Captain America: Civil War What If?(English)
by OmniFandomGhost
Summary: When governments of the world begin to consider heroes / vigilantes as threats, they begin to create the Sokovia Agreements. This causes the heroes / vigilantes to be divided into 2 sides: one led by Captain America and one by Iron Man, provoking a fight to decide what is truly important: security or freedom. (Story in hiatus)
1. Sokovia Agreements

**Hello, as you know, my name is Ghost Rider 28. This will be my first story in this community. It is based on the movie of the same name, but with a personal touch, which is that I will add 15 new characters and explore as the movie would have been if those characters had been in it. I will also put more seriousness to the story, but without losing the funny touch, keeping it as little as possible. In the same way, I will give Spider-Man a lot more protagonism a** **nd put Sharon Carter in the fight** **. This will be the first of 4 parts I have planned. The descriptions I skipped because I assume that by now we have all seen the movie. That yes, in Chapter 2 I will describe the new characters.**

 **Notice: the characters that appear are not my property, are owned by Marvel Entertainment and the movie is owned by Marvel Studios.**

* * *

Lagos.

You see a mysterious installation, defended by armed guards.

In the distance, a truck is approaching, whose driver does not plan to stop. For when it breaks into the installation, a large group of soldiers leaves, which kill all the guards and get in, being helped by Crossbones. He steals a biological weapon and hides. Outside, one of the soldiers noticed something strange and looked where he noticed it, only to end up knocked out by Captain America, who fell from the sky, and began to finish with the others.

\- 7 enemies, M15 rifles. - Steve said, notifying Sam, which ends up with 3 enemies.

\- I see 5. - Sam said, counting how many enemies were left on the outside. Suddenly, Wanda jumped up, catching an enemy who had come out of hiding, and let Sam finish him off. - 4. - Sam said, subtracting an enemy. Then came Redwind, who scanned the building, revealing more enemies. - Rumlow is on the third floor. - Notice Sam.

\- Wanda, as we practice. - Steve said as he jumped on a nearby military vehicle, at the same time, Wanda impelled him with his powers to the third floor. Once there, neutralized the enemies and went to the room where the weapon was. - Rumlow has a biological weapon. - Steve said. Meanwhile, outside the installation, Natasha arrived on a motorcycle and with this, neutralized an enemy, likewise, he set out to finish with the others. Suddenly, Rumlow left and locked her in a nearby convoy, along with a grenade, from which Natasha manages to flee.

At the same time, Wanda was taking poisonous gas out of the place, while Sam eliminated other soldiers.

Then they all set out to search for the remaining enemies. Sam finds and eliminates one, but does not have the weapon.

\- He does not have the gun. - Sam said. Far from where he was, Natasha had found a 2. They had the weapon, and I ended up with one of them, but the other threatened to release the virus. Behind him, Redwind appeared, and I killed him. Natasha took the chance to grab the weapon before it touched the ground.

\- Thank you Sam, bird. - Natasha thanked.

\- It's not called a bird, it's called Redwind, and you should caress it. - Sam said with humor.

\- I will not call it that and will not caress it. - Natasha said, refusing to caress Redwing.

\- Come on! Do it. - Said Sam following the joke.

Away from there, Steve had met Rumlow.

\- This is for throwing a building in my face! - Rumlow said angrily. Rumlow had hit Steve, sending him several yards away from where he was - I've been waiting for this moment. - Rumlow said.

After a little fight, Steve manages to subdue him to get him.

\- What was the biological weapon for? - Steve asked.

\- Not at all, I was just going to take it to Barnes. Did you know he remembered you? How I loved to hear him scream every time we erased his memory. (Laughter). - Rumlow said, causing Steve's anger.

\- Where is? - Steve said annoyed.

\- I'll tell you ... On the other side. - Rumlow said as he revealed that he was carrying a bomb, and he detonated it. Fortunately, Wanda came to contain the explosion and tried to push it up, but could not bear the force and accidentally released it near a nearby building.

Wanda and Steve were shocked, while people screamed in alarm, trying to call the rescue teams to get the survivors out.

* * *

1991

\- Come on, son, come with us. - Said a mysterious woman insistently.

\- Mom, I told you I do not want to. - Said a young man in annoyance.

\- What's the matter, we have a bum in the family? And to think that you are the heir to Stark Industries Tony. - Said a mysterious man.

\- Leave it alone, Howard, if you do not want to, let's leave it. - Said the woman calmly.

\- Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Maria. - Howard said with resignation.

\- When will they come back? - Tony asked.

\- In a few days. If you need us, call us. - Maria said as she said goodbye.

\- Do not get in trouble. Goodbye Tony, see you. - Howard said goodbye.

While Howard said this, Tony got a bad feeling, but he chose not to say anything. Suddenly, the atmosphere turned digital, then revealed that it was a memory taken from Tony's mind.

\- And good young people, that was the whole presentation. I will remind you that after this, you will be given an intelligence test to verify your intellect and give you a full scholarship to study at Stark Industries in engineering. Now, it's Pepper Potts' turn. - Tony said, finishing his presentation and giving the turn to Pepper.

\- Good Morning. As you know, I'm Pepper and I'll tell you about ... - Pepper said, beginning his presentation.

While Pepper was on his side, Tony watched from behind-the-walk-in closets. However, I noticed that one of the students was hurrying away; Tony, surprised, decided to follow.

Tony followed him to an alley, where he spied discreetly. It was a lot of surprise to see that the boy was changing his outfit.

\- What's going on? - Tony wondered.

Quickly he was answered, because he could see that the boy put on a red sweater with blue sleeves, red pants and a pair of strange bracelets. The sweater she wore had an embroidered spider in the center. What surprised him most was that he put on a mask made of a red hood and a pair of black swimmer lenses. He was even more surprised to see the bracelets he put on, a strange liquid came out which hit a nearby surface and swung between the buildings.

\- Interesting, I'm going to finish watching Pepper's presentation and I'm going to investigate this. - Tony said with a little interest, returning to see the presentation of Pepper.

On his way back, he met a lady who was apparently waiting for him.

\- Mr. Stark, I was waiting for you. - Said a mysterious lady, greeting him. Tony was surprised at the seriousness of his voice.

\- Who are you? - Tony asked.

\- No one cares. I just came to tell her that I want her to apologize to me. - Said the lady, revealing his intention.

\- Why? - Tony asked.

\- Because you killed my son. If you had not created Ultron, my son would still be alive, so I want you to respond to someone in government. - Said the lady, blaming him.

\- ... - Tony was speechless.

\- As I thought. You are not a hero. He thinks he fights for us. Just fight for yourself. - Said the lady, starting to look for something in her purse. Tony was alerted by this, stopping her.

\- I am sorry. - Tony apologized for his previous action. The lady had found what she was looking for, a photo, and Tony gave it abruptly.

\- His name was Charles Spencer. Now tell me Stark, who will avenge my son? - said the lady coldly, retiring.

After this, Tony saw the rest of Pepper's presentation.

\- So, what did I do? - Ask Pepper

\- Oh, yes, very well. - Tony said, as if he had not paid attention to what Pepper said.

\- You okay? You seem lost, as if you were thinking of something. - Pepper said, noticing something strange in it.

\- No, it's nothing, I have to go. I'll talk about this with you later. Bye. Tony said as he said goodbye.

Pepper was surprised by his behavior, but he paid no attention.

* * *

Installation of the Avengers.

Steve is in his office, watching a couple of documents Tony gave him. Reason? Search for potential new Avengers.

\- Let's see what we have here. - He said beginning to read.

- _'Name: Daisy Johnson. Caucasian. Oscillating age of 25 and 30 years. He has the ability to manipulate seismic waves at will. According to official reports, it is part of a new species of humans, called Homo Sapiens Inhumanus or Inhumans. Keyword: Quake. '_

\- It would be of great help to the team. - Steve said slightly impressed.

- _'Unknown name. Caucasian. Age between 30 and 35 years. Has the ability to locate any opponent. He has advanced knowledge of Muai Tai and boxing and is fast enough to dodge bullets. It is not superhuman. Keyword: Daredevil. '_

\- Interesting. Very good option. - Steve said with a little interest.

- _'Name: Luke Cage. Black skin color. Age between 30 and 35 years. It has super strength, resistance, durability and invulnerability, the latter due to its very dense skin. It is superhuman, not inhuman. Do not have. '_

\- We need another heavyweight on the team. - Steve said, giving his observation.

- _'Unknown name. Unknown skin color. Age between 30 and 35. It has the capacity to alter its size thanks to a suit with a supply of an unknown substance. He has only been seen to shrink, but at the same time to increase his strength. Key-name: Ant-Man. '_

\- It would serve for espionage and secrecy missions. - Steve said recommending him on those missions.

\- _'Name: Jessica Jones. Caucasian. Age oscillating between 30 and 35 years. It has super strength, endurance, durability and the ability to fly. It is superhuman, not inhuman. Key Name: Jewel (Temporarily out of stock). '_

\- Strong candidate. - Steve said.

 _\- 'Name: Bobbi Morse. Caucasian. Age between 30 and 35 years. Former Shield agent, with great skills of covert work, espionage and close combat. Keyword: Mockingbird. '_

 _\- She would be a great companion for Natasha. - Steve said._

 _\- 'Name: Elena Rodriguez. Brunette. Age between 30 and 35 years. It has supervelocity. It's the only information out there. It is not known whether it is inhuman or not. Key name: Unknown. '_

 _\- Interesting. - Steve said._

 _\- 'Name: Danny Rand. Caucasian. Age between 30 and 35 years. He possesses great melee combat abilities, besides being able to invoke the iron fist, a technique known among the inhabitants of K'un-Lun and dominated by few. Keyword: Iron Fist. '_

 _\- Very good for close combat. - Steve said._

 _\- 'Name: James. Caucasian. Age between 30 and 35 years. Has the ability to control fire. It's the only information out there. It is not known if it is inhuman. Keyword: Hellfire. '_

 _\- Something tells me that he does not have much discipline. - Steve said._

 _\- 'Name: Mike Peterson. Black skin color. Age between 30 and 35 years. He possesses advanced knowledge of weapons, great melee fighting skills and hidden armament arsenal. It is a species of cyborg, product of the serum Centipede, mixture of the arms Chitauri and the serum Extremis, and the project Deathlok. Keyword: Deathlok. '_

\- Very interesting. - Steve said.

- _'Name: Patricia' Trish 'Walker. Caucasian. Age between 30 and 35 years. She has exceptional mastery of martial arts. According to her family background, Jessica Jones is her adopted sister. Key name: Hellcat (That's what your radio fans call it.) '_

\- I will try to keep them close in case they join the team. - Steve said.

- _'Name: Colleen Wing. Caucasica. Age between 30 and 35 years. Teacher in martial arts and in the use of white arms. According to videos of street heroes, she works with Iron Fist. Do not have. '_

\- Perfect for secrecy. - Steve said.

\- _'Name: Misty Knight. Black skin color. Age between 30 and 35 years. He is part of the Harlem police, with a high command of martial arts and research. According to videos of street heroes, I work alongside Luke Cage. Do not have. '_

\- It would be of help in the part of the investigation of criminals. - Steve said. Moments later, Tony arrived.

\- Reading the documents I gave you? Tony asked.

\- Yes. All are among my options to potential and potential Avengers. - Steve said, showing interest in the possible recruits.

\- Well, I have one more. - Tony said as he handed her a document.

\- To have. - Steve said, beginning to read.

- _'Unknown name. Caucasian. Age oscillating between 15 and 20 years. It has the ability to climb or stick to any surface, in addition to having super strength, speed, endurance, durability, agility and regeneration. It also has a pair of bracelets which give off an unknown substance that sticks to any surface. It is superhuman, not inhuman. Keyword: Spider-Man. '_

\- What's up? - Tony asked.

\- Interesting, but he's very young. - Steve responded, giving his only negative point to the future recruit.

\- Yes, but we can wait a couple of years and recruit him. - Tony suggested. In the distance, Steve could hear a noise. It was a television, and he knew instantly where it came from.

\- I'll be right back. - Steve notice.

\- Where are you going? - Tony asked.

\- To talk to Wanda. - Steve answered, leaving the office.

Wanda was in her room watching the news on her television, specifically that of the accident in Nigeria.

- _'We are in Lagos, where a confrontation between the Avengers and a terrorist group has just taken place. Their leader, Brock Rumlow, a.k.a Crossbones, attempted suicide with an explosive to kill Captain America. Fortunately, the explosion was diverted, but took the lives of a few people who were close to the explosion, among those people, were 11 Wakandians who were in talks with Nigerian leaders. The normally hidden Wakanda, pronounced before this fact, mainly its king T'Chaka. It is unknown if the cause, Wanda Maximoff ...'_ \- It said on the news, but someone turned off the TV.

\- You're good? - Steve asked as he entered the room.

\- No good. - Wanda said, down.

\- Do not feel bad, we all make mistakes. For example, I did not notice that bomb until very late. Rumlow only mentioned Bucky and I was a teenager again. - Steve said. Wanda looked at him, and he understood that look.

\- In this work we try to save as many people as we can. That does not always mean everyone, but we never give up. I know you feel guilty, but you have to get over it. Only in this way can you grow, both as a hero and as a person. - Steve said, trying to raise Wanda's mood.

\- Thank you, but this will be difficult, because my mistake took several lives. I'm afraid this will trigger something worse than Ultron. - Thanked Wanda, but at the same time showed his concern for what could happen.

\- I know, and I understand, but do not think about that now. - Steve said.

Wanda was thinking. But suddenly, Vision entered the room through the wall.

\- Vis, we've already talked about this. - Wanda said, scolding Vision for the way I entered.

\- I know, but the door was closed and ... - Vision tried to explain, but no excuse came to mind. - Captain Rogers has business to attend to. I'll use the door. Steve resigned himself to leave, but before he rose, Vision spoke. - Ah, there visits. - Notice Vision.

\- Do you know who it is? - Steve asked.

\- Secretary Ross. - Vision replied.

Secretary Ross was waiting for them at the meeting center. After they had all arrived, the secretary began.

\- All right, Avengers, I've summoned you here today to tell you about world security. As you know, the team has been operating for 4 years independently and without supervision. The world is beginning to consider threats, and they prefer to call them vigilantes, although there are still some who call them heroes. One of the examples of its independent operation is New York. - Said the secretary. On the screen behind the secretary began to play a video of the attack Chitauri. Then Hulk appeared jumping between the buildings and one of the rocks that came off and fell on the cameraman, possibly injuring him. - Washington D.C. - A video recorded from afar appeared focusing on the Helicarriers falling the day of the fall of Shield. - Sokovia. - Half of a falling building is shown. - Lagos. - Video of the explosion near the building in Lagos.

Wanda looked away, feeling guilty about the incidents where she was present.

\- Well, that's enough. - Steve said after noticing the action of Wanda.

\- Captain, people are afraid. As I said before they are considered a danger, but mostly to Wanda Maximoff. - Said the secretary.

\- Wanda did her best to try to ward off the building explosion. - Said Vision.

\- Yes, and she could not. The world will no longer tolerate this, so, 117 countries are in talks to activate these documents. - Ross said, placing a thick book on the table that Wanda took and read the title.

\- The Sokovia Agreements. - Wanda read aloud.

\- These dictate that you will no longer be able to operate without anybody's supervision, but will operate under the supervision of a UN panel and only when such a panel deems it necessary. But not only is it limited to you, it will also record anyone who is operating against crime independently. Anyone who opposes will be considered a fugitive from the law. - Said Secretary Ross.

\- The team was formed to make the world a better place. Have not we done that for you? - Steve asked.

\- Do you even know where Thor and Banner are? - The secretary asked. Steve was silent. - I assure you, if I miss two 30-megaton bombs, there will be consequences. - Secretary Ross said with a little force in his voice.

\- Are there any contingencies? - Rhodey asked.

\- The UN will meet in Vienna to ratify the agreements. You'd better hurry to make a decision. - Secretary Ross said as he retreated.

* * *

 **Well, so far the first part, I hope you liked it as much as I wrote it. As you can see, the new characters are Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Quake, Mockingbird, Slingshot, Iron Fist, Hellfire, Deathlok, Misty Knight, Colleen Wing and Hellcat** **.** **As for the 12 that I have just mentioned,** **I will try to put a few references about their respective stories. ''** ** _But Mr. writer, you said above 15 and here there are only 12 characters, where are the other 3?.''_ That, my dear reader, I will leave it for the chapter 2. ****Who can comment in Spanish is free to do it because I speak Spanish and my English is not very advanced but I master it well. May the force accompany them and the spirit of revenge protects them, until the next.**


	2. Division and recruitment part 1

**Hello everyone, how long: D. Forgive me the delay, is that I was busy with the work of the high school and the progress in writing the chapter was slow. Well, in this chapter there will not be much action, because this is rather a score of ground, bone, that will open the way for what is coming. Here there will be many introductions, a few explanations, and, for the first time in history, descriptions :v.**

 **(Cricket Sound)**

 **Well, that did not have the effect I expected :'v. But it does not matter, because the following statement is going to impress them, music writer.**

 **(Drumroll)**

 **(Drumroll)**

 **There will be soundtrack.**

 **(Applause)**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you very much for the applause. Well yes, I decided to put background music to make the reading more entertaining and have the feeling that I want to convey. You will tell me in the end if you like them :). Without further ado, let us begin.**

* * *

 **Background soundtrack:**

 **(Video 1:** **Sadness and Sorrow** **- **Naruto**** **)**

 **(Video 2: SUSPENSE MUSIC - Sneak)**

 **(Video 3: Daredevil - Hallway Fight (Official Soundtrack))**

 **(Video 4: 15. Daredevil)**

 **(Video 5: Daredevil OST 2015 Union Allied)**

 **(Video 6: Everyday Life - Sword Art Online Music Extended)**

 **(Video 7: Sword Art Online - Is This Love?)**

 **(Video 8: Mirai Nikki Vol 3 track 5 - Battle theme)**

 **(Video 9: Background Suspense Music - Suspenseful & Dramatic Film Soundtracks "ANTICIPATION")**

 **(Video 10: Most Epic Music: "Strength Of Destiny" by Fired Earth Music)**

 **(Video 11: Track 18 - Something Dark Is Coming (Stargate Universe Unofficial Soundtrack))**

 **(Video 12: Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: "Infinite Strength" by Maria Rubel)**

* * *

 **Notice: The characters that appear in this story are not my property, are owned by Marvel Entertainment, the movie is owned by Marvel Studios, the series referenced are property of Marvel TV, the music is owned by their respective composers and the videos of Their respective youtubers.**

* * *

 _Sokovia. 2015._

 _The vehicle moved in a hurried way, wanting to reach its destination as quickly as possible. Inside said vehicle were 3 people, a boy, a woman and a man. The boy was looking out the car window, wondering what was going on._

 _\- Mom, Papa, what's wrong? - Said a child with a little concern._

 _\- Nothing, everything will be fine. - Said a mysterious woman, reassuring her son._

 _\- We're going to your grandfather Heinrich's house for a vacation. I hope you get along with Grandpa. - Said an unknown man with a little encouragement._

 _\- Seriously? Yes! Let's go to grandpa's house. - Scream excited the child. But his emotion was hardly hard, because he saw that a part of Sokovia was rising. Her mother noticed that and asked her husband._

 _\- Helmut, what is that? - Said the woman with concern in her voice._

 _\- I do not know. Helmut said disconcertedly._

 _His son, looking at the window, saw something that excited him a lot._

 _\- Mom, Dad, look, it's Iron Man. - The boy said excitedly._

 _Helmut and his wife looked out and, in effect, it was Iron Man and, consequently, the Avengers._

 _Everything will be fine then, they are fighting in the city. - Said Helmut a little relieved. Just then, they reached Heinrich's house._

 _\- Hello, how are you son, Sapphire? - Asked an old man._

 _\- Well, thank you, Mr. Heinrich. - Sapphire thanked with education._

 _\- Sapphire, always so polite. - Heinrich said jokingly. Sapphire bothered slightly, but let him pass because he knew that was his father-in-law's joke style._

 _\- Heinrich, come and say hello to your grandfather. - Helmut said calling his son._

 _Heinrich II attended the call of his father, and went to where they were._

 _\- Hi, Grandpa, how are you? - I greet the little boy cordially._

 _\- I'm fine. It seems that your mother educates you well. - Heinrich I replied with amazement._

 _\- Yes, I do. Hey, what if we had better? - Sapphire said, remembering the reason why they came. They all passed and sat in the lounge chairs. All but Heinrich II who got to play with the toy that was brought._

 _As they spoke, they felt a tremor. Everyone was surprised, but they did not care. Minutes later, they felt another and this time they began to feel worried. Suddenly, a rock fell on top of the house, luckily no one was injured. But the next thing was worse, because of the fall of several rocks, Heinrich I took to try to protect his grandson and his daughter-in-law, while Helmut fell several debris from the house, preventing it from moving. A few minutes later, the debris stopped falling._

 _\- Resist, I will go for you! - Helmut shouted as he tried to move between the rubble._

 _/  
_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 **(** **Sadness and Sorrow** **- **Naruto**** **)**

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _Helmut managed to get to where his family was, after 2 days of searching, but he did not like what he got._

 _\- No. - He refused to believe what he saw. - No. - Tears began to come out. - No. - He repeated, this time in a weeping voice. - No. - He bent to embrace his family. ¡NO! I shout as he burst into tears with her deceased family._ _So much was his pain that I cried until there were no tears left, and still I kept crying. In the midst of his crying a small rock fell on his head, causing him a slightly deep wound, but he ignored it. A small trickle of blood ran down his face to his chin, causing a drop to fall. That drop fell into Sapphire's closed eye, sliding down her face like a tear. Out of the rubble, Helmut saw a shadow passing through the place, running desperately for her to help him._

 _\- HEAR, I'M HERE! - Scream._

 _Fortunately, they managed to hear him, going where he was to rescue him. He gave one last look to his family, a look of pain, grief, melancholy and sadness, wishing them a happy trip to the beyond._

 _The drop of blood that had fallen on Sapphire's eye touched the ground, marking the end of its course._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 ** _(Stop video)_**

* * *

Present. Cleveland.

The house was chaotic, all things were relatively arranged, but there were so many, that the house seemed to be disorderly. In the kitchen was Karpov, a former Russian colonel, drinking water, but he was surprised when he heard a noise from outside. He got up and went to check what it was, opening one of his window, to see that it was someone who had hit his car with his. The vehicle did not seem to have much damage, perhaps because the blow had not been strong. Then the person in the other car noticed someone seeing him, turning to where he was looking. He quickly closed the window grille, but the outsider had already noticed. The subject approached, seeing if there was anyone.

\- Hello? Anyone there? - Asked the mysterious subject, with curiosity.

\- I ride the sidewalk. If you want we can fix it between us? But if you want to call the cops, that's fine with me. - Said the subject, giving a suggestion to solve the problem. While he was saying this, the Ex Genera Karpov set his sights on a small weapon that was on a mountain of well-equipped newspapers, but I decline to use it when I hole the word cops.

\- No, no cops. - said the Ex-Colonel, and then approaching the door. Karpov started to open each of the locks at his door to let the guy through and fix the problem between them. However, just opened the door, the subject pounced on him, giving him a blow that fainted.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 **(SUSPENSE MUSIC - Sneak)** **(Read it slowly)**

The mystery subject was breaking a wall. Inside that wall, he found a box, which I deposit on the table nearby. From this, I took a couple of documents and a picture of the general when I was young.

\- It has not changed at all, Colonel, congratulations. - Said the mysterious subject. Among the documents I took from the box was a thin red book with a black star in the center. He took it and held it in his hands for the rest of the interrogation.

\- Mission report, December 16, 1991. - Asked the subject in a cold manner.

\- Who are you? - Asked Karpov, ignoring the question that the subject did to him. It was hanging head over a sink with the key open and the pipe closed, making it fill with water.

\- My name is Zemo. - Zemo said coldly, revealing his name to the colonel. - I will repeat my question, mission report, December 16, '91. - Zemo said with threat. It still had the book in his hands.

\- How did you find me? - Asked the colonel, diverting the question again. The water was inches from his head.

\- When Shield fell, Black Widow shed all its secrets, with Hydra included. They were many pages. Lots of it encrypted. Nothing easy to decipher. But I have experience, and patience. A man will do anything with these virtues. - Zemo said, revealing how you know who he is.

\- What does he want? - Asked the colonel.

\- Mission report, December 16, '91. Zemo asked again.

\- Go...to...hell. - Karpov said, refusing to give the information. The water had reached his forehead already. Zemo, as calm as he was, come toward him, leaned on the edge of the sink, and closed the key. Karpov was nervous.

\- Hydra deserves its place in the heap of ashes. That means I do not care if you die, and you would die just for ... pride. If you do not tell me what I want, I will have to use this book and other, more bloody methods to achieve my goal. I am not anxious to carry out such methods, so I will ask again: mission report, December 16, 1991. - Zemo said coldly. The colonel was silent, so Zemo opened the key so that the sink was filled.

\- Hail Hydra. - It was Karpov's last words, bowing his head, beginning to agonize for lack of air. Zemo retired with the book.

* * *

Installation of the Avengers.

After Secretary Ross told them about the Sokovia Accords, they all went to a room near the meeting room to discuss those agreements.

\- Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, one more than you have. - Rhodey said. He was arguing with Sam. Steve was reading the agreements. Tony was lying on the couch with an expression of annoyance.

\- Suppose we agree. How long will it be until they start chasing us like a band of criminals? To us and the street watchers. - Sam said, reproaching the idea of the agreements and giving an example of what would happen.

\- It will be filmed by 117 countries, Sam, and you still say we can handle it. - Rhodey said.

\- Do you still want to serve two sides? - Sam reproach.

\- I have an equation. - Vision suggested.

\- Oh, that would clear things up. - Sam said, paying attention.

\- 8 Years after Mr. Stark revealed that it is Iron Man; the number of superhuman people grew exponentially. In the same period, threats capable of destroying the world have grown to the same extent. - Vision said.

\- You say it's our fault? Steve asked.

\- I say there may be a chance. - Vision took a pause. - Our strength invites us to be challenged. Challenges cause conflict. Conflicts ... cause catastrophes. Supervision... Supervision is not an idea that should be discarded. - Said Vision, finishing exposing his point.

\- Bum. - Rhodey said, turning to see Sam.

\- Tony, I can see that you're not so sharp today. - Natasha said with a little curiosity, noting the situation in which his friend was.

\- I already made a decision. - Steve said.

\- How well people know me. - Tony said sarcastically. - I'm just dealing with an electromagnetic headache. - Tony said, heading for the kitchen.

\- That's it. Only pain. Discomfort. Who leaves traces of coffee in the crusher? - Tony asked as he grabbed a fee. Subsequently, he approached a nearby inn and filled that rate with water. Then he picked up a pill and then drank it. - Do I give lodging and breakfast to a motorcycle band? - Tony said with a little frustration. At the same time, I put his phone in a nearby basket and pressed the image he had on. The image was of a young boy, about 25 or 26 years of black complexion.

\- Oh, proper, he's Charles Spencer. Great boy. He graduated in computer engineering with grades 3.6 on 4. Intel had accepted a job application, and then started in the fall. But, he decided to take a little vacation to gain experience, before screwing on a desk. Maybe community service. He did not want to go to Las Vegas or to Fort Lauderdale, where I would have gone. He did not want to go to Paris or to Amsterdam, which would be fun. He decided to spend all his summer building houses for the poor. Where they think he did it. Sokovia. - Tony said, hard at the end. After hearing that, all those who were in the battle of Sokovia felt guilty. - Maybe he wanted to make a difference, we do not know, we throw a building over with a rather heroic style. – Tony said. Then he took the pill he had seized before, making it pass with a sip of water. Then he walked away from the inn.

\- I do not need to take time to decide. - He said. - We need control! Whatever the method, I come in. If we do not we will act without control and we will not be better than the bad ones. - I finish saying Tony.

\- Tony, if anyone dies, you should not give up. - Steve said.

\- Who said he surrendered? - Tony asked.

\- We will if we do not take responsibility for ours. We are only transferring the blame with this document. - Steve added.

\- Sorry, Steve, but that's dangerously arrogant. We are talking about The United Nations. - Rhodey said. Steve put on a look of annoyance, implying that for him, Rhodey did not understand his point. - We're not talking about the World Security Council, or Shield or Hydra. - I finish saying Rhodey.

\- Yes, but they have personal motivations, and those motivations change. - Steve said in response to that.

\- And this is good. That brought me here when I realized how dangerous my weapons were in the wrong hands. I simply shut down and stop producing them. - Tony said remembering when he closed the armaments division of Stark Industries.

\- That happened because that's how you decided Tony. Signing this is granting our right to choose. - Steve answered. - And if they send us a place we do not want to go to? Or do we want to go to a place and they will not let us? We may not be perfect, but our hands are still the safest. - Finish Steve.

\- If we do not sign now, they will force us to do it later, and it will not be nice, that can be assured. - Tony said.

\- You say they will come for me. - Wanda said.

\- We'll protect you. - Vision answered him.

\- Maybe Tony's right. Natasha said. This surprised and greatly confused Steve, Tony and Sam. - If we have a hand at the wheel, we can turn. If they take it from us ... - Natasha was about to say but could not finish.

\- Are not you the woman who told the government to get screwed a few years ago? - Sam asked.

\- I'm just ... exploring the terrain. We made very public mistakes. We have to regain their confidence. - Natasha answered. Steve was thoughtful at this.

\- To have, to have, to have. Are you saying that you agree with me or listen badly? Tony asked incredulously.

\- Oh, I want to retract. - Natasha Threat.

\- No no no. Without retract. Without precedents. - Tony said avoiding that Natasha retracts. - Well, case closed, I win. - Tony said, ending the debate. As he said that, Steve received a message.

\- He died in his sleep. - The message said. Steve felt a pang in his stomach.

\- I have to go. - Steve said as he left the agreements on the table and left the room. In a place near there, after descending a few stairs, Steve covered his eyes with his hand, implying that he was crying.

* * *

Far from there. Installation of the Avengers.

In a secret room far from where the Avengers were discussing the Sokovia Accords issue, there was Nick Fury and Maria Hill talking about the deals.

\- This is bad. The equipment is starting to fracture. - Said Maria with concern.

\- Yeah. I did not think it would happen so fast. - Nick said.

\- What do we do now? Do we sign the agreements? - Maria asked.

\- I will not do it. - Nick answered.

\- Why? You will be seen as a criminal. -Maria said.

\- Because it would hurt Barton and the inhumans I know who do not want their secrets to come out. - Nick answered.

\- I'll sign them. I want to be accountable for the lives that we have accidentally taken. - Said Maria.

\- You know that eventually we're going to fight in separate sides, right? - Nick asked.

\- So I have to fight against you, I will. - Maria said with conviction.

\- Then it's goodbye. - Nick said.

\- Yeah. Goodbye Nick, take care yourself. - Maria said goodbye.

\- You too. - Nick said. He turned and left the place, leaving Maria alone.

* * *

Hell's Kitchen. 3 days for the meeting in Vienna.

\- Fiu, it was a long day of work, right? - Said a mysterious person. This person was of average height-low, dark eyes, blond hair and Caucasian.

\- And say it. - Answered his companion. He was tall, blue-eyed, black and Caucasian hair. He wore a pair of round red glasses and held a cane for the blind, implying that it was someone blind.

\- And that they have much more work for tomorrow. - Said a girl. She was of average height, with light blue eyes, blond hair and Caucasian.

Everyone was having a few drinks after a long and arduous day of work. But one of them was not so cheerful, unlike the other 2.

\- Hey, Matt, are you okay? - The blonde asked her partner.

\- Right, you look like a zombie with that expression you have, even during the job you had. - I say your roommate.

\- I'm fine, Foggy, Karen. I was just thinking. - Matt answered.

\- Were you thinking about the Greek girl? What was it called? - Karen asked.

\- Elektra. - Answered Foggy. Matt was a little saddened to hear that name, which Foggy noticed. - Hey, whatever happened, we cannot help you if you do not tell us. - Foggy said, trying to convince Matt to tell him and Karen what happened to try to lift his spirits.

\- Foggy's right. If you do not tell us, we cannot help you. - Karen said.

Matt seemed to be thinking about it. On the one hand, if he told them, he could have the support of his friends to raise his spirits. But on the other hand, they could be scolded because of what he had done. In the end, he decided to take the risk and tell them.

\- All right. I will tell you. - Matt said.

* * *

 _A few months before._

 _ **(Daredevil - Hallway Fight (Official Soundtrack))**_

 _The roof was silent. Everyone present was ready for the coming fight. On one side were many people, all dressed in black uniforms and a red shirt inside the uniforms. They all belonged to the group of warriors called The Hand. On the other side, were 2 people, the watchman known as Daredevil and Elektra Natchios. Daredevil wore a red suit with a few traces of black. He was wearing a red mask that covered half his face. Beneath the mask was Matt Murdock. Elektra, on the other hand, wore a uniform similar to that of his opponents. She wore a bandana that covered her face._

 _All were armed, many with various white weapons, others with bows. The other two were armed, in Matt's case, armed with a simple short staff, while Elektra wore some salts as weapons._

 _Then the two of them lunged at their opponents. The archers began firing their arrows, in an attempt to hit one of their enemies. Matt and Elektra managed to dodge a few, but before they reached them, someone stopped the attack._

 _\- Stop. - It order somebody in Japanese. Matt and Elektra turned to see who had issued the order. Behind them was another group of The Hand warriors, led by Nobu._

 _\- No one ... Escape from fate. - He said, advancing towards Matt and Elektra. They both imitated him. Nobu began to turn his chain stitch._

 _\- You cannot kill us. You ... you do not have the will. - Nobu said, pouncing on his opponents. He try to slice the 2, but they managed to dodge. Matt took the opportunity to hit Nobu with his cane, sending it to Elektra. Nobu was quick to react and kicked her, throwing her to the ground. The warriors took advantage to go against Elektra, leaving Matt and N_ _obu fighting alone. Nobu pitched right and left, trying to hit one, but Matt always dodged them with his stick or acrobatic jumps. Nobu threw another cut but Matt managed to avoid it thanks to his stick, getting close enough to start a fight with a clean fist._

 _Elektra continued to fight with the warriors, kicking one of them to send him to the ground. This left her unprepared, which took advantage of one of his opponents to try to keep her and one of his companions to kill her. Elektra managed to prevent his enemy from killing her by kicking him, releasing herself from the grip of his captor and killing him by burying a sai in his stomach. Matt and Nobu were still fighting. Elektra was fighting now with two warriors who rushed against her, managing to knock her down and try to keep her on the ground. She got up and tried to get out of the grip of her enemies by taking a few steps forward._

 _Nobu was still trying to slash Matt, but Matt always defended himself with his cane from the attacks. Matt gave him a kick that caused Nobu to release his chain._

 _Elektra had escaped from the enemies and killed one with one of his sais, kicked one of the other warriors, and headed toward the last. This tried to defend himself, but Elektra managed to subdue him and buried a sai in the eye, killing him. Nobu and Matt's fight continued, with Matt leading the way. Matt kicked Nobu away, while Elektra pounced on him. One of the warriors went to attack Matt. Nobu managed to get rid of Elektra, sending her with another of the missing warriors. Elektra had released one of her sais when she fell._

 _Nobu went to fight Matt with a clean fist, managing to hit him a couple of blows. Matt kicked Nobu around, leaving him slightly dazed. Elektra took the opportunity to take a run and give Nobu a knee. Matt gave another batch of punches and Elektra as well. Then Matt gave Nobu an acrobatic kick, leaving him slightly stunned again. They both rose slowly, before the expectant gaze of the remaining warriors._

 _\- Ah...ah...ah ... .You finished Nobu... Ah ... ah ... ah... You leave here... And leave my city quiet. - Matt gasped._

 _\- Your city? It does not belong to anyone. In the city ... you have no value. - Nobu said pouncing on Matt and Elektra. They tried to hit him, but Nobu repelled them very quickly. In a quick move, Nobu gave an acrobatic kick to the two. Elektra managed to give him a kick and Matt took advantage to grab it, but Nobu took a turn on him and kicked him to the ground._

 _Elektra tried to slash her sai, but when she could not do it, she gave an acrobatic kick and tried to attack him, but Nobu shot her to the ground and gave a couple of blows that left her stunned._

 _Matt tried to hit him, but Nobu eluded him, struck him and kicked him in a very agile way, leaving him stunned. Nobu took the opportunity to give him a left so strong that Matt's helmet flew out and made Matt turn on him. Nobu walked away a little, grabbed one of the sais of Elektra that was on the floor and returned to where Matt was. He rose slowly. He had a blood trail running down the right side of his face. Nobu gave him a knee, and took him by the throat. The warriors were waiting. Nobu prepared to kill Matt. Elektra got up, removed the band that covered the half of her face and in an attempt to save Matt, she sacrificed herself, stopping Nobu, and this stabs him with the sai. Matt was stunned, Nobu was confused. In a last effort to stop Nobu, Elektra hit him, knocking him down. Matt took Elektra, and laid her on the floor, giving her his last goodbye. Nobu got up, left the sai on the ground, and started to leave._

 _ **(15. Daredevil)**_

 _\- Kill him. - ordered Nobu in Japanese to his men to kill Matt. They obeyed, going towards him. Matt, furious and revengeful, stood up and went in the direction of his enemies. He retained them a little, and when he was about to finish with one of them, it fell to the ground, being preceded by the sound of a shot. The warrior behind him fell at the same time, because of another shot._

 _Matt turned to see who had fired. It was Frank Castle, known among criminals as The Punisher. He wore a black shirt with a bulletproof vest with a white skull painted all over his_ _chest, with the upper left part of the skull slightly discolored, as well as wearing a long black jacket with the clasp open. He had a couple of scars all over his face, indicative of previous fights with criminals and with Matt. This one was in a distant roof, shooting to the warriors with a sniper. Matt went on his way to Nobu. Behind him, one of the last living warriors got up and tried to hit Matt, but was shot dead in the head._

 _In the street, far from where Matt was, there was a crowd of people looking where Frank was. After the last shot they all crouched down, trying to protect themselves, not knowing that it was firing the other way. The cops stood defensively and aimed their weapons at him. Karen and Foggy were among the crowd. Karen rose slowly, astonished that she knew who it was._

 _Matt was fighting Nobu, taking away any possibility of attack. A warrior who was still alive got up, but Frank shot him, killing him. There were no more warriors left. Frank lowered his gun and nodded, gesturing Matt to finish off Nobu. Matt punched right and left, without giving Nobu a chance. The kick I got was so strong, I left Nobu very stunned. Matt took the opportunity to take his stick, hit him with it, entangle it in the rope and, after a small knee, throw it on the roof._

 _The staff collapsed in the middle of his fall, returning with his other half._

 _ **(Daredevil OST 2015 Union Allied)**_ ** _(Read very slowly)_**

 _\- Ah… ah… ah… ah… ah. - Matt gasped tiredly and quickly. Karen was looking at Frank with a little astonishment. She knew he was there because he was helping Matt._

 _\- Frank. - Karen said with astonishment. Foggy was confused, surprised to learn that she knew who the subject was._

 _\- Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah. - Matt was still panting after the effort he had put into defeating Nobu. In the middle of the gasps, I turned to where Frank was._

 _\- See you around, red. - Frank said, turning around and retiring. Matt nodded._

 _Matt went to where Elektra's body was, threw his cane aside, bent down and took Elektra's hand, mourning her death._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

* * *

\- That's what happened. - I'm done counting Matt.

Foggy and Karen were speechless, since no one knew how, for now, they could comfort their friend after such a significant loss.

\- Matt, I'm sorry about your loss. - Karen said as she whined along with her friend. She may not have met Elektra, but she knew she must comfort Matt somehow for the moment.

Foggy, for his part, was pensive, as if he were trying to solve a riddle.

\- What happened to Nobu? - Foggy asked.

\- He's dead for me. - Matt answered.

\- And if he is not? - Karen asked with concern.

\- I'll face it. Until then, I will not be Daredevil again for now. - Matt replied, revealing that he has left Daredevil's cloak for a while.

* * *

Barton farm.

 **(Everyday Life - Sword Art Online Music Extended)**

The sound of the arrows being tensed in the bow and striking the white lined the workshop where previously there was silence. The arrows flew around the room like fleeting glimpses. The person responsible for firing those arrows is Clint Barton, Ex-Avenger, specializing in the use of bow and arrow, possessor of the best aim of the world. He was concentrating on the training he was performing, shooting at various targets, such as moving targets, static targets, trucking, among others. So he continued for most of the day, but was interrupted by his wife, Laura Barton.

\- Honey, it's time for dinner. - Notice Laura. She had entered the barn with her youngest son, Nathaniel Pietro Barton, in her lap.

\- OK thanks. - Thanked Clint. He turned to his wife, more specifically to Nathaniel.

\- How's my little boy? - Clint said, beginning to tickle his son. He had fun, he laughed non-stop. Laura looked happily on her face.

\- Looks like you were very focused on your training? - Laura said, seeing how many arrows Clint had fired. They had all hit the center of the targets.

\- Yes. I do it just in case something happens and they need me. In addition, a year without training strikes strong at the time of being in the field. - Clint said.

\- I agree. You never know when you should return to the field. - Answered Laura. - Well, let's go eat, that the food cools. - Laura said. In the kitchen were his other children, Cooper Barton, the eldest, and Lila Barton, the middle daughter. They were glad to see their parents and their little brother arrive.

\- Mom, Dad! - The children cried excitedly. They ran to their parents. Lila went with Clint and Cooper to Laura and Nathaniel.

\- How was the training, dad? - Lila asked her father. He was glad that his daughter asked him.

\- It was intense. Hit many arrows. - Clint replied. Lila's eyes flashed with excitement as she heard that.

\- Wow. Could you show me? Please, please, please. - I beg you, Lila.

\- Of course I'll show it to you, but first, you have to eat. Then, Pope will give a demonstration for the whole family. - Laura said. The children were quite excited.

\- Yes! - Cried the children with emotion. After lunch, everyone went to the workshop to see Clint's archery demonstration.

* * *

Hell's Kitchen.

The phones did not stop ringing, depositing several calls for service on the other side. Nearby was a girl of medium height, black hair, white complexion, eyes as dark as the night and a serious look that I have characterized since the incident. He wore a purple shirt, with a black leather jacket closed over him, jeans, a gray scarf around his neck, and black gloves without fingers. It was Jessica Jones, a heroine during her free time and a private detective at another time. His private agency is named Alias Investigation. She had become very famous after resolving the case of the Kilgrave Mind Controller. She answered some of the calls, receiving the cases they proposed and leaving them for later, writing them down on an agenda.

\- 'I could not advance my case.' - A female voice said from the other side.

\- I'm sorry but I cannot. The agenda is almost full and there is only space left for your case. - Jessica apologized.

\- 'Well, it will be for then, thank you for taking care of me anyway' - said the lady, hanging. Jessica put on an annoyed look after this, showing how boring it was to have to write down people's cases, but she had to, so she made her money. Jessica to where her phone was deposited dialed a number and started ringing.

\- Come on, come on, answer. - Jessica said in a bit of a rush. It was a couple of minutes before the other person answered.

\- 'Hi Jessica. How are you? - I greet the person on the other side. That person is Patricia Walker, or as her friends and family knows her, Trish.

\- Hi Trish, I'm fine. Hey, did you finish the broadcast today? - Jessica asked.

\- 'Yes, why?' - Trish said.

\- It's just that I was wondering if you wanted to go to some bar and talk while we had some drinks. - Jessica said, revealing the intent of her call. Trish thought for a few seconds.

\- 'Of course, why not '. - Answered Trish.

\- Well, wait for me in the square, I'm coming. - Jessica said. She got ready to leave, took her money, her phone and left, eager to have a good time with her best friend and adoptive sister.

* * *

New York.

That day, the streets of New York were very busy, as if everyone was in a hurry to do their daily activities. Among the pile of people who were there, there was someone who stood out among the others, because of the short but impressive story that preceded it. This person was Elena Rodriguez, an inhuman with the ability to move at a great speed, but with a disadvantage, which is that it reaches as far as it lasts a pulsation, in addition to being a reinforcing agent of Shield. She was walking around the city, but she did not move as fast as she wanted, because of the large number of people who were there.

\- Come on, move fast. - Elena said in a rush. Despite being very fast, she could not do anything if it was stuck in a crowd. It was like this for a long time, until I saw an alley in the distance.

\- Well, I will not be here for another minute. I'll get there and take that road. - Said Elena already tired of moving so slow. She only get to the entrance of the alley to take advantage of it. Already in the alley, she was able to walk fairly quickly.

As she walked, she felt that someone or something was following her, so she turned to see what it was, but saw no one. She decided not to pay any attention to the matter, but she became alert as she walked. Suddenly, someone took her hands and hit the wall while pointing a gun.

\- Tell me where you got the phone, and I promise I will not hurt you. - said the thief with malice. Elena was calm, as if she did not care what was happening.

\- It's in my pocket. - Elena said calmly. The thief took advantage and checked his pocket, grabbing his phone and storing it in a backpack with more stolen things.

\- Thank you for your cooperation, miss. - Said the thief and then fled. Elena saw him with a face of annoyance, proving that it was not the first time that they robbed to her after obtaining its powers.

\- Well, get my phone back. - Elena said. She started to run, but there was something strange around her, nothing moved, just her. Everything around her was static. She quickly reached the thief and took out her backpack, looking for her phone. When she found it, she left the bag as it was and put it on the subject, returning to the place where it began. The thief simply ran on, not realizing that something had been taken from him.

\- Hehe, fool. - Elena said with mockery, following his way.

 **(Stop video)**

* * *

Burgenland. Austria.

\- Where are you going, Mr. Zemo? - Ask one of the hotel's maids in Austrian.

\- I'm going to Vienna to discuss some issues and then I'll come back. Do not give my room to anyone, please. - Zemo said in the same language.

\- Understand Mr. Zemo. - The maids responded. Zemo set out to leave the hotel and take a taxi.

\- To the passenger terminal, please. - Zemo said.

\- Of course. It would be about 50 Euros. - The taxi driver said.

Along the way, Zemo was thinking of the next steps in his plan, making sure no details were out of place. Once he finished checking his plan, a memory came to mind.

* * *

 _Flashback. Sokovia._

 _ **(Sword Art Online - Is This Love?)**_ ** _(Read slowly)_**

 _It was a rainy day in Sokovia, one of those days where it was better to stay at home and wait for the rain to cool. In one of these houses were two people, Helmut Zemo, a soldier of the Sokovian army, and his son Heinrich Zemo II. Zemo's wife, Sapphire, was at work._

 _\- Heinrich, time to eat! - Zemo said calling his son to go down to eat._

 _\- I'm going to Papa. - Answered Heinrich. The young man went first to wash his hands and then go to the dining room, sit down and prepare to eat._

 _\- Good luck, Papa. - Heinrich II said._

 _\- Also son. - Answered Zemo._

 _After eating, the two washed their dishes and went to enjoy a game of Battlefield where, after some arduous battles, his team was victorious._

 _\- Wow, dad that was amazing. - Heinrich II said with emotion._

 _\- Not as much as you with the sniper or the bow and arrow. - Said Zemo, flooding his son by his ability with such weapons in the game._

* * *

Zemo acquired a nostalgic expression after the memory, but also of pain, since he was remembering one of the most precious memories that shared with his son.

\- (Wait for me Heinrich, I'm coming) - Zemo thought.

He wanted to keep remembering moments of his past before the tragedy of that day happened, seeking to relive the happy moments that will never return. I remember after remembrance, be it with his father, Sapphire or Heinrich, the feeling was always the same, nostalgia, pain, repentance; Were the emotions that Zemo felt for every memory.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 **(Stop video)**

\- Sir, we're here. - said the taxi driver, taking Zemo out of his trance.

\- Oh sorry, I weighed. Here are the 50 Euros. - Zemo said, paying for the taxi.

\- _(It's not long before my plan starts)_ \- Zemo thought, ready to start with his plan.

* * *

Seagate Prison. 2 days for the meeting in Vienna.

There were too many voices in the dining room, some of the conversations were pleasant, some were shouting, some were fights. But a place in one corner of the dining room stood out from the rest for being in complete silence, almost sepulchral, with a single person sitting, eating quietly and without intentions of wanting to leave his place of comfort. He had on a pair of headphones with which he quietly listened to music while he ate. He was of tall stature, was in form, black complexion, bald, of dark brown eyes. He wore a typical orange prison jumper, with a sleeveless flannel underneath.

While eating, 2 people approached him.

\- But look who we have here. He is the defender of Harlem. - Said one of the guys who approached him with malice. He was carrying a concealed white weapon.

\- Why are you supposed to be here? Maybe people were fed up with heroes. - Said his partner. He was wearing a bat. Seeing that he paid no attention to them, they began to get angry.

\- Hey, you do not listen to us. - Said one of the subjects. This one, of the rage, decided to hit it with his bat, causing that bat to be broken. The person who had been beaten got up and looked at them with an expression of annoyance. He hit the guy who had hit him, sending him several feet back, bumping into the first table he found on his way. At this, his companion took his knife and tried to slash it, but instead, the knife bent just had contact with the subject, which again showed a nasty expression and hit him on the head, leaving him knocked out.

\- One more thing, my name is Luke Cage. - He said, revealing his name. Everyone else was staring at him, knowing that they should think twice before finding Luke a fight because of that demonstration.

Luke left his finished tray at the kitchen counter, took his hearing aids and his MP3, and set out to go back to his cell. On his way back, he saw a group of people talking and catching his attention.

\- Hey, what are you guys talking about? - Luke asked curiously.

-We're talking about a kidnapping case that happened here in this prison. - Said one of the subjects.

\- Kidnapping? - Luke asked.

\- Yes. We do not know much, but they say that here was a subject who was involved in the events related to strange explosions a few years ago. - Said another of the subjects that were in that group. Luke was curious.

\- And what happened with him? - Luke asked.

\- According to the guards, someone asked to speak with him at a private conference in prison, but after this, he was never seen again inside or outside the prison. - Said another of them.

Luke was slightly impressed. Knowing a case of kidnapping inside a prison was something that would not occur to the craziest of criminals.

\- Well, thanks for the information. - Luke said as he said goodbye.

When he reached his cell, he leaned back on the mattress in the cell and stood there for a long time, taking a nap. Hours later, Luke got up. He kept thinking about his cell for a long time, but was interrupted by one of the guards.

\- Cage, you have visitors. - said the guard.

\- Who? - Luke asked curiously.

\- Officer Misty Knight. - said the guard, opening Luke's cell. Luke left, and headed for the prison area where Misty was waiting for him. Misty sat on the other side, Luke did the same.

\- Hello, Luke. Did you miss me? - Greetings Misty.

\- Not much, but I need your company. - Luke said.

\- Then you missed us. - Misty said.

\- Why are you here? - Luke asked.

\- To prove your innocence and get you out of here. - Misty said seriously in her voice.

\- Why do I have to leave? I do not have any trouble. - Luke said.

\- Why do not you want to leave? If you're innocent. - Misty asked.

\- Because I deserve to be here. I know it was Stryker who got me here, but I already deserved to be. So I will serve my sentence in peace, and if someone can get me out, then that someone is a millionaire, since I would have to pay my bail, which is extremely large. - Luke replied. Misty was impressed, but understood Luke's desire and did not object.

\- Okay, I'll leave you here until you serve your sentence. - Misty said. - Shall I say hello to Claire? - She asks.

\- Yes please. - Luke replied. After this, they finished the call. Misty withdrew from the prison and Luke was escorted back to his cell.

* * *

San Francisco.

It was night in the streets of San Francisco. These were deserted; there were no vehicles, no people, not even a soul. He was completely silent. Suddenly, something broke the silence that flooded the street. It was a robbery, involving two men. They were stealing a jewelry store.

\- Well, time to get some things. - Said one of the thugs with malice. Both entered the premises, but did not notice that someone else had entered just behind them. The criminals began to remove the jewels from the shelves where they were deposited, making very careful not to activate the alarm. After a couple of minutes, they had collected enough bills in jewels.

\- Well, that's enough. Let's move on. - Said one of them. They headed for the door. One of them tried to open the door, but something prevented it.

\- Ah... Something hit me. - Said the guy who tried to open the door.

\- What are you talking about, if there's nothing on the porch. - Said his companion, bringing his hand towards the handle of the door, but something hit him too. The subjects began to get scared.

\- You think it's a ghost? - asked one of the thugs a little nervous.

\- Do not say foolishness. It must be someone playing a joke from the other side. It will be seen with us so we just leave. - Said his partner with a little anger at the end.

\- I do not think there's anyone out there. - Said someone inside the store. The robbers were alert; turning to see who had said that, but found no one. This made them nervous, and they started looking for who said that.

\- They will not be able to find me. - Said the mysterious subject with humor.

\- Oh, we will. - Said one of them.

\- I think you should check your purse. - Said the mysterious subject. The thieves ignored him and checked the bag where they put the jewels. What they found was an empty bag, as if they had not gotten anything there. Both were angry to see that their merchandise was not.

\- Where are the jewels? Who you are? - Ask one of the thieves remarkably angry.

\- Thanks for asking, but I will not answer. - Said the subject. The thieves became even angrier.

\- Do not provoke us! - Cried the thief's companion angrily.

\- I think I'm doing it. Hehe. - Said the subject, laughing. The thieves could not tolerate it any more.

\- I've had enough. Hey, you look for it over there; I'll look for it over here. - Said the thief, sending his companion to look around. This forces them to separate. One of them was looking in the store, while the other looked for the various offices of the store.

The one who was looking in the store pointed his gun at any place that looked suspicious to him. He was careful, his weapon tightly grasped. Then he felt a fleeting presence just behind him, turning quickly, but there was no one. This made him not realize that 4 bullet ants had climbed his body, 3 of them were deposited in the safe of his weapon, while the other stayed in a strategic area of his body, avoiding to be detected. The thief continued to search; unaware of the ants he had on him. When he crossed a corner, he seemed to see a person in the distance. He tried to shoot, but the gun would not let him, starting to check it to see what happened, meeting the ants holding the gun.

The last ant took to go to his neck and bit him. The thief began to scream in pain, directing his free hand to his neck to remove the responsible of his pain. When he did, he set out to remove the ants that held the safety of his pistol, but when he turned to see her, it was gone. He was stunned, for he could not explain how his weapon had disappeared. However, his stupefaction was hardly hard, as he was knocked out of a blow by a mysterious person who suddenly appeared after a small flash of light.

This person was of average height, factions unknown because he was wearing a silver helmet with red lenses. He wore a red suit, with a few details in black. He was also wearing a black glove, with a red button in the space between the index finger and thumb.

 **(** **Mirai Nikki Vol 3 track 5 - Battle theme)** **(Read slowly)**

\- There you go. Missing one. - Said the mysterious person.

\- 'Scott, hurry up, you're passing your time.' - Another person said through an intercom to the subject, who responded to the name of Scott Lang, known among them as Ant-Man. He's a retired thief.

\- Okay Hank, I'm coming. - Scott said, revealing the name of his long-distance partner and mentor in the suit, Hank Pym, retired millionaire founder of Pym Technologies and creator of Pym particles, which can reduce or increase the size of objects or user. Inventor of Ant-Man costume.

\- 'Scott, be careful. - A female voice said from the communicator.

\- Do not worry Hope, I will. - Scott replied, revealing the name of his partner, Hope Van Dyne, daughter of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. Future carrier of the title of its mother, The Wasp.

Scott ran down the aisles of the warehouse in search of the exit so he could kill the other offender. When he found it, he ran as far as he could toward her, until he was 2 meters away, jumping and shrinking to pass through the door handle, and then grow after passing through. For his luck, the thief was in the room to which he agreed. The subject was alarmed and pointed his weapon at him, but it was fast enough to be able to shrink before the subject fired. Scott took the opportunity to ride on a flying carpenter ant, heading for the thief. When he was close enough, he leapt at him and knocked him down, leaving him unconscious. The pistol fell a few millimeters from where he was, almost crushing it. Scott pulled out an oddly shaped disc from one of the compartments in the suit. This record was notable for having a kind of red light in the center. Scott threw it at the gun, shrinking it almost invisible to the human eye.

The ant that escorted Scott descended closer.

\- Come here friend, you did very well. Scott said as he stroked her. Then came the bullet ants that helped him defeat the other thief.

\- You did very well, too. - Scott said caressing the ants.

\- 'Well done Scott.' - Hank and Hope said in unison.

\- Thank you. Scott thanked her.

\- 'Well, you'd better put the jewels where they go.' - Hank said.

Scott nodded in an affirmative manner, pulling the jewels from the left compartment of the suit. I put them in their respective places, and returned them to their normal size with another of their discs, whose center had a light blue sky.

\- Ready. And now what do I do? - Scott asked.

\- 'Come to the laboratory, you must continue training with the new modality of the suit.' - Hope answered.

\- Ok, I'm on my way. - Scott said, riding on his carpenter ant heading to Hank's lab.

* * *

Somewhere in the United States.

\- Bobbi, comes on! - said Lance Hunter, former Shield agent, calling his apartment partner and ex-wife Bobbi Morse. Hunter is characterized by his high stature, complexion between white and brunette, short hair, a small beard of padlock and sideburns at the sides. He was carrying a pair of bags, indicating that he had gone out to buy groceries.

\- I'm going, Hunter! - Bobbi said. She is characterized by being a rather tall person, but not so much as Hunter, white complexion, long blond hair. She is also a former Shield agent.

\- How was the center? - Bobbi asked.

\- Horrible. How bad that there are no big malls here like New York, Los Angeles, etc. - Hunter said, complaining about the lack of such large malls. He placed the bags on the kitchen table, starting to put everything in his place.

\- Do not complain just because you went to buy. - Scold Bobbi.

\- No, I did not go shopping, you forced me to go. - Hunter said.

\- I did it because today you had to do the shopping. - Bobbi said. Hunter had run out of excuses. - You see, I'm always right.

\- She says she thought she could stop Ward and Maya alone. - Hunter said. Bobbi was annoyed, and began to see Hunter with a contemptuous look.

\- But you made a mistake that could have cost the life of the team to believe that Creel was the one that had the son of General Talbot locked up, and it turned out that it was Malick who had him locked up. - Bobbi said.

\- Yes, but you ... - And so they continued for most of the day, discussion after discussion after discussion.

* * *

New York.

 **(Background Suspense Music - Suspenseful & Dramatic Film Soundtracks "ANTICIPATION")**

The city was in complete darkness, due to the small number of lit lanterns. The port, in particular, was practically engulfed in total darkness, where nothing and no one was visible, except for a place lit by the single lighted lantern. Beneath that light were 4 people, all dressed in sports clothes so as not to raise suspicion in the few people who were still awake.

\- Are you sure this is the meeting place? - Asked one of the men.

\- Yeah, this is where they told me to get the drugs. - Said one of his comrades. This was the one in charge of informing on the delivery locations of the goods that they trafficked.

\- You better. - said the leader of the group.

\- Understand Batroc. - Said the informant, with a little fear in his voice.

They were there for about 45 minutes, until they could see something in the distance, a truck.

\- Look at Batroc, the cargo arrives. - Said one of the companions of Batroc. He watched the truck that came with great care, looking for any indication that it was the truck with the drug. Luckily, if it was the right truck, but I did not remove his doubts.

\- Hello gentlemen, my name is Mike Peterson and I come with a drug delivery for George Batroc. - said the trucker. He was a tall, thin person, black complexion, dark eyes, bald and with the right side of his face full of scars, possibly caused by a burn.

\- Well, you're waiting, give us the drugs. - Batroc said.

\- Of course, someone who comes to see the merchandise? - Mike asked. Batroc ordered one of his men to look at the drug.

They both went to the back of the truck to fetch the cargo of drugs there. The subject approached one of the bags and checked it, confirming that the merchandise was legitimate.

\- Well, we'll make lots of money on this. - Said the subject.

\- I do not believe it. - Mike said, approaching him.

\- To that you refer ... - Was going to say the subject, but Mike knocked him out after a strong blow to the head.

Mike got out of the truck and headed for Batroc. This one was surprised that his companion did not return. Mike had a serious look on his face, confirming Batroc's assumption, Mike was sent by Shield.

\- Kill him! - ordered Batroc as he left the place, entering into the darkness of the port. His men fired as many bullets as they had their weapons, but they bounced as they came in contact with Mike's body. He reached them and struck them with enough force to fall unconscious. Then he set out to find Batroc.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Batroc was wandering all over the harbor, in a position of defense in case Mike met. From time to time I heard footsteps, voices, one or another blow to the containers that were there. This greatly increased his nervousness, which was already quite large.

\- Come on, show yourself! - Batroc said trying to tease Mike.

\- What's the matter, you're scared!? - Batroc asked. He was quickly answered, for he received a blow that slightly stunned him. He got up as fast as he could and got into a fighting position, but there was no one in front of him.

\- What the hell, Mike, where are you!? Come and face me as a man! - Scream Batroc looking to provoke Mike. Suddenly, behind him stood a totally black figure, with his left eye glowing red as intense as the red of blood. Batroc froze at that figure, feeling weak and helpless before him. However, that did not stop him from attempting to attack him. Blows, elbows, kicks; Mike always managed to dodge them. Mike took it to get it in the middle of a kick, then hit him so hard that It left him lying on the ground, telling Batroc that the battle was lost.

\- One more thing, my name is not Mike. - He said, grabbing Batroc from the collar of his shirt. - My name is Deathlok. - Deathlok said, giving Batroc a blow strong enough to knock him out.

\- Coulson, catch Batroc, mission accomplished. - Deathlok said, notifying Coulson about the capture of Batroc.

\- 'Well done Deathlok, you can rest; I'll take care of him.' - Coulson said through the intercom.

Deathlok set out to retreat, taking Batroc and his men to a city police station and notifying Coulson about it.

* * *

Avengers Tower.

It was late at night; all the workers in the tower were gone. The only one left in the tower was Tony. He was investigating more about the mysterious young hero he saw on the day of the presentation. The exorbitant amount of information, videos, internet articles, etc., were very little informative about the young man, there was no possible address, name, something that would help him identify him. So much was his distraction that Tony did not realize that there was someone behind him.

\- What are you doing?

\- Aah! ... Pepper, do not scare me like that again please. - Tony answered after the shock that Pepper gave him.

\- Hehe ... I'm sorry. - Pepper said while he could not wait to laugh. - Will you answer my question?

\- Which? - Tony asked with a little confusion.

\- Well, the one I did to you before you got scared. - Pepper said with a drop of sweat falling for the hundred.

\- Oh, that question. - Tony said.

\- Uh ... dah. Come on, tell me. - Pepper said.

\- Well, I'm gathering information about a young hero who I could witness the day of the presentation and then recruit him to be part of the Avengers in the future. - Tony said. Pepper was slightly impressed.

\- So, you are looking for a possible new member for the team. - Pepper said.

 **(Most Epic Music: "Strength Of Destiny" by Fired Earth Music)** **(Read slowly)**

\- Yes. Speaking of that, come with me, I have something to show you. - Tony said as he left the room with Pepper.

Both took an elevator that took them towards the subterranean level of the tower. There were many machines working there, welding, storing and building various things.

\- The level of assembly, why did you bring me here? - Pepper asked.

\- To show you something I've been working on. - Tony answered. He took her to a rather small work area compared to the rest of the place, but it stood out because there were many parts of armor watered everywhere. There was a closed cabinet, like the ones where Tony kept his armor.

\- An armor? - Pepper asked. Tony looked at him with a look of emotion.

\- Yes, but not any armor ... - said Tony, approaching the window. He pressed a button to the side, making the window open, revealing a very different armor than the ones Tony used to design. The armor had a red color of the same tone that the other armors, with the unique difference that this one had some silver details instead of the characteristic yellow of the others. The helmet was like that of the other armor, but ended in tip on the chin. It was designed specifically for a woman to operate the suit. - ... This armor is for you.

Pepper was stunned, she had no words to express the emotion she felt to know that she would have her own armor.

\- She is ready? - Pepper asked.

\- No, I'm still giving him the finishing touches. But I promise that when I finish it I'll give it to you. - Tony answered.

\- How are you going to call her? - Pepper asked.

\- It's your armor. Put whatever name you prefer. - Tony said. Pepper stood thinking, searching and searching in her head for a name he thought it appropriate to put. Then an idea came to mind.

\- I'll name it Rescue. - Pepper said with determination.

\- Good name. - Tony said. They both left the room, ready to go home to rest. They turned off all the lights and all the machines of the level of assembly. One after another they were paying until only the light from the case that contained the newly christened Rescue armor glowed in the darkness of the place like a star to come.

 **(Stop video)**

* * *

Hive Village. 1 day for the meeting in Vienna.

 **(Track 18 - Something Dark Is Coming (Stargate Universe Unofficial Soundtrack))**

The streets were deserted, because of the small number of inhabitants in the village, if it can be called a village. The inhabitants of that area are Hive, an inhuman ancestor with the power to control any inhuman who comes into contact with his powers. Also the inhuman Alisha and James, were able to be divided in several replicas of itself and to control the fire respectively. Former Shield and inhuman agent, Daisy Johnson was also among them. The only human here was Dr. Holden Radcliffe, who was there to try to recreate the Kree's experiments to create the inhumans.

They had been in the village for a couple of weeks, unable to get out of it because they could not risk Shield finding them.

In that span of time, the most undisciplined of them all, James, began to feel bored and bored, going to drink in some pub that was there. Alisha, taking advantage of her ability to multiply, put many of her copies in different border points of the small town, defending them of any intruder. Daisy just walked around, learning every millimeter of town, in case there is an intruder. From time to time I would go to a high area to sit and think.

\- Why mom was so afraid of Hive? If everything is clear now. - Daisy wondered. Although she had not spent much time with her mother Jiaying, he knew he was hiding secrets she feared. Among those secrets was Hive.

\- Well ... according to your mother, Hive was an extremely powerful and unstable person, but now that we know him, she was not quite right. - Said James, who had just arrived there.

\- Did not you care about my mother's business? - Daisy asked.

\- It's true, I'm not interested. But this one in particles, I was curious. And not only I, those who were interested in their secrets, with Campbell included, were curious about that inhuman ancestor that she mentioned. - Answered James.

\- What a great definition of secrets was mom. - Daisy said with sarcasm.

\- She only mentioned the subject above, but never the details. - James said.

\- Then Jiaying was wise. - said a newcomer Hive, very calm in his voice.

\- Hive, what are you doing here? - Daisy asked.

\- I came to tell you something interesting, that could speed up our plan. - Hive said. He explained to both Daisy and James about the improvement of the plan. They were listening intently to their leader.

\- And that's what they will do. Understood? - Hive asked. The latter said it with an authoritarian tone.

\- Yes. - Daisy answered.

\- Yes, yes. What you say. - Answered James.

\- All right. Our plan will now benefit from the help of the governments of the world. - Hive said calmly.

 **(Stop video)**

* * *

Queens.

The streets of Queens were strangely alone for how early it was. On those streets was only an orange Audi R8 parked in a corner. This Audi is owned by Tony Stark, who was looking for the young hero he had seen a few days ago in an alley, managing to locate his usual area of work in Queens.

\- Oh come on, where is it? - Tony wondered. He had been looking for him for some time, but he was not successful.

\- Friday, any idea where it might be? Or any live broadcast where the boy is mentioned? - Tony asked.

\- Sorry, sir, but there's nothing about the spider boy right now. - Friday said.

\- Well, thanks for the information. Tony thanked her.

\- To order, Mr. Stark. - Friday said.

Tony set out to get back to his car so he could head for the Avengers tower. He was, however, arrested by a bully.

\- The wallet and all your valuables, give them to me. - said the thief with force in his voice, pointing to Tony with a weapon.

\- Hey, hey, easy. I do not think you want to mess with me. I'm Tony Stark. - Tony said trying to intimidate the thief, but not immature.

\- If you're Tony Stark, why did not you defend yourself? - Asked the thief.

\- Because I do not have with what, I did not bring something to defend myself because I did not think it necessary. - Tony answered. He did not think he needed any contraption to defend himself, since he was only going to look for the young man.

\- Well, now that mistake will cost your car. - said the thief with malice. But just before he could take the keys off, something stopped him. It was a strange, cobweb-like substance. He held the thief's arms and lifted him up to where the guy who threw the spider's web was.

Tony took the opportunity to search his vehicle for a pair of Iron Man boots, which allowed him to fly to where they were. He saw that the Arachnid boy was talking to the thief, who had his mouth covered with cobwebs, telling him a few jokes even though he was an enemy.

\- And then I said '+ a thousand prro that good momazo papu' and we laugh, jajajajaja. - Said the boy, laughing all over. His moment of fun was a little hard, as he realized that Tony was watching them.

\- Oh, Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you. - Said the boy, extremely nervous. He seemed to admire Stark quite a bit.

\- Yeah, same thing. - Tony said.

"And what brings you to Queens, Mr. Stark?" - Asked the young man.

\- I came here looking for you boy. - Tony answered.

\- To me? For what? - Asked the young man.

\- To tell you to go to the Avengers Tower shortly, I'll show you something you'll love. - Tony answered.

\- What are you going to give me? - Asked the young man.

\- It's a surprise, but I might let you know when you have to go. Possibly know who you are. - Tony said as he left, leaving the boy alone and excited.

* * *

New York.

After returning from the mysteriously missing K'un-Lun, Danny Rand took over the reins of the family business, Rand Enterprises, in order to take her to a better place. Together with his childhood friend, Ward Meachum, the son of Danny's father's business associate, Harold Meachum, they ran the company in a very effective way, almost to the level of Oscorp, Roxxon, Pym Technologies (before be destroyed), Stark Industries, among others. However, that was only one of Danny's occupations during the day, since during the night he operated as the watchman Iron Fist. In addition, he investigated the mysterious disappearance of K'un-Lun.

The clues he had collected contained little information, but that did not stop him from investigating further, investigating the subject. That led him to discover that, apparently, La Mano was involved in the disappearance of the city. Danny investigated for days to discover the location of some hidden base or some frequent meeting place of The Hand, which he obtained from a warrior of these: Central Park.

Danny walked cautiously, accompanied by his friend Colleen Wing.

\- Are you sure it's here? - Asked Colleen. She was holding a sword sheathed in her left hand.

\- Totally safe. This is where he told me to come. - Danny answered while referring to the warrior I question.

They both walked for a long time in search of the warriors. They were found a few meters from the exit. Everyone was gathered around a nearby tree. The atmosphere around was cold. The tension increased. Danny's heart beat a thousand an hour, with a constant question hovering in his mind: what did they do with K'un-Lun?

\- Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. - I cordially greet Madame Gao, an ally of The Hand. - Call them here today to discuss matters of paramount importance. - Ad. The warriors were waiting for what he was going to say. - All here we know that Daredevil, in an attempt to protect Elektra, the dark sky, It collapse to the division of The Hand of Nobu some months ago, that was assassinated soon after by the master Stick. - Said the old woman, taking a little pause. - In addition, Danny Rand, along with his friends, specifically Colleen Wing, assassinated the master Bakuto. However, this is not an impediment for the resurrection of the Black Sky to be fulfilled. - Gao said. The warriors began to shout the name of the Hand to the air, raising the fist like symbol of it.

Danny and Colleen were shocked. They knew something big was coming.

\- This is bad. I have to stop them. - Danny said, ready to leave the hiding place in which they were, but was stopped by Colleen.

\- Wait, Madame Gao is not finished. - Colleen said, pointing to where the enemy group was.

\- However, we also know that the only ones able to stop us are Iron Fist and Daredevil. Although the latter has been missing since his battle with Nobu, it is only a matter of time before he returns to the streets. For that reason, some of our spies infiltrating the United Nations have contacted me, giving me very valuable information. This information is about a document approved by 117 countries and are to be ratified tomorrow, called The Sokovia Agreements. These are meant to regulate superhuman activity, especially the Avengers and inhumans. If we get Danny forced to sign them, he will not get so far in our plans. - Finished. The warriors shouted with excitement.

\- I am sorry. - Everyone turned to see who had said that. - But I will not allow them to force my iron fist into the light. - Danny said. I was tired of hearing them say that. His gaze was calm, but at the same time somewhat intimidating.

\- Oh, Danny, nice to see you. - Gao said. - And tell me, what brings you here? - I ask.

\- I was investigating, and you, what are you doing here? - Danny asked.

\- Well, as you have already noticed, we were talking about certain matters that we have pending. - Answered Gao.

\- Who or who is the Black Sky? - Asked a fresh out Colleen.

\- I do not have to answer them, but they will find out sooner or later. - Gao said. - Finish them. - It order.

The warriors obeyed, going towards their enemies and enclosing them in a circle. There were about 8 people. Danny adopted a battle pose, ready to fight. Colleen, for her part, drew her sword, which shone in the darkness of the night. The silence that followed was prolonged. The tension increased more and more, waiting for one of those present there to give the first blow.

Then one of the warriors pounced on Colleen. It threw a cut that its enemy could dodge in an agile movement. The others did not waste time and went against Danny and Colleen. Danny threw punches and kicks combined with agile moves such as jumps, spins, among others. Colleen was fighting against 3 subjects, who had a small front in front of Colleen, who cut, kicks and kicks in an agile and effective way. In one of those blows that he threw, I managed to hit one of a warrior, then hit him hard enough to make him unconscious.

Danny still fought with his five opponents. These had left Danny at a disadvantage slightly. Even so, Danny beat as much as possible to one person, managing to knock out 3 of his opponents.

Colleen kicked his last enemy standing. He fell to the ground, but he rose quickly. They both looked each other in the eye, before resuming their battle. Colleen cut with his sword as much as he could, but his enemy was always free. In agile movement, the warrior stripped Colleen of his sword, leaving her to fight with a clean fist. Kicks, blows, elbows, dragged; None of the 2 seemed to have a clear advantage. The warrior kicked Colleen, causing him to fall to the ground near his sword. The warrior pounced on her with the intention of killing her, but in a swift movement, Colleen took her sword and placed it in front of her, traversing the warrior. The blood began to emanate from the subject's belly, gliding briefly through the cold metal of the sword. Colleen unearthed her sword from the subject's belly, leaving it to agonize.

Danny was still fighting a warrior, which was the last one he lacked. Both were divided quickly and quickly, seeking to defeat their respective opponent. In punch that the warrior tried to propitiate to Danny, this accomplishment intercept it, grabbing its arm, soon to break it. The warrior cried out in pain, falling to the floor as he held his arm. However, this did not stop him from continuing to try to defeat Danny, giving him a few blows with his healthy arm, one kick, all done in an agile and effective way. Then, Danny got tired of playing, starting to get serious. He began to beat it ferociously, quickly and skillfully, without leaving his opponent to attack. When he had the opportunity to permanently knock him out, Danny jumped, followed by a spin on his shaft to finish off with a kick that knocked out his opponent.

Madame Gao watched this calmly. Then, he sent two of his warriors to retreat.

Both were armed with a sword, making them with them as if the fight that was coming was a game for them.

 **(Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: "Infinite Strength" by Maria Rubel)**

\- Colleen, step aside, this time I'll be serious. - Danny said. Colleen ignored her, pulling away to avoid collateral damage.

Danny closed his eyes, his hands together, one closed and the other open, and he began to breathe deeply. His enemies were surprised, but they did not interrupt him, only looked at him with confusion. Danny kept concentrating, focusing his chi. Suddenly, his fist began to emanate a yellow light, with certain green tints due to the combination of the blue of his veins and the yellow of his fist. He had invoked the iron fist.

His opponents were impressed that Danny knew how to use that technique. However, they were not intimidated at all. Danny now had a cold look on his face, positioning himself for battle. His opponents pounced on him, throwing slits into the air, trying to hit one. Danny dodged them with incredible speed and agility, which would scare even the most experienced martial artist. His opponents continued to try to hit a cut, but their attempts were in vain. Then they began to distribute blows and kicks quickly and quickly, but Danny always found a way to escape his blows. He analyzed the movements of his opponents carefully, looking for some blind spot that would give him the opportunity to finish them off. Then he found it. His enemies continued to slash, beat and kick. Danny then took a turn, ending up in a kick that caused his enemies to stop the attack. It was his chance. Danny began to beat with his normal fist, kicks, elbows, among others. When his enemies tried to re-distribute cuts, Danny took the opportunity to put his fist in the middle. The sword broke into several pieces resulting from the impact with the fist. The other warrior tried the same, but the result was no different. Danny knocked out more power, finishing slowly with them. The first warrior to fall was hit hard in the face by Danny. His companion was helpless. Danny prepared to finish him, trying to punch him with his iron fist. He got into position, concentrated his chi, and then released the blow. The blow was so strong that it released a shock wave from which even Colleen had to hold to not fly. A cloud of dust rose. Danny was standing in front of a fallen warrior, who was remarkably wounded and bloodied, but not dead. The damages in the field were remarkable, because the blow of Danny was so strong, that it had left a crater of about 5 meters in diameter. Even the trees outside the radius of the crater were out of place. The light emanating from Danny's fist went out, marking the end of the fight.

* * *

 **Wow, until I was impressed with the end of the chapter I swear, I think I did what the Iron Fist series supposedly did not do, battles worthy of the power and ability of the character :D. Daredevil, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Hellcat, Mockingbird, Slingshot, Deathlok, Quake, Hellfire, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Luke Cage and 2 of the characters that leave in mystery the last chapter: Nick Fury and Maria Hill, which gives a total of 14 new characters so far. Do not worry about the third chapter, it may not be as late as this, since this was very long, I admit. Do not forget to leave your reviews telling me how the chapter, suggestions, theories of the sides of new characters, etc. May the force accompany them and the spirit of vengeance protect them, until the next.**


	3. Division and Recruitment Part 2

**Hello my beautiful people, how are you? Here your Ghost Rider 28 server back :). I regret having kept them waiting for a long time, this time I will not make excuses, but I assure you that this time of rest gave me strength to be able to continue with the story, which returns with more force than ever: D. And loaded with changes in the writing.**

 **Before starting the chapter, I want to thank a colleague writing fanfiction pamelaswanjones, for placing the Spanish version of this story among her favorites, thank you very much and I hope you like this and the other stories that I am developing. I also want to thank everyone who read this story as a ghost. I love you ghosts. I also want to apologize to you for not thanking you in the last chapter.**

 **Without further ado, let's start: D.**

* * *

 **Legend**

 **A: normal conversation**

 **A: calling, writing, flashback or TV report**

 **POV: perspective of the characters. If the POV of another character is not indicated, it is because the previous POV has not changed**

 **... ... ... home of narrative without perspective or period of time from one moment to another**

 **(): Thoughts or conversation in a particular language**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Most Emotional Music Ever: Solus Sanctus)**

 **(Video 2: City In Ruin - Arrow: Season 1 [Soundtrack] - Blake Neely)**

 **(Video 3: Ost Shingeki no Kyojin - Aramy Attack (Mikasa))**

 **(Video 4: Hans Zimmer - Batman Begins - The Chase)**

 **(Video 5: ~ Bleach OST On the Precipice of Defeat ~)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The rights of the characters, the film and the series referenced in this story are not my property. They are owned by Marvel Enterteintmen, Marvel Studios and Marvel TV respectively.**

* * *

 **Captain America: Civil War What If...?**

 **Chapter 3: Division and Recruitment Part 2**

* * *

POV Steve

London. Funeral of Peggy Carter.

Undoubtedly, Peggy's death took me by surprise 3 days ago. I knew that sooner or later she would have to leave, accompany her departed Shield companions, but I never thought it would be so soon, I thought it would last at least a year or two, but reality hit me hard with this news. Attending his funeral then became not only my duty ... but also my obligation. Not only because he was one of his comrades during World War II, but also as his friend, who, had he not fallen on the ice, had formed a family with her.

I offered to load his coffin on the day of the funeral, both for his family and for me. A last act of companionship towards that person he so appreciated. The sadness of all was remarkable, the atmosphere around us was full of pain. The wound he had left was deep, both in his family and friends. The sobs were very present. Tears ran slowly through the faces of all, full of nostalgia and sadness for memories that we managed to share at his side. Memories that will never return. Memories that we will cherish for the rest of our days. Memories that we will defend until our last breath. And wherever Peggy is now, we know she's in a better place. I know you're in a better place.

After leaving Peggy's coffin in place, I went to my seat, where Sam was waiting for me.

The Pope began to give his speech.

Much of that speech does not pay attention to him, because the pain still gnaws at me.

\- And now, I'd like to pass the Sharon Carter pass. - Said the Pope. Sam tells me about Sharon's turn, pointing at her. I quickly turned my gaze on her.

\- Margaret Carter was known to be a founding member of Shield, but I only told her Aunt Peggy. She had a photo in her office. Aunt Peggy next to John F. Kennedy. It seemed cool to me as a child, but it created a very high expectation, which is why I never told anyone that we were related. I once asked him how he had mastered diplomacy and espionage at a time when no woman was wanted to succeed in such fields. Then I answered: 'If possible do it, but if not, do not do it. Even when everyone tells you something is wrong, it's good. Even when everyone tells you to move. It is your duty to stand like a tree, look into their eyes and say no to them, move you. - Finish your speech.

The minutes passed after the funeral ended, and I was still in the church, thinking about everything that happens to Peggy's side and everything that may have happened. Then I noticed that someone was approaching, looking over my shoulder at Natasha. She approached me, with clear intentions to comfort me in this difficult moment.

\- After I thawed, I thought all my acquaintances were dead. I later discovered that she was still alive. I was lucky I had it.

\- And she was lucky to have you. - And he was right.

\- Who signed? - I asked for.

\- Tony, Rhodey, Vision, Hill.

\- Clint?

\- He says he's retired.

\- Wanda?

\- To determinate.

\- Some street hero?

\- For now none. - He said. - I'm going to Vienna for the signing of the agreements. There is still room in the jet. - I was silent. I did not want to sign these agreements and I did not mind being pursued by the authorities, after all, I can keep hidden. - Steve, not only because it is the path of least resistance does not mean that it is the wrong way. Being together is more important than how we stay together.

\- And what do we sacrifice for it? - She was silent. - Sorry, Nat. I cannot sign them.

\- I know.

\- What are you doing here then?

\- I did not want you to be alone. - It was the last thing she said before she gave me a hug in support of my loss.

* * *

POV Zemo

Vienna. 5 Hours before the meeting.

I had already arrived in Vienna. The hot weather of the day made me sweat to sing, but I did not give importance. The main thing at the moment for me was to go to the UN headquarters and install the bomb somewhere hidden. However, first I would have to slip into the crowd, and that will not be a simple task. The hardest thing will be to be able to get through the crowd - which I have already done in the military, but I think I am rusty - in the most secretive way possible. In the distance I can see a press van, which will serve to place the bomb.

\- (Well, time to put into practice what was learned in the army) - The hour of truth arrives. It's time to see how rusty I am.

Walk slowly through the crowd, wrapped in my camouflage robes - which consist of a black military uniform from the mid torso down, plus a purple hood that covers my face to avoid being recognized - so I can go unnoticed. The number of guards was large, much more than necessary. However, I manage to pass through the defenses without being seen, either leaving some of them unconscious, hiding in dark places or behind the walls, etc.

Finally get to the van. From the small bag he wore, pull out a device carefully placed on the bottom, along with a counter that had about 5 hours before the detonation.

I quickly left the place, avoiding being seen.

* * *

POV T'Challa

4 Hours later

The meeting was about to begin. Reporters broadcast live on the ratification of the Sokovia Accords. Thousands of spectators eager to see the event, due to recent problems with superhuman and inhumane in between. Preparations to begin were made, only the session was left to begin. While I wait, I approach the large window that was in the room to see the police officers on the outskirts of the premises and the reporters transmitting this to the rest of the world.

For my part, this does not interest me. However much damage the Avengers and street guards have caused, they are also people, and they should not be forced to do something they do not want. If they should be watched, that they are, but in their right measure.

This thought rondo both in my head, but something got me the idea of the head.

Turning around, I saw the former Shield agent and founding member of the Avengers, Natasha Romanoff. His motive of being here was obvious, supporting the Sokovia Accords as a representative of the Avengers, at least for this occasion.

\- Excuse me, Miss Romanoff? - I ask a young lady kindly.

\- Yes?

\- You have to sign this. - said the young lady kindly. She proceeded to sign.

\- Thank you. - Thank the receptionist. After that I approached Miss Romanoff.

\- I think we're not used to being the center of attention.

\- They are not very flattering at times.

\- Even the moments have not affected you so much. Considering your last trip to the Capitol, I did not think you were comfortable with this company.

\- I'm not.

\- And that's why I'm glad to see you here, Miss Romanoff.

\- What does not agree with all this?

\- Agreements, yes. Politics, not so much. Two people in a room solve more than a hundred.

\- Unless you load a piano. - Said my father, King T'Chaka.

\- (Wakandian) Father.

\- (Wakandian) Son. - I greet my father cheerfully. Then his face became serious as he turned to Miss Romanoff. - Miss Romanoff.

\- King T'Chaka. Allow me to apologize for everything that happened in Nigeria.

\- Thank you. And thank you, for agreeing with all this. I'm sorry to hear that Captain Rogers does not appear today.

\- Me too.

\- Attention, sit down. This meeting is about to be held. - They warned by microphone.

\- It's the future that requires us. A pleasure to meet you. - Said. Miss Romanoff proceeded to her seat.

\- (Wakandian) To be a man who disapproves of diplomacy, you become more and more skilled in it.

\- (Wakandian) I'm happy, Father. - Then my father rubbed my hand with my hand, directing it towards mine later.

\- (Wakandian) Thank you. - Raise your hand and kiss it.

\- (Wakandian) Thank you. - My father proceeded to go to his place. I turned to him with a bad foreboding.

* * *

Minutes later. In the middle of T'Chaka's speech.

\- When Wakanda's stolen vibranium was used, to create a terrible weapon, we were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country that has existed in the shadows. We will not, however, let this misfortune drive us back. We will fight, to improve the world of which we want to be part.

While my father was saying this, I noticed something strange on the outskirts of the building.

\- I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative.

I realized then that the guards had discovered a hidden bomb in a press van.

\- Everybody at the floor! - Warn quickly as I headed for my father. Try to catch up with him. But it was in vain. The bomb had exploded, sending me away and with my father suffering the greatest impact. When I fell to the ground, quickly find my father, while I crawled to get to wherever he was. When I found him, I hurried to take his vital signs.

Do not…

There was not…

There was nothing…

The pain began to invade me, accompanied by sadness. I took my father's hand as tears welled, then rocked him in my lap, too sore from his death.

* * *

POV Unknown

Moments before the explosion

Wow this was going to be a busy, almost historic event. 117 nations gathered in a complex to ratify the Sokovia Accords. With an event of such magnitude, the defense of the event must be of equal magnitude. That's why I'm here. I had been assigned to protect one of the sectors of this building to prove that I am capable. And I'm not willing to defraud.

I must admit, I'm nervous. Nervous that he is not useful enough. Nervous about an attack on the meeting. Nervous of any possibility of disaster, to be honest. That thought rondo my head for a long time while monitoring the surroundings.

\- And this is Jeffrey Mace, the subject of Project Patriot. - Listen behind me, surprising me. When I turned around, I met General Glenn Talbot, supervisor of the project. He was accompanied by ministers, apparently Nigerian.

\- So you're the one they call The Patriot. A pleasure to meet you Mace. - I cordially greet one of the ministers.

\- The taste is mine, sir.

\- And tell me Mace what are you doing here in Vienna? Asked General Talbot.

\- I was assigned to be part of the guards of the meeting. - I replied. - What is the question?

\- I just did not expect to find you here.

\- So here I am. "At that moment I noticed that one of the ministers was approaching me.

\- And tell us Mr. Mace, what makes you think you can stand guard at this meeting?" As it turns out, you're a newbie to this kind of thing.

\- Indeed, I am new to this type of work. However, I will do my best to save as many people as I can in the event of an incident or attack.

\- Besides, I can assure you, Jeffrey is the one to carry out this mission that the US government could have sent." - Talbot added.

\- Let's hope so. We trust you in all the defense personnel, boy. - He said. Then they left. For me it was a little awkward, having to talk to a couple of high-ranking ministers about what I can do and what I can bring.

\- You were impressed by Jeffrey. Talbot said sarcastically.

\- And say it.

\- Well, I'll say goodbye. I have to deal with a friend. Do not do anything silly, Mace.

\- Yes sir. - Said. Then he proceeded to leave. I decided to go a little further in the building, but ...

\- Oh shit. - I felt a tremor under my feet, followed by the sound of an explosion, apparently very close to us. Some were frightened, others were alerted. But the worst was not the explosion. The part of the building where we were found had been severely damaged, because rocks began to fall, first small, but then they grew in size. People fled in terror, seeking to escape the small, slow collapse. However, I managed to see a group of people heading towards the exit very slowly. Among them was a girl who was hit by a small rock on the head, leaving her unconscious. A thick thread of blood ran down his face. Look up to see if anything could jeopardize their lives or hinder the passage, and indeed, a large rock was about to fall a few feet in front of them.

\- Watch out! - Let me know. They heard me and looked up, noticing the falling rock, trying to accelerate the pace to keep them from falling on them. Then the rock loosened, falling in its direction. I quickly went to where they were to prevent the rock crushing them, managing to hold it on my shoulders. The boys were shocked at the fact.

\- Hurry up, you're short! - Said. They ran until they reached the exit. Quickly, throw the rock to one side and ran as fast as I could from the building. On leaving, I ran into the boys I had saved, who approached me.

\- Hey, thanks for saving us in there.

\- Yes, it was very heroic of you. Thanks to you, our friend is receiving care, we just delivered it with the medical equipment of the place.

\- What a relief.

\- Who you are? - This question I thought for a while. He did not want to give an ordinary answer, let alone the boys he had just saved. He had to respond in a way that was marked in his memories for the rest of his life. Then an idea occurred to me.

\- My name is Jeffrey Mace, The Patriot.

* * *

POV Sharon

In a London hotel. After the funeral of Peggy Carter.

After my funeral address, everyone except Steve left the church to chat about our experiences with my aunt. Some good, bad, sad anecdotes; But at the end of the day they were memories that were preserved until the end of our days.

Leaving aside the melancholy, it did not take long before Steve left the church after talking to Natasha. He did not want to tell me what they were talking about, but since Steve is not good at lying, it was obviously about the Sokovia Accords. Do not mind the matter, so I asked if he could accompany me to the hotel where I was staying, which I gladly accept.

That brings us here. We were in the hotel, heading for the elevator that would take me to the floor where my room was. The way here was very pleasant, because we talked very smoothly during the journey. It was not until we got to the hotel entrance that Steve became interested about me last with Peggy.

\- My mother tried to keep me from enlisting. But not Auntie Peggy. She bought me my first thigh holster. - I said nostalgic.

\- Very practical.

\- Yes, and elegant. - By this time we were already in front of the elevator. I rushed to press the button to go down. Meanwhile, Steve decided to start a conversation so that the silence did not become uncomfortable.

\- The CIA assign you here now? - I ask.

\- Berlin, Special Anti-Terrorism Unit.

\- Sounds interesting. - His comment gave me a bit of laughter to be honest.

\- Yes it is. - Said. Steve took a short pause, it seemed he was about to ask a question.

\- I wanted to ask you something. From when you spied on the other side of the hall.

\- Are you talking about when I was doing my job? - I could see how he laughed slightly at the question.

\- Did Peggy know that? - I was silent for a moment. He knew the answer, but he did not want to give it so hastily, so take a break.

\- She kept many secrets. I did not see one of you necessary. - I replied. He did not give Steve time to answer, for the elevator had arrived. But I could see that he made a sly smile on his face.

\- Thanks for joining me.

\- You're welcome. - He said. Apparently he had not realized that we had stared into our eyes for a few seconds, seconds that to me were eternal. But I cannot blame myself, because the blue of his eyes is very entangled.

\- Steve. - Someone said. It was a newcomer Sam. He felt exalted. - You gotta see This. - He said in a rush.

He took us to the room where he had stayed, showing us that they were transmitting a report on a terrorist attack carried out at the UN headquarters in Vienna, where ratification of the Agreements was taking place. Instinctively I started to call a friend who was present at the place, while Sam and Steve saw the report.

\- A bomb hidden in a van press ...

\- Who coordinates? - Ask during the call.

\- I wrestle with the UN headquarters ...

\- Are the forensics reliable? - Ask this time.

\- There are 70 wounded and 12 dead, including King T'Chaka of Wakanda. Authorities issued a security video of a suspect, who was identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. - Said the reporter, while they were showing images of a security video of a hooded subject. I could see how Steve was almost imperceptibly impressed, as Sam watched him. - The infamous Hydra agent, linked to numerous terrorist acts and political assassinations. - After that, I went to the boys.

\- I have to go to work. - Said. Sam took a moment to let Steve think his next move, while I stayed in the room. Steve stared at nothing, thinking about what he could do.

Sharon.

\- Yes?

\- I need you to do me a favor.

* * *

POV Natasha

Vienna

After the explosion, the rescue teams soon arrived. A large number of firefighters were trying to placate the fire from the areas affected by the blast, while others, accompanied by various police officers, were looking for people trapped in the rubble. The number of dead was not very large, 12 people in total, but someone among them had caused great pain, the king of Wakanda, T'Chaka. Many in Wakanda, both citizens and Dora Milaje - protective military corps of the king of the nation - were mourning the death of their king at the moment. But he who had taken most of the pain, not only to witness the death of his king, but also of his father, was T'Challa. His gaze was lost after the attack, a product of the pain that was inflicted. He was sitting on a bench, his gaze fixed on an empty spot. I approached him, sitting on a bench next to his, intending to comfort him.

\- I'm truly sorry. - Said. T'Challa turned, giving me an expressionless expression mixed with a melancholy look. I look down. I could tell he was playing with his father's ring.

\- In my culture ... death is not the end, it is rather ... a point of momentum. You stretch both hands, and Bast and Sekhmet, lead you to the green savannah, where you can run forever. - He said. A belief that is so relieving is most welcome indeed. And King T'Chaka was now part of those who were running in that savannah.

\- It sounds very peaceful.

\- My father thought so. - Notice he put on his father's ring. - But I'm not my father. His voice showed a little restrained anger.

\- T'Challa, the Special Unit will decide who will arrest Barnes. His fists clenched in anger as far as he could see. He quickly got up.

\- Do not bother, Miss Romanoff. I'll kill him myself. - It was the last thing he said to me before retiring. I could not think long after that, because my phone started ringing. I was getting a call.

\- Yes?

\- ' _Are you okay?'_ \- Steve asked from the other side.

\- Yes thanks. I think I was lucky. - I answered seriously. Look sideways before getting up. - I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do know. Do not move. You'll only make things worse. For all of us. Please.

\- _'Or you arrested me?'_

\- No. Someone else will if you interfere. So are the rules now.

\- _'If he has gone so far I must be the one to stop him.'_

\- Why? - I asked for.

\- _'Because I have less chance of dying in the attempt.'_ \- He said before hanging up. Put the phone down after that. We really were in serious trouble.

\- Fuck. - Said. I knew Steve was going to get involved somehow or other, but apparently his stubbornness prevents him from seeing that scenario.

\- Mrs. Romanoff. - They called. I turned to see who it was. He was tall, thin-skinned, with dark eyes and black hair. He was wearing a black armor suit over a dark blue flannel; Black pants with certain touch of blue, a military belt and boots.

\- Yes?

\- I'm sorry to appear so suddenly, but I need to talk to you."

\- You want?

\- Accompany it in case something bad happens.

\- Why?

\- Because I sense something bad is coming. And I do not think I'm the only one? His gaze left me seeing that he had the same bad thorn as I did.

\- It's okay. The more people help us the better. What's your name?

\- Jeffrey Mace.

* * *

POV Steve

Vienna

After my conversation with Nat I went to a coffee shop that was near where I was. Sam sat eating a dessert inside the coffee shop.

\- He told you to stay away? - I ask. - Maybe he's right.

\- He helped me. - Replicate.

\- In '45 maybe. I just make sure to consider our options. Those who shoot you usually shoot me too.

I could not answer him, he was right. But he is my friend, and I will help him recover his memory. Then Sharon arrived.

\- Lot of information arrived since the video was made public. Everyone assure to have seen the Winter Soldier in his gym. Most of it is crap. Except this. - I handed a folder containing a document with the possible location of Bucky. - My boss expects a report right now. It's all the advantage you'll get. - He said. I came to see the document he gave me. There was information about his possible location, reports of people who thought he had seen him, commercial activity apparently of him, among other things. As a bonus, Sharon had put the information I asked for. - Kill him, it's the order. - He said before he left. I doubted.

* * *

POV Zemo

Berlin Germany

The UN attack had been a success. Now I had to get ready to start Phase 2 of the plan. To do this, I started practicing the code Winter Soldier with the book I took from Karpov's records. At the same time that he was studying, a report of the attack happened on television.

\- (Russian) Welcome ... One ... One ... Freight wagon ... Freight wagon ... - I stopped abruptly, for someone was knocking on the door. Keep the book in a drawer to avoid being discovered. I proceeded to approach the door, careful that it was an attack. Worry led me to take my gun, without removing it from the sling.

\- (German) Sir, I have your breakfast. - said the maid on the other side. I dropped my weapon after this. I unlocked the door and opened it, feigning joy so as not to arouse suspicion.

\- (German) I can smell it even before I open the door.

\- (German) Bacon and black coffee, again. I can make you something new if you want ... I'll put this on ...

\- (German) Calm down, I can. - I said, preventing him from entering. I could not risk discovering it.

* * *

Bucky POV

Bucharest, Rumania

Wow, today was a quiet day. Nothing out of the ordinary. At least not since I ran away after the fall of Shield. It had been 2 years since I disappeared, and yes, I have been met a few times - and managed to escape - but I manage to live a quiet life.

I was in the center, right in front of a small fruit stand, specifically berries. His price was affordable - like all fruits - so I decided to buy 2. Already on the way back to my apartment, notice something strange in a guy across the street. He had worried about me. I quickly looked away, glancing at him. It was then that he discovered who he was, which is why I fled from the kiosk where he was working when I noticed he was coming towards him. When I arrived at his kiosk, I found a newspaper that, after reading it, left me feeling on edge.

I had to go home fast...

* * *

POV Steve

Bucky's House

In Bucky's house, I was surprised that it was empty. He did not even feel a soul. It was a small apartment with a single room that served as a kitchen, living room and bedroom, plus a bathroom. Perfect for a single person. On the refrigerator I could see a notebook, a kind of diary or a notebook. I took it, leaving in its place a couple of sweets that were on the notebook, of which I read a little.

\- _'Alert, Cap. German Special Forces are approaching from the south.'_ \- Sam said from the communicator.

\- It is understood. "Then notice a presence right behind me. Turn to see who it was, meeting Bucky.

\- Do you know me? - I asked for. He wanted to know if he had regained some memory.

\- You're Steve. I read about you in a museum.

\- _'They set perimeter.'_

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

The cops are going up the stairs. All armed.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

Leave your note book in the inn. Weak footsteps were heard on the lower floors.

\- I know you're nervous, and you have many reasons to be ... But I do not believe you.

... ... ...

... ... ...

They approach the apartment.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

\- I was not at the UN. Leave that in the past.

\- _'They're entering the building. More than before.'_

\- Those who believe that if he comes here. And they do not think to take you alive.

\- How smart. Good strategy.

... ... ...

... ... ...

They are getting closer. 4 floors away.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

\- _'They're on the roof. I'm vulnerable.'_ \- Notice, Sam.

\- You must not end up fighting Buck.

\- _'5 seconds.'_

\- Always ends up in a fight. - He said, while removing the glove, leaving his mechanical arm exposed.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

They arrive at the apartment entrance. They prepare the ram.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

\- You saved me from the river. Why?

\- I do not know

\- _'3 seconds'_

\- Yes, you do.

\- _'Come in! Come in!'_ \- It was the last warning. Suddenly, a grenade went through the kitchen window, which I swerved quickly, avoiding the explosion. Another grenade came through the other window, just in front of Bucky. He kicked it to me, covering it with my shield when I had it to less than 10 cm.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

\- (German) Now. - I order one of the cops. His companions knocked on the door with the ram.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _Bucky POV_

 **(Video 2: 03 City In Ruin - Arrow: Season 1 [Soundtrack] - Blake Neely)**

After avoiding the grenades, grab my mattress and place it on my left side, thus avoiding a sniper shot. Then listen to the blows. Instinctively throw the table toward the door, blocking it. Then two policemen entered through the windows. I hit one, leaving him slightly dazed. Steve stopped the other by knocking him to the ground, causing the policeman to shoot and the shots deflected toward the ceiling. The policeman I stunted got up. I grab him from the back and throw him deeper into the apartment, being knocked out by the rappel rope, which reached its stretch limit. I realized that someone had come in through the back door. Steve avoided shooting by deflecting his weapon, which he uses to kick it and leave it knocked out. Then I wanted to leave, but Steve grabbed my arm.

Buck stops! I let go of his grip. - Or you would kill somebody. - Then throw it and hit the ground, opening an opening in it and keeping my hand there.

\- I will not kill anyone. - From the opening, take out a backpack, which throws towards the nearby roof. Then another policeman burst in, and he started firing. I covered myself with my arm. Then Steve covered me with his shield. Another policeman leaned out the window, starting to shoot. At the same time, Steve covered me on the right flank. Take advantage to push Steve toward the outside cop, falling with him. The one inside was still shooting, but I avoided placing my hand in front of him. Then I knock him out.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

I got up quickly, followed by the officer. Take your weapon and I deflected it, then proceed to leave it out of combat.

* * *

 _Bucky POV_

The policeman who had stunned the rappelling rope got up. Quickly take a block of concrete and hit it with it, sending it flying to the bathroom.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

 **(Video 3: Ost Shingeki no Kyojin - Aramy Attack (Mikasa))**

The police department were filled out and proceeded to shoot the screws on the side of the door to enter. Two officers were placed on either side of the door to ambush Barnes. However, a sudden blow through the wall, leaving knocked who received it. Other officers tried to get in front of the apartment, but Bucky tackling the door, hitting the officers who were in front of her. The policeman who was closer tried to shoot, but Bucky managed to deflect the weapon and arremeterle a blow. Then, an officer went through the skylight, starting to shoot. Bucky got covered with his arm, and saw that the officer was nearby. I take the opportunity to grab it and propel it into the wall, knocking him out. Two policemen approached from the left and down, leaving him cornered. Instinctively,Bucky took the ram and hit officers with it. The fight lasted longer than I expected, and would last saw after coming up more. It wanting to jump to the other officers, he grabbed the policeman who had knocked out the wall and jump 2 story down, starting to fight with other officers more.

Steve left the department and locate Bucky quickly. Along with his, there was a policeman for help from a communicator.

\- (German) need reinforcements immediately. The goal is ... - Steve took the communicator and broke it, preventing talking.

Bucky manages to loosen the grip of a policeman and hits another face was to attack him, leaving him dazed. Hit the head of his captor with a nearby glass and the other officer tries to throw it down the stairs. However, Steve manages to avoid it.

\- What happens Buck? - Bucky will not take importance and moves on. Steve lifts and throws the officer against the wall.

Bucky takes one end of the banister and used rope to lower 3 floors. Arriving kicks a policeman, which also pulls one of his companions who was behind because of the momentum. And on his feet, he begins to fight with other 2 officers. Steve was down and in the middle of his way was found with 2 official, who snagged and pulled one hanging down the stairs and his partner supporting her weight.

After knocking out the officers with whom he fought, Bucky noticed that one pointed a gun at him. But Steve achievement prevent fired by throwing his shield. Bucky jump over the railing and dropped. At a certain point, the banister one floor below gripped.

\- Ahhh! - Scream by the sudden arrest he suffered. Without taking importance rose, kicking a door. The corridor behind the door leading to a corridor ending in a balcony. Without hesitation, Bucky took running and jumping. Managed to reach the same roof where his backpack, turning after landing to absorb the impact. He took his backpack and tried to flee. However, I notice a shadow of someone who was about to attack him. He took a turn on the floor to avoid his attacker. Soon stand to attack him. However, his opponent left him puzzled.

This was wearing a combat suit apparently Wakandiano design. Jagged had certain details in the neck, arms and legs. He also wore a helmet that resembled the shape of a cat. This rose and moved into position. Her fingers went claws, ready to rend what they find in their path.

Bucky launches the first attack, which dodges his opponent ducking. This kicks him twice, once in the abdomen and another chest. Bucky retried attack, but the rival bloc. Next, the subject tries to attack mysterious above and then below. Bucky achievement block. Launches type garrazo open hand, which prevents Bucky stooping. Again, the subject tries to throw another garrazo, which Bucky lock, trying to attack him later. His opponent manages to avoid it, turns around, hits Bucky and thunders with a knee, which sends Bucky flying, hitting with an air conditioner. He quickly realized that the subject was going to stab him with his claws, dodging quickly. The subject walked around to his left, trying to stab him again. Bucky manages to dodge.

The subject then gathers momentum of one of the air conditioners with his foot, giving a powerful garrazo Bucky manages to block. The subject pouncing on passing lightly over an air, knocking Bucky and subjecting it to the ground.

Steve comes to the balcony and see the fight. The subject tries to attack direct Bucky in the face with its claws, but Bucky take a tube which retains his attacker. Steve back, still looking at the fight. Note that Sam was approaching in the distance.

\- Sam, southwest roof. - Steve said as he backed away.

\- Who the hell is that? - Sam asked.

\- I'm about to find out. - Said, then take run and jump to the roof, landing with a twist. At the same time, a helicopter approaching.

The subject manages to break the tube, attempting to strike again. Bucky was forced to take him by the arms to hold the attack, with the grip of his opponent brushing his face. One of the claws achieve a little tear his cheek, making sprout a small trickle of blood from it. From the helicopter started shooting, hitting the subject costume - Who resisted the bullets - making turn around. Steve realizes the danger in which is Bucky.

\- Sam. -Avisa. Sam proceeded to approach the helicopter.

\- I'll do it. - He said. Then, turn off the wings and kicked the tail of the helicopter, causing it to become unbalanced. Sam dropped, activating its wings again about four meters above the ground.

Bucky kicks his attacker, causing it to stop its attempt to attack. Bucky rises and collects his bag, preparing to run. The subject follows. Bucky jumps a vent on the side of the building, looking up to see if they followed. To his misfortune, the subject jump to the wall and slid - using his claws - for the same. Bucky had no options to jump. He fell flexing his knees to cushion the impact and continued his career with his opponent following him closely. Steve also jumps, placing his shield around the ground to cushion the fall, turning after this to not lose speed.

 **(Video 4: Hans Zimmer - Batman Begins - The Chase)**

The helicopter rejoined the chase, starting to shoot again. Bucky managed to avoid the shots. The dives to the tunnel, which avoids a pair of vehicles before keep running. The mysterious subject and Steve reach the tunnel, beginning the chase. Police vehicles were present, all intending to catch Barnes.

Steve is surpassed in the race. A police car is placed at the same level as him.

\- (German) Stop. I repeat. Stop!

Steve ignored this. Seeing he was far behind Bucky and the mysterious subject, jump on the car windshield, covering himself with his shield. The driver brake the vehicle, which Steve took the opportunity to get him out, kicking the broken windshield and start driving.

Bucky passes over a vehicle, passing quickly. Steve is fast approaching, leaving at the same time the subject mysteries. This jump over a car and then hang on Steve, who tries this is released giving swerving sideways, but he would not let go.

\- I cannot push him away. Still behind.

\- I am behind you. - Sam Avisa, which bends its direction.

Suddenly, they get more police vehicles. Steve hits a few who are close to him stop looking. In her career, police round up Bucky from the front, but it manages to escape slipping through a closed path. Steve goes through the same place, on the mysterious subject protecting themselves from being hit by a beam. The police found no where more spending. Bucky decelerated slightly to realize that a motor approached him from the front. In a deft maneuver, Bucky takes away his bike, going as fast as you can give the bike going the other lane. Steve follows closely. Bucky was going as fast as I could, and Steve did not stop for anything. Then they all passed an opening up of the tunnel, Sam entered. The mysterious man saw his chance to attack climbed to the roof and jump to the bonnet, where leaped Bucky, looking him down, but achieving avoid the grab in midair. However, a quick movement, I leaned the bike, making Bucky had to place his mechanical arm on the floor to keep from falling, as well as cause a few deep scratches, leaving a few small roads of blood mixed with the above. Bucky kicked the subject to this left him to tilt, causing it to fall on the street, then lift the bike. Steve cause a few deep scratches, leaving a few small roads of blood mixed with the above. Bucky kicked the subject to this left him to tilt, causing it to fall on the street, then lift the bike. Steve cause a few deep scratches, leaving a few small roads of blood mixed with the above. Bucky kicked the subject to this left him to tilt, causing it to fall on the street, then lift the bike. Steve dodged.

The subject turned to see a vehicle to help him continue the persecution, noting that Sam was coming. Jump over a car and grabbed Sam's leg. This kicked him to try to throw it, but the subject remained in place. Steve noticed the problem where Sam was and let it go. Bucky, meanwhile, put an explosive in the middle of the tunnel, which immediately detonated, causing a small rockslide. Sam braked sharply, causing the subject driven out through the rubble. And on the other side, he managed to tip the bike Barnes, making him fall. Steve swerved to the right, followed by a screeching halt. In the midst of this, he left the vehicle and passing through the rubble. The vehicle where Steve was hit the small pile of rocks, causing started to spin,while Steve went Bucky address. The subject arose and proceeded to attack Bucky, but Steve was on him, preventing the attack.

 **(Stop video)**

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _Steve POV_

The police began to surround us. The situation was increasingly tense. Then came Rhodey, who pointed us three.

\- Give up. Now.

The police pointed their guns at us, ready to shoot if opposition arrest. I dropped my coat and put it back. The subject noticed our situation, turning to see the police.

\- Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal. - Then the police came to arrest us. They put Bucky on the floor while they placed handcuffs. The mysterious man raised his hands in surrender. Note that hidden its claws. He brought his hands to his helmet and took it off, revealing who he was.

I was shocked at that...

It was the Prince of Wakanda, T'Challa. All this time it was him.

Rhodey was apparently just as confused and surprised me, because I noticed a movement of confusion in it. T'Challa turned his eyes to Rhodey.

\- High King. - Then he went to Bucky. Finally he turned his gaze to me.

* * *

 _Vision POV_

Installing Avengers

After the little dispute that we had during the debate to decide what to do about the arrangements three days ago, we had all been slightly divided. The possibility of reconciliation was very present between the probabilities of what might happen.

However, due to the recent death of fellow war Captain Rogers, Peggy Carter, the situation became more delicate. To this is added the existential conflict that Wanda had at hand, made this case very unstable. Fortunately, Wanda was the most wanted to please, and because of its low current mood, I decided to make some food.

\- 'Add a pinch of paprika .'- I read aloud. - A pinch. - Whisper. Then, I added a bit of the food seasoning while he read the recipe carefully.

\- Is that paprikash? - Ask a newcomer Wanda.

\- I thought it might cheer you up. - Said. Wanda went to the kitchen, took the bucket that was in the pot and took a small sip. I could see a little flash of disgust on his face.

\- I feel up. -She said sarcastically.

\- In my defense, I had never eaten anything before so ...

\- May l?

\- Yes, please - I said. I stepped back a little. For some reason, my gaze remained fixed on her, it was as if he could not stop admiring her while she cooked. I felt a little uncomfortable about it, so aside my glance and decided to go across the counter.

\- Wanda? - She turned to me after the call. - Do not displease anyone. - Apparently the comment a bit uncomfortable.

\- Thank you.

\- Was nothing. - Said. - It's just an involuntary response of the amygdala. They can not help but be afraid of you.

\- And you?

\- My amygdala is synthetic, so ... - The comment seemed to give grace, for it began laughing slightly. I catch her laughter, because a smile formed on face.

\- I used to have a different perception of me. But after that ... - A little scarlet energy sphere formed between his fingers, starting to play with it between his fingers. - …I'm different. - Then rid the area. - I still think, but ... that's not what people think now.

I looked down and then swerved to one side for a moment, looking for something to talk about.

\- You know I do not know this. Really - I proceeded to touch the stone I had on my forehead. - I know it's not from this planet. Which gave power to the scepter of Loki. I grant you all your skills. But ... its true nature remains a mystery. And yet, it's part of me.

\- Are you afraid of it?

\- I want to understand it. The more I do it the control exercised is less. And someday, who knows? Maybe it's me who controls it. - Wanda seemed to have no answer.

\- Do not keep this but I know it is not paprika. I will go to the store. I back in twenty minutes. - Proceeded to rise. Quickly I crossed the inn and got in the middle.

\- What if we ordered pizza as an alternative?

\- Vision Will not you let me go? - Lower the distressed.

\- It's a matter of safety.

\- I take care of myself. - I try to move on, but I stopped her with my arm.

\- Not yours. - I turned my eyes to it. - Mr. Stark wants to avoid any public incident. Until the agreements have stronger arguments.

\- And what do you want?

\- Let the world see you ... like I do.

* * *

 _Sam POV_

Berlin Germany

Wow we had gotten into trouble.

Agreements turned us into criminals if not we signed, but we had a chance to hide before they started looking for us. However, public detention was something that did not give us that luxury for obvious reasons.

Shortly after we arrested in Romania, they ferried us to Berlin where, aboard a convoy, we are taking which will safeguard Barnes and decide what to do with it. I was in the back with Steve and Prince T'Challa before me. Bucky was a truck behind us.

\- And you like cats? - I asked the prince.

\- Sam.

\- What? He appeared dressed as cat, do not you want to know more. - The prince was completely silent.

\- Your suit ... is Vibranium? - Steve asked.

\- Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A warrior mantle passing a warrior. And now that your murderer friend to my father, now over the mantle of the king. Now I ask you ... as a warrior and king ... How long do you keep your friend safe from me? T'Challa said the king now. Steve was silent. At the same time, the caravan where we would go into the complex.

Once inside, they gave Bucky - which was in a cell - about officers, while we went down a van that left us inside the complex. Steve turned to Bucky. I did not give much importance to the matter, because I was more concerned they would do with us. Ahead of us Sharon was accompanied by a man, apparently his superior.

\- And that happened to him? - Steve asked.

\- The same to you. psychological evaluation and extradition. - he Answered the top of Sharon.

\- He's Everett Ross. Deputy Commander of the Special Unit. - Sharon said.

\- And a lawyer? - Steve seemed to belittle.

\- A lawyer. How funny. I want your arms to be retained. Them sign a receipt. - The officers obeyed the order quickly, going to our side with the shield of Steve and my propeller.

\- I hope not to see out the window and see them flying with that thing. - Said. We begin to delve into the complex.

\- They will provide an office instead of a cell. And please, stay there. - Everett said. I relieved slightly, as not entrap us ... for now.

\- I'm not going anywhere. - Said the King T'Challa. Natasha approached from below.

\- For the record, this meant bringing me worse.

\- Still alive. - Steve said. We were taken to a room full of offices, both waiting and working with glass walls allowing free viewing through these. There were also many monitors with lots of information and maps of the world. And all that we could find upon arrival, met with Tony. This was in a conversation with a secretary or minister.

\- Rumania is not approved by the agreements. Colonel Rhodes and overseeing the cleanup...

\- Try not to break anything while we fix this. - Natasha said, away from us.

\- …Consequences? Of course there will be consequences. - He started to approach Steve and me. - Take note of what I said, because I said it. Anything else? Thank my Lord. - He said, ending the call and ending in front of Steve and me.

\- 'Consequences'? - Steve asked.

\- The Ross secretary wants the process. Something had to be done.

\- I will not return my true shield.

\- Technically it is owned by the government. Also the wings. - Natasha said.

\- Than cruel. - Said.

\- No more than prison. - Tony said.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

Elsewhere in the city, an employee of a delivery service reaches an electrical installation with an order that instructed you to send there. To make sure he was in the right place, I reviewed a clipboard where it was recorded address, the president and recipient of the shipment. Back at the resort, they placed Bucky cell in a larger and more isolated to proceed to make the psychological evaluation room.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _Steve POV_

Bucky was about to be psychologically evaluated, which I do not argue. So if I do not agree it is to be locked for a crime he claims he did not commit. Without conducting an investigation to verify their involvement in the bombing or anything. But he could do nothing, because I had enough problems and did not want to worsen. While preparing Bucky's room to Give you the psychological evaluation, I found myself watching the preparation from a monitor.

\- Want to see something cool? - I asked. It was Tony. Case came with a pen in his hands. - I took it from the record of my father. I thought it was the right time. I sat at the table. He placed his bag on a small table next to the largest. - Roosevelt signed the Lend-Lease project with them in 1941. - Said, placing the case before me. - Provided support for the Allies when they needed it.

\- In part that pushed this nation to war. - Said.

\- If it were not for them you would not be here. - He said. - really I try to ... What do you call? - He sat. - It's an olive branch So you tell?

\- And Pepper? I have not seen.

\- She's a little busy.

\- Is she pregnant?

\- No. No. He's busy with the Foundation in September. - He said, referring in educational scholarships being delivered. - Also we take a break. It is nobody's fault.

\- Sorry, Tony. I had no idea. - Excuse me.

\- After nearly losing a few years ago, so dismantles my suits. Then we had to dismantle Hydra. And then Ultron, my fault. And then, then, then. I will never stop me. The reality is that I did not want. I do not want to lose her. Agreements thought that we could split the difference. - The silence that followed was a bit long. Then he got up. - In his defense, I'm a nuisance. Pope was seriously irritable, but even so mom and dad could live.

\- Do you plan to amend this by giving her something?

\- I have something I'm preparing to her. It is not complete, but already showed it and gives it when I finish.

\- I see. - Said. Then I remembered Howard. - I'm glad you married Howard. I met him when I was young and single.

\- Seriously. Papa never mentioned it. - Note sarcasm in his voice. - Just a few hundred times maybe. Really hate you. - His sack was placed.

\- I did not want to complicate things.

\- I know, because you're so polite. - He started walking, running behind.

\- If I see a situation gets out, I cannot ignore it. Although sometimes I wish. - Said.

\- It is not true. - Natasha was right, I'm bad lying. I laughed quietly.

\- No, I do not want to. Sometimes…

\- Sometimes I want to break your perfect teeth. But I do not want you to go. We need you, Cap. nothing can happen irreversible. If you sign that, we can legitimize the past 24 hours. Barnes will be sent to a psychiatric hospital at home and not to a prison in Wakanda. - Now things changed. Bucky had not acted on their own accord before and if he signed agreements it could repair whatever Hydra put him in the head. Take one of the pens that were in the box and held it in my hands, lifting to think the options I had at my disposal. Tony stood idly by while waiting for my answer.

\- I'm not saying it's impossible. But should have warranties. - Said.

\- Clear. When the media calm down, we can modify documents. Wanda and you would be reinstated ... - There I enter my curiosity.

\- Wanda? What happened to her?

\- All right. It is confined in the complex. Vision accompanies it. - Is seriously. Really riled me out sometimes Tony.

\- Ah Tony. Every time, every time I think you're doing things right ...

\- There are 40 hectares with swimming pool and a movie theater. There are worse ways to protect people.

\- Protection? So it's like you see? Protection? It's almost a prison.

\- Not a US citizen ...

\- Ah let Tony.

\- ... And do not give visas to weapons of mass destruction.

\- It's a girl!

\- Leave me alone! - Now Tony had me sick, really. - I do what must be done, lest something worse happen. - That's how you see things then.

\- Keep convincing yourself that. - He had already lost patience, and the pen was still in my hands. - No to separate Tony. - Place the pen on the table in front of him. I proceeded to leave the office.

* * *

 _Everett POV_

And the room where Barnes was ready to begin the psychological evaluation. Therefore, I proceeded to oversee evaluation by one of the monitors that conveyed the fact.

\- _'Hello Mr. Barnes'_. - I welcome the psychiatrist. – _'I was sent by the UN to evaluate Would you mind if I sit?'_

Barnes was unusually quiet before the interrogation. However, if you try to escape, there is a group of soldiers to prevent it.

\- _'Your name is James?'_ \- I asked the psychiatrist.

* * *

 _Sam POV_

\- Here is the receipt of your computer. - a newcomer Sharon said as she handed me the receipt. Note something as I read that I was upset.

\- It is not true. Bird suit. - My disgust was palpable.

\- I did not write. - For since. I could see that Sharon pressed the button on a device that prevented us to see the evaluation were doing to Barnes, so that we could see.

\- _'I'm not here to judge you .'_ \- Said the psychiatrist. - 'I just want to ask you some questions'

Steve was slightly surprised by this, but decided to see it to monitor progress of the evaluation. I did the same.

\- _'Is this the James knows where he is?'_

* * *

 _POV Natasha_

I realized they were watching the assessment, so I decided to also listen to know what happened.

\- _'I cannot help it if not answered James.'_

* * *

 _Steve POV_

 _\- 'My name is Bucky.'_ \- He said. My attention was completely focused on the evaluation. However, he could not avoid having a bad feeling.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

The delivery service dispatcher pressed the horn of the van where he was, as had already been waiting too. Soon after came an old man.

\- (German) Hello? - Then the dealer turned off the car and set out to give him sent.

\- (German) Hey, there's something I must give you. - Said the dealer, opening the back of the van. Mr. proceeded to review the submission.

\- (German) Good. Sign here please. - Said the dealer, giving the Lord an electronic device to sign.

\- (German) Here?

\- (German) Yes - The old man began to sign.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _Steve POV_

I was looking at the photo spread the Special Unit. There was something of that picture that had me a little confused.

\- Why the Special Unit released the photo to start? - I asked for.

\- To involve as many witnesses as possible. - Sharon answered.

\- Clear. It's a good way to get someone out of hiding. Detonate a bomb, you take a photo. And 7000000000 seek the Winter Soldier.

\- You say that someone framed him to look for? - Ask Sharon.

\- Steve, spent two years looking for him and found nothing. - The point Sam was understandable, but...

\- Do not put a bomb in the UN. That attracts attention.

 **(Video 5: ~ Bleach OST On the Precipice of Defeat ~)**

\- Yes, but that does not guarantee that those who framed him catch him. I guarantee that we do. - It was then we noticed something strange.

\- Yeah. Something happened that was very strange. Look at the monitor, specifically to the psychiatrist, who was writing down in his notebook. His face was not visible.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

\- Tell me Bucky. - Said the psychiatrist. - You've been through a lot of pain right?

\- I will not say anything about that.

\- You fear that if you open your mouth, the horrors never happen. - The psychiatrist focused his gaze on the tablet that was on the table. She had a message.

\- Your quiet. - I press the screen to view the message.

\- _'State: ITPD delivered_.' - Information was sent in the power plant.

\- I just need to talk of one.

* * *

In the power plant

The man was already opening the box it came they had sent him. The dealer closed the back door of the van. When Mr. managed to open the box, he found a strange device. This left him very confused.

\- (German) Hey! What is this?

\- (German) Well ... - The dealer cannot quite answer, because the device released an electromagnetic burst that neutralize the power plant. Electric poles, traffic lights and other objects that work with electricity went out.

* * *

Complex

The complex where the boys were was also a victim of the blackout.

\- What are they waiting for? let me see Barnes. - Everett was mobilizing troops to where Bucky was.

\- Friday, tell me why the blackout. - Tony said.

Steve knew something was up. Sharon turned to see, hoping to give him the location of Bucky.

\- sublevel 5. West corner. - He said.

Quickly, Steve and Sam ran toward it. T'Challa realized this.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _Zemo POV_

\- What the hell is all this? - Bucky asked. Time to put up the rest of the plan.

\- Why do not we talk about your home? Romania No, certainly not Brooklyn. - I proceeded to bring that among the things he brought. - I'm talking about ... your real home. - I said, taking off his glasses and with Soviet notebook in my hands. Bucky recognized him instantly and worried. Using a flashlight, I started reading the code.

\- (Russian) yearn.

\- No. - The mouth began to tremble.

\- (Russian) Oxidized.

\- Stop.

\- (Russian) Seventeen. - I began to encircle the cell. The arm began to shake, clenching his fist.

\- Stop. - The fury was beginning to be felt in his voice.

\- (Russian) Dawn.

\- Ahhhh! - Scream. Libero gripping his arm straps, then release your other arm.

\- (Russian) Oven. - I rushed to the cell door brusquely. I pulled away to not get hurt. - Nine. - He started hitting the glass. - Benign. - I could see the glass is formed a scratch. - Welcome. - The door began to give way. -. One -Only one more blow. - freight car.

Finally the door yielded.

Slowly I put in front of him, as he rose. His gaze was cold, was lost and conveyed a mysterious aura.

\- (Russian) soldier?

\- (Russian) Ready to obey. - There was no emotion in his voice, just chill.

\- Report mission. December 16, '91.

* * *

 **Answering reviews**

 **Guest: First of all I want to apologize to you for not responding to you before :( Thank you for reading the story and I tell you that you do not have to wait a long time, as the complete team will reveal itself very soon: D.**

 **Batman111893: With you I also want to apologize for not responding before :( Yes, I'm using any marvel character that for that moment already existed and I tell you to expect surprises in the future, because it will be something impressive with respect to what you said.**

* * *

 **Well, this chapter today. I seriously went long, but not as much as before: p.**

 **Well, as you have seen, and things are going to get crazy, T'Challa is already angry with revenge, Zemo is already manipulating Bucky, and teams are on the verge of training. Speaking of equipment, recently I introduced in this chapter a member of one of the teams. That's right; I mean Jeffrey Mace / The Patriot. For those who do not know, he was the first character to carry the mantle of The Patriot in comics, being adapted in the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) as the new director of Shield during the 4 - ta season Agents of Shield series.**

 **The truth, I never thought that chapter I stay so long. I say this because as I wrote not get to finish it entirely because I had to split it in half so it was long (45 pages Word until then), therefore, the story is definitely in 6 chapters J . Thinking that originally were to be only 4 chapters makes me a little excited, because I did not think I leave so much of the head. In addition to that for the next chapter and members of each team were revealed, but if they want, discuss who might be new members.**

 **Do not forget to leave your reviews and give follow to be aware of updates. May the force be with and spirit of revenge protects them, until next time :D.**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Division and recruitment Part 3**


	4. Division and Recruitment Part 3

**Hey guys, how are you? Here Ghost Rider 28 with a new chapter. Well in this chapter ...**

 **Follower: Who are you and what did you do with Ghost Rider?**

 **What? But if it's me**

 **Follower: It is not true. Ghost Rider does not publish as follows a chapter**

 **What happens is that I decided not to take longer and give them a reward chapter, to wait for me during my inactivity**

 **Follower: Really?**

 **Yes, I did not want them to wait for an update so go ahead this chapter**

 **Follower: Ok then, you can continue with the introduction**

 **Okay. Well, as I was saying, this chapter will be what we all call the calm before the storm. Why? Because mainly I will focus on the search of the members of the teams, so it will be quiet. That's all I'll tell you. Well, let's start the chapter: D.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack:**

 **(Video 1: Bleach OST 9: Enemy Unseen)**

 **(Video 2: Tales of the Forgotten - Ground Zero)**

 **(Video 3: Captain America Civil War Soundtrack - 10 Stepping Up by Henry Jackman)**

 **(Video 4: Captain America Civil War Soundtrack - 15 Revealed by Henry Jackman)**

 **(Video 5: Captain America The Winter Soldier OST 06 - The Winter Soldier by Henry Jackman)**

 **(Video 6: Daredevil - Fogwell's Gym (Official Soundtrack))**

 **(Video 7: Agents of SHIELD Soundtrack - Carvings and End Credits (Season 1 Finale))**

 **(Video 8: Jessica Jones (Original Soundtrack) 02 Then There's the Matter of You)**

 **(Video 9: About Damn Time - Christophe Beck)**

* * *

 **Captain America: Civil War What If ...?**

 **Chapter 4: Division and Recruitment Part 3**

* * *

 _POV Steve_

We made it to the place where Bucky was. We met several unconscious soldiers. Evidently they had been attacked. The lights twinkled, giving a dull atmosphere to the situation. I bent down to take the vital signs of one of them.

\- Help. - I heard. It was the alleged psychiatrist who was with Bucky. He was lying on the floor, supposedly wounded. - Help.

I went to him with some anger.

\- Get up. - I take him roughly by the collar of his jacket and he grabs it against the wall. - Who you are? What do you want?

\- See how an empire falls.

 **(Video 1: Bleach OST 9: Enemy Unseen)**

Sam was just entering the room when, suddenly, Bucky attacked him. Sam bent to avoid the attack, which shattered a small part of the door frame. I try to attack him, but Bucky managed to leave him out of the fight with two accurate blows to the chest. Then I take it from the cheeks and throw it against the cell. I quickly went to try to stop him. Bucky tried to attack me with his mechanical arm, which avoids squatting. I punched him in the face, but he went on his way. I try to attack with his arm again, which he avoided, followed by a kick in the abdomen that I tumble. Quickly I got up and protected myself from a couple of kicks and blows that I attempted to propitiate, passing through the living room annexed to the room of his cell and arriving until the corridor where the elevator was. Bucky gave me a kick that made me hit the elevator door. I try to slam my mechanical arm into my face, which will avoid shaking my head a little. I try to give myself another shot to the chest. But grab his arm and try to pull him away from me, but his arm was stronger, causing him to walk through the elevator door and rest on it, which was a few stories below.

Bucky left after this.

* * *

 _POV Sam_

Slowly I felt as I began to regain consciousness.

I was still stunned by the blow he had given me, and it was evident in my slow recovery of consciousness. The first thing I could see after I'd completely opened my eyes was the damn psychiatrist, who was poking his head out the elevator door.

\- Hey. - It was then that he realized that I was conscious. Instinctively, he ran off with the clear intention of fleeing. As I could, I stood up to follow.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

The impact on the elevator was hard, because the only attempt to get back on my feet is costing me too much.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

 **(Video 2: Tales of the Forgotten - Ground Zero)**

The commotion for the situation was so great, that the officers were already making preparations to evacuate the civilians who were in the area.

\- Evacuate civilians. - Everett said by a communicator. - I want them to surround the building and ships in the air.

Just behind him came Natasha and Tony.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _POV Tony_

\- Please tell me you have a suit. - It was clear in her voice that the situation was slightly nervous.

\- Clear. An elegant Tom Ford, with a two-button vest. I am a non-combatant in active duty. - I will not deny it, there was also a bit of nervousness in my voice.

\- Follow me. - Sharon warned us.

* * *

 _POV Sam_

The guy did escape fast. Following him up the stairs I saw up to see where he was. For my luck he had peeped his head to see if he still followed. It was a couple of floors up. He just saw me, he kept on running, with me trying not to lose track of him.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Standing up, I took off my jacket and took the rope from the elevator so I could climb to the door where I fell. I had to hurry, because Bucky could kill someone in that state.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

Bucky managed to reach the public area. A pair of guards set about trying to stop him. In a rapid movement, Bucky eluded a blow from one of the guards and knocked him unaware of a hard blow with his arm, removing a police baton he had. With the beat to the guard he had left. A few steps back, hidden behind the walls, was Tony spying on him.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _POV Tony_

Quickly, and as stealthily as possible, move from a wall to a beam wider than I where I prepare to attack.

\- _'We are in position.'_ \- Natasha notice.

I pressed my watch, from which came a small Arc reactor. As I moved the reactor over my fingers, a fingerless glove resembled one of my armor. I left my hiding place to face Barnes, who was about to shoot one of the guards. Release a little sonic burst of the glove, which stunned him a little. Then I flashed a flash of light when he saw me, rendering his vision unusable for a few seconds. I approached him so I could fight hand-to-hand with him. I try to hit the abdomen, which I avoid. Then I tried to hit me again, which I was able to divert. I tried to shoot myself, but quickly grabbed his gun and covered the barrel with my glove, getting the shot at close range. Luckily, he did not go through the glove. I took the gun; A small smile formed on my face from that. I took advantage of it to hit him with his head, but I managed to resist him, proceeding to elbow me and then stun me, followed by a blow to the abdomen, sending me to the table behind us.

* * *

 _POV Sharon_

After Tony was out of action, Natasha and I set out to fight Bucky. Try to kick it from the side of the one that was covered with your normal arm. Try to hit him, but I can resist it and I counterattack with his mechanical arm. Luckily I crouch to avoid the attack. Nat gave him a knee after having taken a run. Followed by a low blow. I kicked him in the side of the face. I tried to punch him again, but Barnes intercepted and threw me, causing me to turn around. I ended up falling on a table, which of the impulse broke, leaving me out of combat.

* * *

 _POV Natasha_

With a deft maneuver, I hooked my legs to his head and nudged him several times directly in the head, but still he kept walking. He threw me on a table, suffering a heavy blow by the action of my weight falling on me. Then, I take the neck with the intention of hang me. His gaze settled over me, showing a cold, expressionless look.

\- At least try to recognize me. - I said with the little breath I had.

Then T'Challa kicked him, causing him to release me and I could catch my breath slowly.

* * *

 _POV T'Challa_

I followed him with a quick kick to Barnes in an attempt to stop him. Barnes tried to hit me with his bionic arm, which avoided squatting. Then punch him in the face. Barnes, however, recovered quickly and gave me a hard blow with his bionic arm on my chest, sending me to the ground. From a turn back I managed to get back and I could see how Barnes, believing that I had already won, was climbing the stairs to escape. Making use of an alternate route, I reached a higher area, where I jumped to where Barnes was. Our glances crossed for a few moments before someone else struck the next blow. I proceeded to try to give him a series of kicks, of which he managed to cover himself. I tried to give her another one but I avoided her by stooping. Again, I try to hit my head directly with his bionic arm, which he can avoid. Then grab your arm and pass it over my head, submitting it. Our palms lay open in front of each other. For some reason, Barnes's arm began to react weirdly next to my father's ring. To keep me from getting away from my submission, I threw him down the stairs, causing him to spin around in the air and let us both fall. Already below, we rejoin. Try to hit him, but I managed to divert him and tip me one. With a quick blow to the face, manage to stun for a few seconds, time to take a kick that made him fly and hit against the wall, falling between the space between the area where we were and the wall. Believing that I was beaten, I peeked through that space to see it, but I came across something worse.

He wasn't there.

Jump down to the first floor, turning sideways to see where it was.

Somehow, he had managed to escape.

* * *

 _POV Sam_

Outside the complex, I cannot see the subject. All the people were fleeing from the commotion, so if it were here, it would be difficult to recognize among so many people. However, he had left the jacket lying on the floor as the only clue that he had come here.

He had escaped.

\- Damn it.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

 **(Video 3: Captain America Civil War Soundtrack - 10 Stepping Up by Henry Jackman)**

Bucky managed to reach the heliport of the complex, where he was a helicopter that he would use to escape. He broke the lock that blocked the free opening of the helicopter's door, coming in when it was ready. He made several commands to take off.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _POV Steve_

I went through the door that led to the heliport, finding that Bucky was about to escape aboard a helicopter.

I must avoid it.

I hurried to take the left landing skid before it ascended - it was about two meters high - which caused my weight to keep me from climbing higher. Bucky attempted to take the helicopter off the heliport's radio. My feet tried to nail the ground to prevent him from leaving, but even so, I was taking him with him. I fell into the grate on the edge of the heliport, grabbing a tube that was very close to it. That's when I managed to stop the helicopter. As much as Bucky tried to escape, he could not move. My hand, which was around the ground, I put it around the sky, pushing inward to bring the helicopter as far back as possible to the heliport.

It is done. Just a little more…

Suddenly, Bucky attempted to launch the helicopter over me, avoiding jumping to the heliport as fast as I could. The ship circled over me, with the blades passing me very close to the head. In a rapid movement, avoid the tail of the ship within seconds of being struck.

Lift my body a little with my arms. The continuous shock of the blades raised a small cloud of dust. Try to see through the helicopter's windshield. Suddenly, Bucky took his bionic arm around his neck. The helicopter was so close to the heliport that it began to show signs of falling. Instinctively try to grab me from the helicopter with whatever I have at my disposal. Bucky never stopped hanging me.

Then the helicopter crashed. We hit the water from the lake beneath us. I could see with difficulty how the helicopter fell in the bottom of the lake. I quickly went to the booth and found a fainting Bucky. I took him from behind, putting his arm over my shoulder so he would not fall. I came to the surface as fast as I could and proceeded to go to a place to hide.

From now on they would no longer be kind to us, and that was totally clear.

* * *

 _POV Zemo_

I had managed to get away from Wilson easily. I hid as far as I could from the resort, in any cafe in the middle of the city. People talked to me around me, as if the blackout had not affected this area. With my phone, I was listening to a voice message I had received from Sapphire long ago.

\- _'I wonder again if you were going to be there. I told her I was not sure.'_ \- It said in the voice message. – _'You should have seen her face, try it.'_ \- There was a bit of tenderness the moment he said that. – _'I'm going to bed. I love you.'_ \- End of voice message.

I felt a small sense of sadness and nostalgia. The memories also began to invade my mind. However, they cleared quickly because of a report they were giving a German news.

\- (German) _'James Barnes, a suspect in the attack on the UN headquarters in Vienna has escaped imprisonment. Capt. Steve Rogers of the Avengers and Sam Wilson have also disappeared.'_ \- He said in the report. It was time to stick with the plan.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

Airport

Buy a plane ticket to Moscow, Russia. I was in line to record my participation in the flight.

The culmination of my plan is fast approaching...

* * *

 _... ... ..._

 _... ... ..._

 _1991_

 **(Video 4: Captain America Civil War Soundtrack - 15 Revealed by Henry Jackman)**

 _In the middle of nowhere, many miles from some populated center, is a Soviet secret base. Within the base, there is a group of soldiers, who are preparing to execute a mission. However, it was not their mission, if not their asset. Making use of keys, they opened a secret compartment that led to a small room. On the other side of it was a closed door with code. One of the soldiers proceeded to enter the code - 17826 - to open the small compartment. There was a red book, with a black star in the center inside the compartment._

 _In another room, a member of the scientific team opened the cryogenic chamber of the person who was to execute the mission. It was a Caucasian person, black hair that reached to the shoulders. He had a black uniform, made for assault and camouflage missions, which lacked the left sleeve, because the subject had a bionic arm of silver color, with a red star in the center._

 _It was the ex - sergeant of the US Army, a member of the so - called Howler Commanders, Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. He was taken to a room where he found a machine that would erase his memory._

 _\- AHHHHH! AHHH! Shouted the soldier. When the memories of the soldier had disappeared, the device was separated from releasing the electric shocks. - Ah ... Ah ..._

 _\- (Russian) Longing. Rusty. Seventeen. Dawn. Oven. Nine. Benign. Welcome. One. Freight wagon. Colonel Karpov said. Bucky glanced at him after the colonel had recited the code of mind control. Karpov closed the book and placed it on a table next to Bucky._

 _\- (Russian) Good morning soldier._

 _\- (Russian) Ready to obey._

 _\- (Russian) I have a mission for you. "Said the colonel, handing Bucky a file with the objectives to meet. - Sanction and extraction. Without witnesses._

* * *

 _Unknown place_

 _It was night. In the middle of a lonely road, surrounded by a thick forest, passed a solitary vehicle. Hidden among the trees, in the darkness, Bucky, aboard a motorcycle, proceeded to fulfill his mission. I pull off the vehicle, I pass it through the front. She went to him, standing beside the vehicle. I punched one of the windows with his bionic arm, followed by a shot in a rear tire. The driver lost control of the car, crashing into a tree at the side of the road. Bucky followed a little, but returned quickly. He left the motorcycle in the middle of the road and approached the trunk of the vehicle to open it. Inside it were spare parts, tools, and a work bag, whose contents - apparently supersonic - was Bucky's target._

* * *

 _Back in the Soviet base_

 _Bucky had successfully carried the sera to the base, handing them over to Colonel Karpov._

 _\- (Russian) Good work soldier._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... ... ..._

 _... ... ..._

* * *

 _POV Bucky_

Uhh ... What happened? Where I am? I can not remember anything.

Slowly regain control of myself, getting me with my bionic arm caught in a strange device, a kind of press.

Whatever happened, he had done something wrong.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

The helicopters were combing the area, intending to meet us. We were hiding in a workshop, which was completely empty.

\- Hey, Cap. - I'm calling Sam. That indicated that Bucky had awakened. I went quickly to where Bucky. Sure enough, he was aware.

\- Steve. - I mention.

\- What's Bucky doing now? "I had to confirm that he was in his right mind."

\- Your mom was Sarah. You used to use newspaper in your shoes. - You could tell it was funny. That was enough to know he was back on himself.

\- You do not read that in a museum.

\- And with that we are already friends? I retort, Sam.

\- What have I done now? - Apparently he did not remember the skirmish that had in the complex.

\- Do not talk anymore. - I told.

\- Hell, I knew this would happen. Whatever Hydra got into my head is still there. I just mention those damn words and...

\- Who was? - I asked for.

\- I do not know.

\- A lot of people died. The bomb, the trap, the doctor did all this to be ten minutes with you. I need something better than a 'I do not know'.

\- He told me to talk to him about Siberia ... Where they kept me ... He asked for the exact location.

\- What did he want that information for? Something in his face made me think it was something bad.

\- Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

 _1991_

 **(Video 5: Captain America The Winter Soldier OST 06 - The Winter Soldier by Henry Jackman)**

 _Bucky punched one of the windows with his bionic arm, followed by a shot in a rear tire. The driver lost control of the car, crashing into a tree at the side of the road. Bucky followed a little, but returned quickly. He left the motorcycle in the middle of the road and approached the trunk of the vehicle to open it. Inside it were spare parts, tools, and a work bag, whose contents - apparently supersonic - was Bucky's target._

* * *

 _At the Soviet base_

 _The serum was being inserted into a group of Hydra soldiers. After the serum was completely inside their body, they began to experience severe pain in their bodies. They were taken to their bedrooms to wait for the effects to pass._

 _\- AHHH! It hurts. - Said one of them while he was left in his room. They strapped him with straps to keep him from getting hurt._

 _Later, Karpov was on guard, guarding the soldiers. One of them shrieked incessantly as the colonel busied himself with the pending paperwork. Suddenly I stop screaming. Strangely, Karpov went to the soldier's cell._

 _His body had changed, resulting in a more stout one._

 _They led them all to measure their strength against the Winter Soldier. While one of them fought Bucky, the others waited their turn to measure their strength._

 _Bucky attempted to hit him with his bionic arm, from which the soldier managed to cover himself. Bucky tried to hit him with his normal arm on the side, resulting in a failed attack, followed by another attempt with his bionic arm, which was stopped by the soldier. The others looked nervously at the fight, knowing their turn was coming. The soldier disables Bucky's arm leaving him in a position that he cannot move. Bucky tried to get away, but the soldier was stronger. The soldier punched Bucky in the arm, followed by a kick that sent him flying, causing it to hit a wall._

 _\- (Russian) Well done soldier. - Karpov said as he folded his arms. Bucky got up._

 _One of the medical assistants was about to take vital signs to the soldier to see how the battle had affected him. However, the soldier lashed out at the doctor for some strange reason, throwing his head to the ground. Not the guards tried to stop him with the club, but the soldier did not move an inch, leaving the guard somewhat frightened by what awaited him. His companions got up. Something was wrong with them._

 _\- (Russian) Soldier, get me out of here. Karpov stood behind Bucky, aiming a gun at anyone who stood in his way. The soldiers brutally attacked anyone who dared to challenge them. The blood began to emanate from the faces of the attackers, causing a few drops of the scarlet liquid to drip from the soldiers' fists._

 _Bucky was hurrying to safety, sheltering Karpov behind him. One of the guards tried to stop him by taking him by the arm, but he struck him in the face with it, staining his metallic fingers in blood that had splashed it, product of the strong blow that I proposed. The soldiers continued with their skirmish, leaving to several out of combat. The blood that flowed from the faces of those who had been attacked flowed down their faces, forming several threads of blood._

 _Bucky stepped into a room close to that, closing the gate behind him._

 **(Stop video)**

 _... ... ..._

 _... ... ..._

* * *

 _POV Sam_

Now things got more complicated.

\- Who were they? - Steve asked.

\- Your lethal elite squad. With the highest number of murders in the history of Hydra. And that was before the serum.

\- Were they the same as you? - I asked for.

\- Worse.

\- Does the doctor control them? - Steve's curiosity showed that he was in the skies.

\- Enough.

\- He said he wanted to see an empire fall.

\- With these men he would succeed. They speak thirty languages. They hide in full light. Infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They would destroy an entire nation in one night and you would not notice.

Okay, that was troubling. It was one thing to stop subjects doing that in several days, but another was to stop subjects who would do it in less than a week. With a little concern, I approached Steve.

\- It would have been simpler a week ago. - Said.

\- If I call Tony...

\- No, he'll never believe us.

\- What if he did?

\- Maybe the Agreements prohibit it. Steve ran out of answers. The options were few, and it was evident in his face that he was.

\- We're alone? - The question gave me an idea.

\- Maybe not ... I know somebody.

\- Then contact Clint and...

\- Wait a minute, Clint is retired.

\- But he's the only one who can find the acquaintance of yours ... and even a few that have just come to mind. - That slightly raised my curiosity.

\- And you have information about these people?

\- Yes. When Sharon gave me the location of Bucky, he also gave me some information about them so something like that happened. In addition, I had been monitoring them for some time.

\- Do you think they'll help us?

\- I hope so.

\- It's okay. I just hope they join us.

* * *

 _POV Secretary Ross_

Complex

The situation could not be worse. With Barnes loose, and Rogers and Wilson missing, the situation was very, very delicate.

\- So, I assume you have no idea where they are? - I asked for.

\- We'll have it. GSG 9 already patrols the borders. 24-hour reconnaissance flights. They find them, and they are ours. - Stark said. Apparently it was not clear to him.

\- What do not they understand? It is not your job to take care of yourself. It is clear that they cannot be objective. Send to Special Operations.

\- And that? They plan to kill Steve Rogers when the shooting begins. Asked Romanoff.

\- If we are forced, yes. Barnes would have been eliminated in Romania had it not been for Rogers. There are dead people, who would now be alive. And you can check my numbers.

\- With all due respect, you will not stop this with man and bullets, Ross. Let us capture them.

\- And what will make it different from the last time, eh Stark?

\- Mr. Secretary, because this time I will not be dressed in a silk suit and a sack. - He said. Even so, I did not trust him to stop Rogers. - Give me six days, guaranteed.

\- Three days... Barnes... Rogers... Wilson.

* * *

 _POV Tony_

\- Thank my Lord. Ross left.

God. The tension in my increase. With my right hand touch my shoulder to verify something I had been feeling recently.

\- My left arm fell asleep. It is normal? - Apparently it's because of the pressure. Natasha came up to me and put a hand on my right shoulder.

\- You're good?

\- Always. The subsequent silence continued then. - Three days. Got damn.

Tony needs us to find staff.

\- Yeah. I'd do a Hulk now. What if you let him know? A smile formed on his face.

\- Do you think he would take our side?

\- Do not.

\- I have a couple ideas.

\- I also. Where are yours?

\- Down. And yours? - I smiled a little at the question. I know exactly who to call.

* * *

 _POV Fury_

Through the use of a spy within the complex, I was able to know who Stark called for battle. Knowing that Rogers will also look for people, he will warn you to get as far away from the bout as possible while looking for them. I'll also take advantage of it and tell Coulson to locate Agent Johnson.

* * *

 _POV Clint_

Barton Farm

I was in the barn training so I could be in shape in case they needed me for the fight again. He had been doing this for days, even before the bombing of the UN in Vienna. Suddenly, I received a call.

\- Hello?

\- Clint?

\- Steve, what is it? What do you need?

\- I need you to do me a favor. I know you're retired and everything, but I really need your help. - I knew it was because of the agreements. I may have said no, but that will not stop them from imposing on me next time. So, if I want to protect my family, I must fight alongside Cap. once again.

\- What do you need me to do?

\- I need you to find Wanda and the following people and come to Berlin. We are in trouble and we need your help and that of those who agree.

\- It is understood.

* * *

 _POV James_

Village of Hive

I was drinking quietly in one of the village bars while doing nothing. He was really bored here, doing nothing, changing his guard with Alisha and Daisy as Dr. Radcliffe tried to replicate the inhuman experiment. Without warning, Daisy walked into the bar.

\- James, I need you to come.

\- For what? Is there anything fun to do?

\- Not yet. Hive requires our presence.

\- Damn it. Well, since.

And to where Hive, he stood before us with the same serenity as always. He seemed to be telling us something important. Anyway, I do not care. All I want is to have fun.

\- All right, Daisy, I see you've managed to get James out of the bar."

\- Yes. I did not leave or finish my drink.

\- It does not matter. Remember what I told you days ago, right?

\- The Vienna meeting? - Daisy asked.

\- Right. Turns out she was attacked by someone named James Barnes. I think you know him, Daisy?

\- I've only read your files after Romanoff released them on the internet.

\- Well, they managed to lock it up, but I escaped, and now the Agreements are more effective than ever. It is our time to act. Go to New York, for Stark is looking for people to fight Captain Rogers.

\- The Avengers are divided? - I asked for.

\- Yes. Locate Stark and join him, gain his trust and make the Agreements do not detect me. So I can make humans inhuman and be at my command. - He said. That made our task a little easier.

\- It is understood. - Daisy said.

\- Whatever. - Said.

* * *

 _POV Elena_

New York

I was in a restaurant in the middle of the city, waiting for my next mission. Despite being fought with the Shields, I've had fights more problematic than this, so I did not have to complain, it was just a passing suit. The orders were served slowly one by one, but the wait was worth it. After paying the food, I went out and went to the bus stop to be able to go to my apartment. In the middle of the wait, I felt a vibration in my pocket. Pull out my phone to see what it was about. And let me take a surprise.

They need me in the Playground...

* * *

 _POV Mike_

\- No Please. Stop. - I beg the criminal I was sent for. My face was full of thick threads of blood that I had provoked.

\- I am sorry. - Said. - But I have orders to stop you... By any means. - Then, shoot Taser in the head. Luckily, the bullet did not penetrate the criminal's skull.

I delivered it to the nearby police station unconscious, due to the firing that had given him.

\- _'Status of mission: Completed.'_ \- It said in the HUB of my bionic eye. – _'Next objective: Return to the Playground. '_

Hmm so strange

What would Coulson need now?

* * *

 _POV Bobbi_

It had been months since the last mission Hunter and I had done. And I was starting to get bored with a quiet life. If it were not for the Russian ministers, we would be helping the team to stop that Hive that Jemma told us about, and in the process, save Daisy. However, I cannot fault it, that was a bad joke that played us and destiny already. That does not mean that it is not aware of events that Coulson and others might know. I knew what had happened recently in Nigeria, knew what happened in Vienna and Berlin knew the incident.

Suddenly, I got a message.

\- _'From Coulson: Come to the playground. I have something to tell you.'_

What has happened to need me?

* * *

 _POV Unknown_

Queens

The elevator had finally reached the floor where my house was. She wore a DVD player that had gotten me into the trash that was in perfect condition. When I was already outside my door, I take my keys and opened the door, picking them before finally entering. My Aunt May was on the living room couch.

\- Hello May.

\- Hello! - cheerfully I greet my aunt. You leave the DVD on the table - how did you do at school?

\- It was good. - Said. - Aunt out there a strange car.

Oh, my God…

\- Oh, Mr. Parker. – It cannot be ... Tony Stark is in my house.

\- What? - Emotion overflowed me. - Hello, how are you? I'm P-P-P-Peter.

\- Tony.

\- What do you do here?

\- It was time we've met. You get my e-mails right? - E-mails? What e-mails? No matter, I could see how I winked eyes.

\- Yes Yes.

\- Do not?

\- Hear and this issue...

\- You did not tell me the scholarship. - Said my aunt. I knew what it was all about.

\- The scholarship aunt.

\- The September Foundation. - said Mr. Stark.

\- Yes.

\- Remember the Brakes?

\- Yes

\- I passed. And now, we can work together.

\- But you never told me anything why that is? Now you're going to hide secrets? - If you knew the secret that I have...

\- Is that how much you like surprises so ... - I run out of excuses. - No matter what did you ask?

\- Just that comes to debate. - Said Mr. Stark.

\- Okay. You have to discuss it.

\- I cannot believe that it is someone's aunt. - Does Mr. Stark tries to flirt with my aunt?

\- Yes. We come in different models I guess.

\- This nut bread is ... exceptional. - As we are already digressing.

\- I have a question?

\- Yes?

-. You are saying that the scholarship involves money, is not it?

\- Clear. It is well funded. Do not forget who you talk to. - He said. - it gives us five minutes.

\- Clear.

We went to my room to discuss once what had been cooked a while. Mr. Stark entered after me, closing the door locked. Once inside, he spat nut bread in the trash.

\- Compared with other nut breads, was not so bad - he said. - Oh, look what we have here IS Second hand? Salvation Army? - He said, noting that computers had made with old pieces.

\- In fact, waste.

\- Dive in the trash?

\- If I did ... Anyway, I never ask for that scholarship.

\- Ah, ah, ah. I'm first. - He said. I had no other choice but to accept.

\- Okay.

\- Only a rather rhetorical question is not it, this is you,? - He said. Your phone a holographic display of an attempted robbery at a car being stopped for me for days, obviously with my suit on projected. Nerves began to invade and try to excuse myself.

\- Eh no. - I said automatically. - Hey, what are you talking about?

\- Yeah. - Turning the screen towards him. Mr. Stark saw the time stopped a vehicle crashing into a bus. - Wow! 1300 kilos 64 per hour of a catch. It's not easy. You are very talented. - I was flattered, but still should not reveal it.

\- You got it on YouTube, right? Obviously got it from there, because that's false. It is done by computer. - Said. I approached my computer to check the equipment.

\- Hmm.

\- It's like that video you already know?

\- Yeah, yeah. How UFOs in Phoenix?

\- Right. - Then a thunderous sound me out of my mind. Mr. Stark had discovered my hiding place for the suit - the attic of my room - which dangled before him by seconds.

\- What have we here? - Swiftly throw me into the suit as I could and hid it in my wardrobe, but it was too late.

\- Ahh ... This ... - Np know what to say, because I had run out definitely talk. Mr. Stark approached me.

\- So ... you're that guy arachnid I encountered before fighting crime Spider-Boy?

\- No ... I'm Spider-Man.

\- With the Pajamas no. - That was a little offensive.

\- It is that it is not. - I went to my computer with some regret.

\- I really was having a great day, Mr. Stark. - Said. - I did not lose my train. I found this perfect DVD player. And my algebra exam, insurance tenfold. - I said, tapping the table with a pen.

\- Who did you tell him? Does anyone else know?

\- Nobody else.

\- Not even your aunt unusually attractive?

\- No. No. No. No. If she know that she will become very crazy. And if she gets mad myself. - It was not an exaggeration.

\- Do you know if it's cool? Your web. - I threw one of the cartridges where I keep my cobwebs. I could catch without any problem. - Its tensile strength is exceptional. Who made it?

\- I fabrique it. - Release the cartridge to the basket that was on my wardrobe.

\- Hmm. And climb walls, what you use for that? Gloves adhesives? - I asked as he checked my gloves.

\- It is a long story. I…

\- Cool. ¿Really you see this? - Ask to see my mask.

\- Yes I see. - Then, it was put to test the visibility of the lenses.

\- I'm blind.

\- Hey. - I remove the mask. - I told you if I see. I said that already. Okay? - Keep the mask in the basket with the rest of the suit. - It happens that when whatever happened happened, all my senses flew to the limit. It is very difficult to assimilate, so it helps me concentrate better.

\- I urged him some improvements. Systematic, from head to foot, one hundred percent restored. That's why I came here. - I sat on my bed to talk pleasantly with him. However, the last thing he said still haunted my mind. - Why do you do it?

\- ...

\- Tell me already. What gets you out of that bed every day? What is your motive?

\- I think ... I uh ... my life I've been like I am, and I have had these powers for six months. I make computers, read books ... and yes I also want to play football. But if I didn't before less now.

\- Sure, you're different.

\- Exactly, but no one I can tell the truth. - The subsequent silence stretched. - When someone can do what I do, but it does not. And then bad things happen, happen because of one. - Mr. Stark was silent at this.

\- So you want to protect the helpless, do you, to fight for a better world and all that.

\- Yes, I want to protect the defenseless. I said that already.

\- Hmm.

\- It's like my late Uncle Ben said: great power comes great responsibility. - Said.

Mr. Stark got up from the chair where he was sitting and approached me.

\- I'll sit here so move. - I proceeded to pull away for Mr. Stark could sit. He put a hand on his shoulder.

\- You have passport?

\- No. I do not even have driver's license.

\- Have you ever been to Germany?

\- Do not.

\- Well, you'll enjoy it.

\- I said I will not go to Germany.

\- By?

\- I have homework.

\- I'll pretend you did not say that. - Apparently he did not like the comment much. He then got up and slowly moved toward the door.

\- Hear speak seriously. I will not let school.

\- It might be dangerous. I'll tell your aunt bonbon take you hiking. He puts his hand on the door handle. I could not let that happen. Instinctively, his hand caught in cobweb against the handle. Mr. Stark stared at me.

\- No ... you say anything to Aunt May.

\- Ok ... Spider-Man. - I was glad to learn that my aunt would not reveal my secret. – Get me out of this please. - Oops, I forget that.

\- Sorry. I'll go...

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

Installing Avengers

Things at the resort were quiet lately. It had not been anything new. Vision was in an almost completely empty room, levitating quietly quietly in one place. Suddenly, through the window sees an explosion that occurred in the distance. Up, Wanda noticed the explosion too. Vision crossed the floor to keep pace with her.

\- What is that?

\- Do not go out. I go see - Vision said then through the wall.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _POV Wanda_

Vision just came to see what had caused the explosion. Out of nowhere, I felt a presence in the room. Using my powers, take a knife and put anything in front of the intruder. Apparently I buried the knife a little, for a trickle of blood came from his forehead, as gently slid down the metal knife, ending in a small leak.

\- Sorry, do not touch. - Clint said as he pushed the knife from his forehead. A grin formed on his face.

\- Ah ... Clint what are you doing here? - Ask me while approaching.

\- Disappointing my children. - Clint went from me and shot an arrow into the beam that was right. Then, with an elegant rotary motion of his arm over his head, he took another arrow and shot the inn. Both had an electro-static mechanism arrest. - We were water skiing. - I reached out and took my hand, trying to take me out. - The cap. We need, see.

\- Clint! - Vision entered. We remain static. - You should not be here. - After that we turn to him.

\- Seriously? I'm going for, what? Five minutes and everything goes to hell.

\- You must consider the consequences of your actions.

\- Ok, considered. - Then Vision enough to fall into the trap set for him Clint approached. Electric waves Vision arrested right where he was.

\- We have to go now. - Clint took the opportunity to leave. And being near the exit, he realized he was not going to him. - It's around here. - He said.

\- Already cause many problems. - Clint returned to where I was, standing in front of me.

\- Help me Wanda. - I could not answer because I was a little embarrassed. - Hey, you want to get depressed, go to school. Want to do something, then get up and do it. - That inspired me a little. Now if he was willing to go with him and Cap. - Devils.

Vision achievement move enough to make your stay gem against the arrow to the right, making it unusable with a laser. I walked away not to intervene in the battle. Clint he shot an arrow as fast as he could, but vision became intangible, making it pierce arrow. Then he gave him a blow that knocked him. Clint recovered from a spin, keeping low.

\- I should be heated before. - He said. He pulled out a small thin expandable baton.

He got up quickly and try to land a couple of blows to vision, but this could avoid becoming intangible. Vision managed to block a coup attempt putting his arm in front of Clint. Then, Vision hardened his body. Clint realized, worrying about that. I try to give a few blows to the head, but did not hurt at all. Vision leaves you free to Clint, who tries to hit him with his stick, resulting in breakage. Without more options, Clint tried to kick, but Vision with intangibility avoid subjecting Clint. I worry quite at that.

What should I do?

\- Clint, cannot submit.

\- I know ... But she did not. - I decided I already do. Now there is no turning back. Invoke a large sphere in my hands, ready to release the energy at Vision.

\- Vision, let it go, it's enough. I have to go.

\- I will not let you go. - I spread my arms more. Vision gem turned red, a figment of my spell. Clint passed through the arms of vision, which returned intangibles. Vision began to become heavy because of the spell.

\- I am sorry. - He started his knees slowly. The ground began to crack under the weight of Vision.

\- If you do ... They never fear you stop.

\- I cannot control her fear, just mine. - Throw the energy sphere. View down several floors up to be underground, and still continued to decline. Clint and I were watching us the great crater that I leave through the floors.

\- Come, we must make a few stops.

* * *

 _POV Jeffrey_

Complex

I was standing guard outside the complex, and was so absorbed in my work that I realized not escape the Winter Soldier. I could not get time to try to cope with Barnes.

I honestly feel a bit useless at times. The possibility to have helped was there and did not notice me. What about me? But still I have other opportunities. And I will not let them go so easily.

Suddenly, I felt someone put a hand on his shoulder

\- Jeffrey. - It was Mrs. Romanoff..

\- Yes?

\- I need you to come with us. - Go?

\- Where?

\- A search for Rogers. - Now I presented me a chance. Not'll waste.

\- Who else is going? - I had to know who would help us find the Captain Rogers and Wilson. Whether the equipment would be reliable.

\- For now let you, Tony, Rhodey, Vision and me. Tony will scout for more.

\- Then I will go. I cannot waste this opportunity to help. - Said. However, a memory I came suddenly. The formula. My face became nervous then.

\- Jeffrey, what happens? - What am I gonna say? I had no time to think, because the nerves betrayed me.

\- There is a problem. My skills come from a serum created by the government in an attempt to imitate the super-soldier serum, in a project called 'The Patriot Project'. However, the serum is temporary, and I have to inject a new dose of serum from time to time and as the effects of the previous time is running out. -. Ms. Romanoff was silent before the fact. He seemed to think of a solution for the seconds he said nothing.

\- I have an idea.

\- Tell me.

\- You can give whey formula Stark for a group of scientists working for him make it more durable. - Clear. Clear! How I did not think of it before? Stark can easily order to make it more durable, more durable. A smile formed on my face.

\- Well, I'll join you. I'll help them capture Rogers and his team.

* * *

 _POV T'Challa_

\- It's just a matter of time. - Said one of my advisers. - Satellites are running facial recognition biometric and behavioral. - We're approaching one of my car, where I met Mrs. Romanoff.. She and one of my protective, member of the Dora Milaje - body protection wakandiano king - was stared at him.

\- Move, or you're going to move. - Said the Dora Milaje.

\- It would be interesting to see it stay. - Said.

\- Really you think you can find Barnes? - asked Mrs. Romanoff.. I could not help but be a little smug smile.

\- My resources are considerable.

\- Yes. It took the world seventy years trying to find Barnes. Maybe you do it in half the time.

\- Do you know where they are? - I asked for. Expected at least he knows something.

\- is of someone who does.

Time to ask Hill for a favor.

* * *

 _POV Matt_

Hell's Kitchen

 **(Video 6: Daredevil - Fogwell's Gym (Official Soundtrack))**

It was already dark, raining and I just arrived at my apartment. Despite knowing that the city is very dangerous and I'm blind, I did not mind, knew how to defend myself. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. The lights were off, but that did not stop lighting would - at least so I was - due to the large colorful poster that was in front of my apartment, which passed through the window.

My bag takes a couple of papers a couple of cases of people who had to defend at a future court.

\- Hmm ... Let's see. - I said, beginning to review the documents. - Marc Spector... Simon Williams... Robbie Reyes. - So interesting. - Then I'll see who defend.

I went to a room in the middle of my apartment where there was a briefcase containing something very important. I opened it to see what was inside.

My suit…

Then they blew my door. I quickly closed the briefcase to go meet the person who had touched. I opened the door and found someone unexpected. The Avenger Clint Barton.

\- You're Matthew Murdock?

\- Yeah, why?

\- I need you to come with me to Germany.

\- Why?

\- Because the government will look for returns to be Daredevil. - The nerves began to invade. How did he know I'm Daredevil?

\- I think you got the wrong guy.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes. Daredevil is another person, I don't know who, but no not me.

\- So that's why it's there. - Turn over to see what I was pointing and noticed that my suit was levitating in the middle of the room, wrapped in a red aura.

Without thinking twice, hit the avenger and try to escape. I did not know they wanted to do with me, but if it involves disclosing my identity, will not go with. In the middle of my career, pull down several things, seeking to stop the passage of avenger, resulting in failed attempts. I went to one of the windows of the building and jump through it, reaching the roof of the adjacent building. The avenger did not hesitate to jump too, following me closely. I approached the edge of the roof to go down the stairs next to the building. Down as quickly as I could, managing to reach the ground.

However, we had reached an impasse, being cornered.

\- What do you want?!

\- Quiet, we do not want to hurt I was right. We just want you to help us.

\- In which?

\- To keep you reveal to the world.

\- What do you mean?

\- I think you know, but governments have created a document called Sokovia Agreements, which requires superhuman and inhuman regulate their activity while being targeted by the government.

\- And what does that have to do with me?

\- We seek and try to make firm agreements, making reveal your identity if you accept.

\- If not?

\- You forced.

\- Will I be able to defend myself alone.

\- But not against whoever sent after you. - There is where the situation became worrying. If you send someone I can not stop, then I see forced to reveal my secret. But if I go with them, I could protect my identity, possibly. I just hope that the situation does not get out of control.

\- Well, I'll go with you.

 **(Stop video)**

* * *

 _POV Coulson_

Playground

We were in the hangar playground waiting for call agents. We were May, Fitz, Jemma, Mack, Hill, Fury and me.

\- Are you sure they come? - Mack asked.

\- Of course.

\- But you think Bobbi come? - Ask Jemma.

\- We'll see.

They spent about thirty minutes and the guys still did not come.

\- I ask again do you think they come?

\- I told you that if Mack. - And they had just arrived. Bobbi, Elena and Deathlok approached us to discuss the reason for his call.

 **(Video 7: Agents of SHIELD Soundtrack - Carvings and End Credits (Season 1 Finale))**

\- Tell us, what do we need? - Ask Bobbi.

\- As you know, Sokovia Agreements are active, which means that successfully exploited this Hive government to infiltrate agents sending inhuman. In addition, the Avengers are divided, which gives you a little more advantage. The most likely would be sent Daisy, so, to locate Hive, I need you to infiltrate between the teams of Captain Rogers and Stark and if Daisy was any, discover where the hideout is located Hive. - Fury said.

\- What about me? - Elena asked. - If Daisy becomes in this team I will know that we are looking for.

\- So you must be on the opposing team. If Bobbi or Deathlok are Daisy equipment will be easier to gain their trust. - Jemma said.

\- Okay. We'll go to town to see who we are or who we recruit. - Bobbi said.

\- Look for Stark or Barton. It is they who are recruiting people. - Affirm.

\- It is understood. - Deathlok said. The three went after that.

\- Are you sure this plan Coulson? - Wonder Hill.

\- Yes. It's the fastest way we find the hideout Hive and Daisy.

 **(Stop video)**

* * *

 _POV Tony_

I had to find people for my team and fast. Peter already had, T'Challa and Jeffrey, but I need more people...

I was flying over central New York.

\- Mr. Stark. - My name is Friday. - I detect two of the recruits are looking for in a nearby area.

\- Notes the area at the HUB Friday.

\- Understood Mr. Stark. - He said. HUB on the location of the recruits who sought noted. I quickly went to that place and land right in front of them. It was inhuman Daisy Johnson and James. They were in an alley. The atmosphere was wet because of the rain that had, besides being last night. We were watching a long time before someone said something.

\- We were expecting Mr. Stark. - said Ms. Johnson..

\- What she said. - James said.

\- What? Can I were expecting? - Disbelief was beyond me. I did not have to say why or anything like that.

\- We know what has happened, both in Vienna and in Romania and Berlin. Why you want to join and sign the agreements. - Wow, that was easy.

\- Well, nothing. Welcome to the team. Get ready, we go to Germany. - Said. James took a string that was hanging and wrapped it around his chest. We were about to leave but...

\- Hey. - Someone call. The three turned around to have us who it was. She was a woman of average height, blond hair and dark eyes. It was Bobbi Morse. According read in the papers I gave Steve, it was Shield agent before its collapse.

\- Bobbi? What are you doing here? How did you know we were here? - Apparently Mrs. Johnson knew.

\- I came to join you. - A member more. This was going from good to better.

\- Well then, welcome, Ms. Morse.. - Said. - You go to the Avengers Tower. There expecting them to another team member and a plane to take them to Germany.

\- And what will you do? - James asked.

\- I'll get more people who can help us.

* * *

 _POV Jessica_

Hell's Kitchen

 **(Video 8: Jessica Jones (Original Soundtrack) 02 Then There's the Matter of You)**

Things had been quiet after the incident with Kilgrave, I must admit. My business was thriving - and famous as well - and I had no problems with any other superhuman after Luke.

My phone started ringing, grabbing me by surprise. Take my phone, realizing that whoever is calling me, I was not someone known. Perhaps some new case to work on.

\- _'Hello?_

\- Jessica Jones speaking. What do you need?

\- _'I need to go to the corner of the block where it is. There he found a white van which I want to come up.'_ \- That was the indicator to distrust.

\- Who you are?

- _'I'm just a avenger who needs your help.'_ \- That disturbs me a little. An avenger? ¿Asking for help? Did it have anything to do with Sokovia Agreements?

\- Why the Avengers they need my help?

 _\- 'Do not. The Avengers no. The cap.'_

\- The Avengers are separated?

\- _'Effectively. The cap. He is looking for recruits to fight alongside them against the agreements. '_

\- So I want to crawl into a kind of civil war?

\- _'No. We want to fight for you and others can continue to operate without supervision from anyone, which want Agreements, supervise and regulate the superhuman and inhuman activity. '-_ That convinced me. I did not want anyone besides my watch for me.

\- It's okay. I agree. - I just hope not regret this decision.

 **(Stop video)**

* * *

 _POV Luke_

Seagate prison

Go the rumors ran fast in prisons. After the incidents in Vienna, Romania and Berlin in jail not stop talking about the implications that would have. Additionally, there was also talk of the alleged separation of Avengers. Some prisoners were happy, others were astonished, others worried. However, to me I do not mind at all, going to my cell after a small fight had been fought in the dining room which I did not care -. I leaned just get to my cell, crossing my arms behind my head for comfort.

\- Cage! - I call one of the guards.

\- Yes?

\- These cleared. - But what…?

\- Who paid the bail? - I had to know who had brought me this little rest that was taking me here after what Harlem.

\- Mr. Stark in person. - What will I get?

Already out of prison, I met Mr. Stark.

\- So you're Luke Cage. Nice to meet you. - Greeting. I was a little surprised because I know, Stark is not very cordial.

\- My pleasure. - My surprise was very noticeable. - Why did you get me?

\- Because I need Cage.

\- For what?

\- So you can fight for your neighborhood with more than just your fists.

\- Are you talking about a kind of squad to defend Harlem?

\- Yes something like that. - Although the offer was tempting, I do not want to accept it. I have enough that Misty get hurt while I'm on the streets, he did not want more people get hurt.

\- Thanks for the offer, but I cannot accept it. I do not want more people get hurt.

\- Well, at least join me so we can assign by the Agreements in Harlem and do not send it out elsewhere. - He held out his hand. Hence the thing changed. If you let me do my work as a defender of Harlem alone, I'll do it no matter what.

\- I agree. - shook his hand.

\- All right. One more thing. I need you to Avengers Tower. If you say you're on my part, they will take you to where the others are. Okay? - Others? What others? Well, no matter, I will find the way.

\- Okay. - But my doubts now rose what are you doing Stark recruiting people? Will it build a new team of Avengers?

* * *

POV Danny

New York

The brightness produced by the lamps of New York at night is splendid when viewed from high places. If this is added the rain is going through right now, you had a moment very, very spectacular. See the drops slide down the window of the central building of Rand Enterprises I reveled enough, a taste that develops during my stay in K'un-Lun. They made me feel an enormous tranquility to contemplate the drops as they glided. However, my thoughts were interrupted, as one of the secretaries of the building came into the office.

\- Mr. Rand, have a visit. - She said. Is rare? At this time usually only visit me except Colleen or Ward.

\- Tell him pass please.

\- Right away. - Neither fast nor lazy, the secretary left the office to search the visitor. They spent about five minutes until the secretary returned with the visitor.

\- Here is the visit Mr. Rand. - I was surprised slightly at who it was. - He is Mr. Barton Lord, a member of the Avengers. - He came to be right in front of me. I got up to shake his hand in greeting.

\- Leave us alone. Please.- I asked. The secretary went quickly. - Take a seat Mr. Barton. - He must be educated. If the Avengers were currently seeking new members to the team after the Vienna, at least I want to make a good impression. He sat quietly in his chair in front of me.

\- Well, what are you here? - I asked for.

\- I've come with intends to recruit you to join our team.

\- The Avengers?

\- No. - Wait a second, if you are not looking for new recruits, and then ... Why is this here?

\- So what are you doing here? - I asked for. Curiosity was eating me.

\- I have you understand that you possess a great power in his hands does not it?

\- How do you know that?

\- Because Cap. You have been looking for information about potential recruits for the Avengers, including those included. - That made me a little. Know that I am among the possible candidates for new members of the Avengers. - However, due to recent events, the team has been fractured, causing we separated into two groups. Captain Rogers leads the faction that sent me to find you, to fight to defend the power you possess.

\- You mean ... this? - Turn the iron fist. The golden glow of my fist filled the room as if it were a treasure, hidden beneath the deepest catacombs that may exist. The surprise in the avenger face is very easily noticeable.

\- So that you do. - He said. I felt a little flattered that an avenger is impressed with something as simple - at least from my point of view - like this. - Do you have it for some purpose?

\- Yeah. I have to protect K'un - Lun who wants to come with bad intentions. Additionally, to defend the power of those who plan to use it for evil purposes.

\- So you saw a kind of cloak warrior defender?

\- Yeah. - I replied. - In K'un - Lun am the Immortal Iron Fist.

\- Then defend that power. Agents agree with the Agreements will want to use your power for use by government, limiting their potential.

\- If things are like this, I will join you. I'm not letting this power is limited. - Said. Mr. Barton got up from his seat, ready to leave the office.

\- What are you waiting? Come.

\- Okay. - Then we left the office. Passing through the reception take to alert the receptionist of my temporary absence.

\- Hey, I need you to tell Ward to take care of business while I'm away. Please.

\- Understood sir.

We left the building after that. Way to a van where the avenger, brought us a couple of people. A Man and a Woman. The man was tall, dark skin color, dark eyes and bald. He wore a kind of uniform light slinky black color, with a few dark red and yellow touches around. He had a scar on his right eye, possibly the result of a burn. The woman was short, brunette, long black hair to beyond shoulders and dark eyes. He wore a colored shirt coffee with a jacket and jeans a darker tone.

\- Mr. Barton. - I welcome the woman.

\- Who are you? - Barton asked.

\- Let me introduce ourselves. - Said the man. - I'm Mike Peterson; I was a test subject in the Centipede and Deathlok project. And she's Elena Rodríguez, is an inhuman able to move at great speeds and distances depending on the duration of their heartbeats.

\- What do they want? - I asked for.

\- We want to join you. - said Ms. Rodriguez..

\- Reasons. - said Mr. Barton.

\- They are your personal reasons in majority. But that does not mean we want to be free, independent waking.

\- Well, welcome. - Barton said. Once the two of them together, we got everyone in the van. I could see that there was the avenger Wanda Maximoff, the private detective who Jeri told me, Jessica Jones and someone who could not recognize, apparently blind.

\- Well, one more stop.

* * *

 _POV Tony_

Come on, I need one more, just one more member. I was starting to despair. Time I gave my secretary Ross was running and still could not have a full team.

Yes, I had many members, but I still had one to look for. I had to come to find him before Steve's team.

\- Friday, where is the next recruit?

\- The next recruit is located in San Francisco Mr. Stark.

\- So let's go. - Said. But before putting all the power in the suit to take me there, I noticed something in the HUB.

\- Friday you see what I see?

\- If Mr. Stark. A Quinjet. The old design Shield.

\- I do not know what happens, but I will continue. - Said. I followed the Quinjet as quietly as possible for about fifteen minutes. The ship went into a hangar hidden in a secret base, which stealthily infiltrate me.

There were many Quinjets, helicopters and what impressed me most, seals Shield. Was supposed to Shield had fallen right? Then, because there is, activated base Shield ¿Hydra is back?

Among all actors, there was one that froze me. Someone I thought he was dead for four years.

Phil Coulson...

Without thinking it I approached them. They noticed my presence, but I did not care. Coulson was apparently too busy to be surprised to see me here.

\- So... After four years, it turns out that you're alive. – I said.

\- Yes I am. It must be strange for you, the living dead. - And he was not wrong.

\- How did you survive? - I asked for. I did not know how he could survive a direct stab to the heart.

\- It turns out that did not survive. - He said. - I was revived.

\- How?

\- Through a process that Fury was developed from the discovery of an alien being from a species called Kree. The project is called 'Project TAHITI' - Then I had an idea.

\- And they have the resources to repeat the process?

\- We have them, but only for one person.

\- Well, that's all I need.

\- And who you want to relive?

A small smug smile formed on my face. Cap. never the surprise that awaits him was expected.

\- Good thank you. I have to go.

\- Stark expected. - said one of the agents.

\- Jemma; what is it? - asked Coulson.

\- I came to give Daisy Stark equipment, not to get hurt by the use of his powers. - So Johnson uses a specialized team for his powers.

\- Thank you. - Take the equipment and proceeded to leave. Amid the flight back, I decided to call Happy.

\- Happy.

\- _' Yeah Tony.'_

\- I need you to take recruits to Germany.

\- _'You got the last member?'_

\- No, but I got something better.

\- _'Understood anything else?'_

\- Yes, warns Rhodey, Nat, Jeffrey and T'Challa to prepare. - Said. They should be ready soon. - And Bring the formula to Jeffrey please.

* * *

 _POV Scott_

San Francisco

It was night, the surroundings were quiet and the weather was very humid - to the point of giving cold - but that did not stop us to continue practicing with the new mode of dress.

I had just finished practice with the new way almost to exhaustion, pulling down just end the practice round.

\- Come on Scott, you need to make another attempt to be more flexible with the new mode. - Hope said.

\- Hope you're right Scott. If you want to become more agile, you have to train with very often. - Hank said.

\- No I will not deny, but is too tired.

\- I know you're tired, but it is a necessary measure until the suit is ready Hope. - It was then that I remembered the suit Wasp they were doing.

\- Okay, one more, but then I go to rest, okay? - Said.

\- Okay, now, get in position. - I did it. Then I am prepared to press the button...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And training was over, so could finally go home. I shrugged my suit and put it in my pocket, where I know I will be safe. Along the way, I noticed something strange. A white van was following me - at a safe distance - suspiciously.

Not take long to make a decision...

I started running to even try to escape. The driver of the van did not take anything to realize and accelerate quickly being on par with me. I worry a bit so they could do, so take a drive with Pym particles and throw it to a tire, leaving him with only three starting points. However, a scarlet aura up that part of the vehicle, so that could continue as normal but with less speed. Because of that, I could overtake. But the van came a young, middle-tall and blond hair slightly curled. The rest of his face I could not see, because it was covered by the shadow that produced the lights of the van. Expedite as I could, ducking into the bushes to try to lose it. Still, the young man was still behind me, very close. We continue like this until we got to a zone free of trees or shrubs. I stopped dead quickly, because this place was a cliff. I turned to see if the young man was behind me. And indeed it was.

I have no choice, have to fight.

I put myself in position to fight him. His gaze grew cold as ice, bullying me slightly. I proceeded to hit him from the side, but managed to block it. Try to give him a swift kick in the front but managed to avoid moving a little to the left. I took a turn and try to give him another kick to his head, but I take the ankle and spun me around, making me fall hard to the ground.

\- Ahh ... - The boy knew how to fight. I could not deal him a blow not.

\- Come. - I was surprised. - Get up. - I was reaching out? With some hesitation, took her hand and stood up, with force them upward for that.

\- Why did you help? - I asked for. Enemies usually do not support.

\- Because I'm not your enemy.

\- So why me chasing you and your colleagues?

\- Because we need you. - Said someone among the trees. - To you fight with us. - He left the trees. I did not expect this ... - So you can protect the technology you have. - It was Clint Barton, Hawkeye.

My eyes widened at this. Is that really do not think so. I do not think I have searched me and other superhumans to fight at his side. But I still had a question around my head.

\- Wow ... And what is the reason they are looking for new recruits to fight at his side?

\- I think you know about Sokovia Agreements. - He said.

\- Clear.

\- Well, it turns out that the superhuman and inhuman those in favor of these agreements should be forced to work for the government, which regulate their range of action. If they come to realize what you can do, they will ask you to join them and show your identity, because you always go with this strange town for no one, except a few, you know who you are.

\- What if I refuse?

\- You impose it as is. They might even threaten your daughter. - Ah no, yes no. No, while still alive, threatening the life of Cassie.

\- And if so, I'll join you. This technology is not for the public to know, and protect what. I also protect my daughter no matter what the cost. - Since there was no turning back. I won't let anyone hurt Cassie.

* * *

 _POV Sharon_

Berlin

Unknown place

Steve and I found under a small bridge in a place in the middle of nowhere. Both left our vehicles to talk about what was at stake.

\- You understand the concept of vehicle furtive right? - Ask, because Steve had come in a Volkswagen Beetle '40s.

\- It is low profile. - He approached me for what I had asked.

\- Insurance? Those things tend to attract the public. - Already with Steve at my side, I proceeded to open the trunk of my car. Within it were the shield of Steve, Sam wings and a few weapons with a pack of Judas bullets, intended to be used by me, Barnes and others who need them.

* * *

... ... ...

... ... ...

\- Can you move your seat? - Bucky asked in the car.

\- No.

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

\- I owe you another. - Steve said.

\- I'll add it to the list. - Said. Sam turned to see inside the vehicle and Bucky Steve. Note that Bucky had moved a little to the right, apparently because he was uncomfortable.

\- You know I'm trying to kill you?

\- I am sorry. I'll add it to the list too. - I could not help but laugh a little at the comment. We both turned to the weapons that were there.

\- I seek after this. - Steve said. And he was not wrong at all. He had stolen material from the archives of the Special Unit and had taken me Steve's team to return it. I would definitely seek.

\- I know.

\- Thanks Sharon. - thanked Steve. Then there was a somewhat awkward silence that lasted for a few seconds. My gaze was lost in his blue eyes, the same or more radiant than the sky. Gripped by the time we started to approach. Our breaths were combined until our lips made contact with each other.

That moment, that brief moment, I was in heaven. As if nothing else existed or mattered. Only US…

The lack of air, we had to separate.

\- That was... - I said. The words did not want me to leave.

\- Late.

\- Yeah. - Really late. Chemistry felt since I was spying on the other side of his apartment and spread so far. - I'll go with you into battle. - Said.

\- Are you sure? It is dangerous.

\- No need to worry. I can contribute. - Get in my car. There was no turning back.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

After Sharon get into his car, a small smile formed on my face. But it was not because we accompany him into battle, but the relationship we were just forming. Turn to see the boys, and it turns out they too were smiling proudly and moving her head so proud too.

Go snoopers.

* * *

Airport parking Leipzig - Halle

At the airport, we took a few laps around the parking lot while looking for the van where Clint had come with Wanda and recruits, with Sharon coming behind us. We are found in the area b, parked in a secluded area. We parked a few places beside them. We got to meet Clint and Wanda. Sam came up behind me and Sharon.

\- Chap. - Greeting Clint.

\- To have option I would not have resorted to you. - shook his hand.

\- Quiet, you're doing me a favor. In addition, I have a debt. - Then I went to Wanda sight.

\- Thanks for your support.

\- It was time to get up. - He said, directing his gaze to Clint.

\- And the recruits?

\- There is one who is very excited. You have to take a coffee but will be fine. - He said. He then opened the side door of the van. In the front seat was a woman lying in one of the seats person. He jumped up because of the sound of the door. Turn over to see Sam hesitantly.

Seriously ¿that is one of the recruits?

\- Where we are? - I ask. The other recruits went after him. Go to Clint had managed to convince several people I said. Once all get out they're were impressed to see me. I was not surprised, because I am an American icon, in addition to the ex - leader of the Avengers.

\- Ca-Captain America. - I reached Mr. Lang hand.

\- Mr. Lang. - shook his hand.

\- It is an honor. - Emotion overflowed him. - I think it should already holding her hand, is not it? - Yeah, you should. - Wow, it's amazing. He's Captain America. - turned to Wanda and the other recruits. - Ah also recognized you, you're great. - Wanda smiled at the compliment.

Mr. Lang excitement was so great that he could not resist touching my chest.

\- Wow. - I felt a little uncomfortable by that action. Wanda's smile disappeared for that, and the recruits were a bit uncomfortable too. But hey, everyone reacts differently. - Look, I know you know other superhumans, many of them here today. Thanks for thinking of us. -He said. Then he turned his gaze to Sam. - Friend.

\- How are you Tic-Tac?

\- Yeah ... uhm ... Look what happened last time ... - Again, what again? Does Lang infiltrate the complex?

\- It was a great audition, but will not be repeated.

I turned my eyes to the other recruits. Everyone seemed ready for battle.

\- Mr. Rand, Ms. Rodriguez, Ms. Jones, Mr. Murdock, Mr. Peterson... - Referenced - less Murdock - turned to me. - Thanks for your support.

\- It's a pleasure captain - Despite not being able to see me, Mr. Murdock turned to me.

\- For you, it will. I'm just here because I do not want to be watched by anyone. - said Ms. Jones.. Apparently it is the most reluctant of the group, because it is the one farthest from the recruits. Mr. Rand was idly while Mr. Peterson and Ms. Rodriguez were completely silent.

\- You know what we face? - I asked for. He did not want anyone he would face something not wanted.

\- Those who agree with the Agreements. - Said Mr. Rand.

\- What he said. - seconded Ms. Rodriguez..

\- Affirmative. - answered Mr. Peterson. Mr. Lang said yes with a nod.

\- We will outlaw this time, so if you come with us will be sought people. - Said.

 **(Video 9: About Damn Time - Christophe Beck)**

\- In order to defend my identity, I will.

\- I will defend the iron fist no matter what.

\- I will not be so easily submit.

\- I will not let technology that I fall into the wrong hands.

\- My inhuman ability is mine and mine alone.

\- The secrets of Project Deathlok are not for public knowledge.

The sun shone upon us. The will of recruits to fight against the agreements impressed me too much. It will be a pleasure to fight at his side.

\- We have to go. - Bucky was right, we already was getting late to go to Siberia. But how?

\- I have a helicopter ready. - Clint thought of everything. Suddenly they began to ring alarm bells parking.

\- They're evacuating the airport. - Bucky said.

\- Stark. - The battle is approaching.

\- Stark? - asked Lang. Other recruits are put nervous so it was coming.

\- Get ready.

* * *

 **Answering reviews**

 **Willdawg992003: Thanks for reading my story first and yes, there are many characters that I will use, until I admit it. Regarding Ghost Rider, he will not be involved, but there is no need to worry about him, just wait. As the Capitan well said: 'Patience': V**

 **Batman111893: Here is the quick update you asked for. And I have not disappeared to see Spider-Man: Homecoming, because here in my city, when a movie is released, the first day is horrible because the functions fill almost immediately, so I wait for 2 or 3 weeks to see it , Even while you reading this I may already be watching the movie :).**

* * *

 **Well, well, well.** **The two teams are already fully formed and the members have been fully revealed. Everything is time...**

 **Follower: Eh Ghost.**

 **... to start...**

 **Follower: Ghost.**

 **... the war.**

 **Follower: Ghost!**

 **What!?**

 **Follower: You are missing a member of Team Iron Man.**

 **Seriously?**

 **Follower: Yes, you are missing.**

 **Relax, do not worry. I will reveal the next chapter. Okay?**

 **Follower: Ok**

 **Meanwhile, if they want to put in the reviews who could be the missing member, do it, they are free to do so. May the force accompany them and the spirit of revenge protect them, until the next.**

* * *

 **P.D: If you want, when I get home after seeing Spider-Man: Homecoming I give you my opinion about it. Tell me in the reviews if you want it :D**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Civil War**


	5. Civil War

**Hi, nice people. How are you? Here again with your server, Ghost Rider 28. And today I bring you what for me is the best episode I've written so far: The Civil War has begun! In addition, the mysterious member of Team Iron Man will also be revealed, and I assure you that it will impact them. This time they have to read the chapter while they listen to the music, because seriously, the music increases the level of epicidad of this chapter: D. Especially those of Shingeki no Kyojin (at least in my opinion those put them at the right time for them).**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Most Epic Battle Music: "Skyfall" by Johannes Bornlöf)**

 **(Video 2: Most Wondrous Battle Music: "Flames Of Glory" by Really Slow Motion)**

 **(Video 3: 07 - Avengers: Age of Ultron Soundtrack (Ultron-Twins))**

 **(Video 4: Attack On Titan / Shingeki No Kyojin OST - EMA)**

 **(Video 5: Attack on Titans OST - Eren's Berserk Theme)**

 **(Video 6: 05. Counterattack Mankind - High Quality)**

* * *

 **Clarification: The characters of the series that have a combat suit will have it during the whole fight, in their respective version of the series. Sharon Carter will also have the costume and sticks that both showed us in the concept arts and promotional images.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: As you know, these characters are not mine; they are from Marvel Enterteintmen, the Marvel Studios movie and the referenced series from Marvel TV / ABC / Netflix.**

* * *

 **Captain America: Civil War What If...?**

 **Chapter 3: Civil War**

* * *

Steve left the parking lot to board Clint's helicopter, looking around to make sure there was no one. Then he hurried to the helicopter, but stopped short when he saw that a PEM device had fallen on the ship. Steve looked up, seeing that Tony had launched the device. Tony then proceeded to land while Rhodey followed. They both landed a few feet away from Steve.

\- Wow. It is very rare to meet acquaintances at an airport. True? - Tony said.

\- Definitely. - Answered Rhodey. Tony proceeded to remove his helmet.

\- Listen to me first, Tony. - Steve said. Tony turned to look at him. - That doctor, the psychiatrist. He's behind all this. - Then T'Challa sprang up.

\- Captain.

\- Your Highness.

\- All right. Ross gave me seventy-two hours to find them. - Tony said as he surrounded Rhodey from behind. - That was sixty hours ago. Could you give us your friend?

\- They're behind the wrong man.

\- You've got the cloudy judgment. Your friend killed innocent people yesterday.

\- And there are five supersoldiers more like him. I cannot let them find them first. I cannot.

\- Steve ... - The mentioned turn. Natasha was behind him. - You know what's going to happen. Do you really want to get out of this one? Steve turned his eyes on Tony. You could tell he was not going to stop for the world.

\- Well, I'm out of patience. - Tony said, raising his hands and placing them in front of his mouth as a speaker. - Boys!

Suddenly, the ground beneath Steve's feet began to tremble, slightly unbalancing Steve. A white stick struck his legs, causing Steve to drop to his knees. Seconds before, a chain wrapped in flames struck the shield, causing it to fly. One person took it in the distance, and then a sticky substance took the shield. The same one who had thrown that substance caught Steve's hands with another round of the same substance. That person gave a deadly return back in the air, falling on a small cargo vehicle of the airport. The eyes of his mask shrank slightly as I raised my head.

That person wore a red and blue suit, with a few black details that simulated cobwebs; Strange shoulder pads that reached the waist, passing through the upper back. In the center of his back was the seal of a red round spider. There was one on his chest, but smaller. The eyes of his mask had a black border, while the inside was white.

The cause of the trembling beneath Steve came out of hiding, revealing herself as a young girl, pale complexion, short brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a suit very similar to Natasha's, with yellow lines running down his sides and arms. He also wore fingerless gloves that reached halfway up his forearm in both hands, both silver in color, making them shimmer in the sunlight. It was Daisy Johnson, aka Quake.

The one who threw the stick also came out of hiding. It was a woman with a whitish complexion, dark blond hair and dark eyes. He wore a gray tactical suit, with a little touch of white and blue. He also wore a few straps around his chest and abdomen. It was Bobbi Morse, aka Mockingbird.

The young man in the flaming chain also revealed himself. He was a medium-tall person, white complexion, dark eyes, and his hair was slightly long, well combed and brown. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath it and some jeans. It was James, aka Hellfire.

Finally, the person who took the shield approached the group. He was tall, dark complexion, dark eyes and no hair. He wore a tight yellow T-shirt, making his stout body stand out. It was Luke Cage.

\- Good work guys. Steve was impressed by what had happened.

\- Thank you. It could have landed a little better. It's the new suit. - Peter said. - It's nothing, Mr. Stark. It is perfect. Thank you. The young man was slightly nervous. His companions were witnessing that a little uncomfortable.

\- Yeah, we do not need to start a conversation here. - Tony answered.

\- Okay. Cap-Capitan. Steve glanced at him. - I am your fan. Spider-Man.

\- We'll talk about that later. Alone…

\- Hello everyone.

\- Good job.

\- You were busy. - Steve said.

 **(Video 1: Most Epic Battle Music: "Skyfall" by Johannes Bornlöf)**

\- And you were a great idiot. You dragged Clint. You rescued Wanda from a place she was sure of. I'm trying to... - Tony snorted. - I'm trying to keep you from separating the Avengers.

\- You did it when you signed.

\- I got tired of it. You'll give us Barnes and you'll come with us, because it's us or a Special Forces team that does not care to be kind! Steve seemed not to pay attention and turned his eyes.

\- Come on. - I beg Tony. Steve turned back to him.

\- _'We found it.'_ \- Sam said by the communicator. In the distance Redwing recorded with his camera the hangar where it is a Quinjet.

\- The Quinjet is in hangar five, north lane. - Sam said. He was inside the terminal, with Bucky, Mike, Danny and Sharon by his side.

Steve held up his hands. Tony was surprised by that. In the parking lot, Clint threw an arrow. Next to her were Wanda, Matt, Jessica and Elena.

The arrow impacted Steve's spider web in his hands, setting them free. Tony turned toward the parking lot, putting on his helmet.

\- Your turn Lang. - Scott, being cowered, mounted on the edge of the shield. Peter was able to realize this thanks to his arachnid sense.

\- Hey guys, I think there's ... - Scott leapt at him, growing in the middle of his flight and kicking him, taking the shield when Peter released it.

\- What the fuck was that? -Rhodey asked.

\- I think this is your Captain America. - Scott said giving the shield to Steve.

\- Oh great. - Tony turned around. - There are five in the parking lot. Maximoff is among them. I'll go get her. - Tony said as he went to the group. - James, Daisy, come with me.

\- On my way. - Daisy, using her powers, rose into the air, sending a flurry of seismic waves to push forward.

\- As you say Stark. - James extinguished the flames surrounding his chain and tied it in Tony's left boot, trailing behind him.

\- Rhodey, can you hold Cap? - Rhodey rose slightly in the air.

\- There are five others in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes are among them. - Rhodey said.

\- Barnes is mine! - T'Challa hurried to try to enter the terminal. Rhodey was about to come in too, but Steve threw the shield at him, holding him where he was.

Peter was static in his place, slightly excited to be fighting alongside or against the Avengers and confused by what he had to do now.

\- Hey, Mr. Stark, what do I do now? - Peter asked innocently over the communicator.

\- What I told you, stay behind and wrap them.

\- Okay, copied. - Peter ignored him and headed for the terminal with his web.

\- Oh, it cannot be. - Tony was a little irritated by what Peter had done. - Luke, Bobbi comes with him. Jeffrey, get out of your hiding place and also join him.

\- Right away. - Luke started to go to the terminal.

\- On my way. - Bobbi went to Luke.

\- It is understood. - Jeffrey stepped out of his hiding place and headed for the terminal.

* * *

 _From Steve's side_

Steve was quickly behind T'Challa, throwing the shield to him to stop it. When it was close, I took it from the chest and threw it. T'Challa took a couple of laps and then rejoined himself, kneeling.

\- Move Captain. Steve ignored it. - I will not say it a second time.

Steve ignored him again. Quickly, he placed his shield in front of him, defending himself from a swift round of kicks that T'Challa gave after a jump.

From Natasha's side

Scott and Natasha were face to face. However, none of them prepared to strike yet.

\- Look, I really do not want to hurt you.

\- I would not worry about that. A smile formed on Natasha's lips.

Then he kicked Scott under. He bent slightly from the pain, which Natasha took advantage of and immobilized him by passing Scott's arm over his back. Then he took it from the small oxygen case on Scott's back and dragged it to his side. With his free hand, Scott pressed the button and shrank, resting on Natasha's wrist. Tumbling Natasha after making her turn in the air, then pass Natasha's arm around her back. Natasha electrified her wrists, causing Scott to fly off and crash into an airport vehicle, leaving a small dent in the impact.

* * *

 _From Sam and company_

Peter climbed the window of the terminal, managing to see where Sam and the other companions of the Cap went. Everyone was running towards an exit from the terminal.

\- What the hell is that? - Bucky asked.

\- Looks like a spider. - Mike said.

\- Everyone wants attention now. - Sam said.

\- Hey! I shout at someone. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Luke, Bobbi, and Jeffrey who were chasing them.

Peter jumped out of the window and stuck his cobwebs on the awning, swinging hard toward the window and bursting into the terminal with a kick. When they got to where the Cap's companions were, he kicked Sam, sending him flying a few meters. Then he dropped Danny and Mike from a drag, shot Sharon's weapon with his web and then rejoined, stopping a blow that Bucky was about to punch him with his bionic arm. He was stunned that someone could stop his arm so easily.

\- Wow, do you have a metal arm? That's great buddy. - Behind them, Sam threw himself on Peter, opening his wings to be able to take him to fight in the air. Bucky followed them. In the middle of the flight, Peter tried to cover Sam's mouth as he joked:

\- You have the right to remain silent!

Sam was forced to let go. However, Peter followed him skillfully as he swung his cobwebs.

Sharon took his weapon while Danny and Mike rejoined. For their bad luck, Jeffrey, Bobbi and Luke had caught up with them.

* * *

 _Tony's side_

Tony was close to Clint and company, with James swinging his boot with his chain and Daisy behind him. Tony began to launch small missiles at the vehicles that were on the track, causing the companions of Cap. They bent down to avoid getting hurt in any of the blasts, with Clint protecting Wanda.

* * *

 _From Steve's side_

Steve shielded himself with a claw that T'Challa attempted to assault, followed by other side claws that I tried to give him, his claws barely brushing his face, causing him to bleed a little. Then T'Challa jumped, causing his arms to fall on the shield of Cap. hard. I take the edge of the shield with his hands, managing to lower it a little.

In the distance, Rhodey pulled from a compartment a kind of energy-laden deck.

\- Sorry, Cap. This will not kill you but it will not be a caress either.

T'Challa managed to kick Steve, knocking him down. Natasha in the distance shot Steve, but this one defended itself with its shield. When it was low, Rhodey was going to hit him with his deck straight in the head, so Steve had to cover himself again. The blow that gave the deck to the shield left a small burst of energy.

* * *

 _Tony's side_

Tony managed to reach the boys, pointing them with his repulsor beam. James slid off of Stark's boot, falling in front of them. Daisy arrived later, falling next to James.

\- Oh finally some fun.- James lit his chain on fire. Daisy pointed them with her hand, ready to launch a seismic wave to the nearest.

\- Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings. - Tony said.

\- And you locked me in my room.

\- First: it is an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you. - Wanda looked at him contemptuously. - Hey Clint.

\- How are you? Clint had three arrows drawn in the bow.

\- Clint, the retreat does not make you old. What's up? Did you get bored playing golf? - Tony asked.

\- There were 18 holes. Shoot 18. I guess I can't miss. - He shoots the arrows. Matt threw one of his sticks at Daisy, while Elena tried to shoot James.

Tony shot two of the arrows, making a small movement to the left and then shooting at the last arrow. Daisy threw a wave toward the stick sending it back to its owner. James struck out, slamming Elena's hand and causing him to release the weapon.

\- I suppose there's always a first time Clint

\- Made you look. - There was a smirk on Clint's face.

Suddenly, a car fell to Tony's side, alerting Daisy and James. Wanda was still throwing a car from the top of the parking lot. Tony held as many as he could with lightning bolts, while Daisy threw waves at some vehicles that could crush her. James for his part was dedicated to get rid of the zone of the collapse. Tony avoided some who were about to crush him, because now there were many. Daisy escaped the collapse. Tony could not avoid more cars, one falling on him, followed by another.

\- Multiple bruises detected, Mr. Stark - Friday said.

\- Yes, I detect them too.

* * *

 _From Peter's side_

Peter was very close to Sam, dodging every beam or fence in the middle. Then he stopped on a beam. Sam took advantage and tried to shoot small missiles that came out of his bracelets. Peter managed to avoid them, moving to the next beam.

\- Oh no. - Peter's mask eyes widened, signaling that Peter was alerted. I turned to see what it was about, bending down quickly, for he was about to receive the impact of a fence that had been thrown at him. Bucky hid himself to avoid being seen, peering a little to see if he had given it.

\- Hey man! I think you missed this! - Bucky had to hide again, because he was almost hit by the fence he had thrown.

Peter put all his attention on him, which Sam took to kick Peter's back. He managed to swing his web from the ceiling, leaving the drag to which his opponent submitted, then plug one of the propellants to Sam. The wings of this one were stored in the backpack, causing that it fell. He got up quickly to avoid being attacked by Peter, but he caught Sam's hands in a spider's web on the railing. Peter climbed up a pole that was nearby.

\- Are those wings made of carbon fiber? - Peter asked with interest.

\- Did this thing come out of you? - Sam was a little overwhelmed and impressed by what the young man had shown. Just like the day he met Scott.

\- That explains the radius of flexibility - rigidity of the wings, which, I have to say, is impressive.

\- I do not know if you've been in a battle before, but you do not usually talk about them much.

\- Okay, I'm sorry, my mistake. Peter leapt from the post and hit a cobweb from the ceiling, turning to Sam. Bucky got in the middle, getting the kick full, causing both of them to fall on the bottom floor. Peter caught Sam's hands with spider web again and caught Bucky's bionic arm with cobwebs on the ground as well.

\- Guys, look, I'd like to go on with this but I just have a job to do and I want to impress Mr. Stark, so... - Sam was spinning his bracelet. - I'm truly sorry. - Peter tried to throw a spider web, but a cable caught his fingers. Then Redwing took Peter out, letting him fall to the ground.

\- Could not you have done that before? - Bucky asked.

\- I hate you.

* * *

 _From Luke's side_

 **(Video 2: Most Wondrous Battle Music: "Flames Of Glory" by Really Slow Motion)**

Luke was beating Danny very hard. He always got up after each hit, trying to hit him again, but it always turned out the same, nothing. Danny had been knocked back by Luke. He squatted on his back for a while.

\- Hey, give up now. You cannot hurt me. - It was then that Luke sounded something strange. Suddenly, Danny's fist began to emanate a very intense golden glow. Luke was slightly impressed. Danny got up, turning around to show a cold, expressionless face.

\- Do not tell me to give up. - Danny's voice was intimidating. - The immortal Iron Fist never surrenders to anything. - He got in position.

Luke got in position too, a fairly simple one compared to Danny's fighting stance. I tried to get a couple of hits, but Danny easily managed to dodge them. They continued until Luke slowed down with what he was trying to hit, which Danny took advantage of so he could hit him with his iron fist on his left cheek. Surprisingly for Luke, the blow had hurt him, knocking him down after the blow. Luke's expression then changed from a carefree to a worried one, thinking that the only thing that could do him harms was the Judas Bullects. However, despite trying to defend him, every blow he received from the fist was very painful. Danny had managed to hit Luke with his iron fist, leaving him on the verge of unconsciousness.

Danny started to leave the terminal.

* * *

 _From Sharon's side_

Sharon and Bobbi fought as best they could, but neither of them managed to beat the other. Fists, kicks, knees; everything flew in that battle that seemed to have no end by how close they were.

Bobbi threw one of his canes at Sharon, managing to hit her in the face. She had a few roads of blood because of the blows that had struck the staff. Similarly, the staff had small stains corresponding to Sharon's blood.

Sharon took the opportunity to hide behind a post, which Bobbi tried to intercept her by throwing her cane again. Once there, Sharon managed to see a window of opportunity. A blind spot in Bobbi's attack.

\- Well, I must take advantage of that blind spot. But how? - Sharon looked around to be able to devise a plan to take advantage of Bobbi's blind spot. It was then that he found it. - All right. Now, see how the plan was.

Sharon came out of hiding with his gun in hand. Bobbi was quick to notice and I threw a cane at him. Sharon managed to avoid it, but instead of following long, I take advantage and I shoot to the other stick of Bobbi, causing that it fell far from its reach. Sharon took advantage that the cane that had thrown to him had not yet returned to approach to fight melee to Bobbi.

Bobbi received it with a kick that Sharon managed to cover, then punch him in the stomach that left Bobbi out of breath. She took the opportunity to knock it off. Once Bobbi was on the ground, Sharon attempted to hit him, but Bobbi moved a little to his right to avoid the blow. However, Bobbi was not expected to have prevented Sharon from anticipating that move and, in an agile way, made a somersault that kicked him in the head, leaving him out of action.

Sharon set out to leave the terminal after the fight.

* * *

 _From Mike's side_

Mike and Jeffrey were also in a very even battle with a clean fist. The two of them struck as hard as they could, but still there seemed to be no one on top of the other.

Jeffrey hit Mike's abdomen and sent him flying a couple of yards. When he fell, Mike rejoined as fast as he could and attempted to fire a missile, but Jeffrey was able to avoid it. Without wasting time, Mike approached and struck a blow on the abdomen that tumbled Jeffrey. Mike gave him a kick that sent him flying, causing him to hit the wall; I throw a small non-lethal missile and hit him in the face, leaving him stunned.

Mike hurried out of the terminal after that.

* * *

 _From James's side_

James hastened to attack whoever belongs to Cap's companions. After the cars were thrown at Stark. I attack Matt, which I now regret, for he was much better than melee. For his luck, he had two advantages: his chain and his little bombs. When he had a chance, he would throw a bomb at him, but Matt always managed to dodge her. Against what he could not fight very easily was when James used his chain on fire. Although Matt managed to dodge the chain easily, he could not make direct contact with James by the frantic movement of his chain. Matt was forced to attack from a distance, throwing when he could one of his canes. The stick struck James in the hand with which he held the chain, causing it to loosen. I take that to get closer to James and punch him in the stomach, followed by a blow to the face.

 **(Video 3: 07 - Avengers: Age of Ultron Soundtrack (Ultron-Twins))**

In the distance, Jessica and Elena were doing what they could against a powerful Daisy throwing seismic waves right and left, unbalancing either. Elena was forced to run. Everything around him became static, which I take to give Daisy a couple of blows before returning to his starting point.

Jessica looked at him a little surprised and surprised at what she could do.

\- Could not you have done it before? - Jessica asked a little annoyed.

\- I restrained myself. It did not seem quite right.

\- And you call that unfair? Even though two of us could not approach us until you did whatever you did.

\- Yes, but...

\- No buts, tell me why the fuck not...

Neither of them realized that Daisy had already gotten up. She took the argument from them so she could warn Tony.

\- Stark, there is a sprinter on the team of Cap.

\- 'Ok, I command you support.' With that said, Daisy got up.

\- Hey! Jessica and Elena stopped arguing. - You should never lower your guard. - Next, Daisy threw a seismic wave that sent them flying. They both fell a few yards away.

\- Come on Elena, use your power. Jessica was a little worried.

\- I'm going. Elena got up and started to run. Everything will be around in slow motion around you. I was going to Daisy to lash out at her, but something I avoided.

A hit.

A quick, strong and effective hit that stopped Elena in place for seconds. She rejoined and tried to use the remaining seconds to get to Daisy. This time I could see who had attacked him. He lunged at Elena, knocking her back into place. Elena's time was over and she had to return to the starting point. Jessica was stunned by what she saw. Someone as fast as Elena had blocked her way to Daisy.

\- Did you see what I saw? I ask worried Jessica.

Yes.

Suddenly, a blue trail appeared next to Daisy, revealing who had attacked Elena.

He was a tall person with a pale complexion, slightly blue eyes and white hair. He wore a blue uniform with a few white accents in the shape of lightning. Daisy smiled a little at the side.

\- Well done, Pietro.

\- I'm just starting.

Now things got complicated for Elena and Jessica. Now Elena would have to fight the silver sprinter, leaving Jessica alone against Daisy. They all watched for a few moments until Elena and Pietro began to run. Jessica came as close as she could to Daisy, hiding behind one of the fallen vehicles.

 **(Stop video)**

Elena, on the other hand, was running no more with Pietro following closely. She managed to beat him a couple of strokes during his careers before returning to the starting point and resuming his career, receiving a few strokes from Pietro as well, which was coming and going because of Elena's short runs in his spare time.

Jessica had a plan to stop Daisy long enough to go with the rest of her team. Using his super strength, he took a vehicle and threw it at Daisy. She held him in the air with her powers, leaving her helpless. Jessica took the opportunity to sneak into the vehicles and approach Daisy enough to hit her in the stomach, leaving her breathless, followed by a kick that sent her flying due to the use of his super strength. Jessica took this to go where the rest of her team is.

Elena was still running against Pietro. They came and went in a race that seemed to have no end. Pietro's stele left many zic-zac, curves, abstract geometric forms, and so on because they were coming and going. Elena then came up with a plan to go where her group was. He quickly returned to the starting point, with Pietro following closely. Already there, she fell to Pietro of a dragged, followed by a knee that left stunned to Pietro in the middle of a race.

* * *

 _From Natasha's side_

Matt had met Natasha, engaging in a fight that would be slightly even. Natasha kicked in a very skillful and acrobatic way, something Matt could easily avoid. Then, Natasha tried to hit him with one of his canes. Matt took a combined leap with a twist to avoid the blow, causing the cane to slip beneath him. Already on the ground, Matt took another leap, but this time he turned back, kicking Natasha in the clavicle. Still, Nat put his hands on the floor, taking her legs a little lower and, exerting force on his arms, he jumped back. Both were face to face.

\- You are good. You're really good. - Natasha said, acknowledging Matt's ability. - But not better than me.

\- We'll see that. A sadistic smile formed on Matt's face, demonstrating that he was enjoying the battle.

Without wasting time, Natasha kicked. Matt took her leg, making her turn, something Natasha could recover in mid-air, falling to her feet; Gave a drag that tumble to Matt, but this one put a hand on the ground, making a movement that did it turn, lowering its legs to give a pair of kicks in the face to Natasha, soon to return to stand again. Natasha got up as she could and kicked Matt, then hooked on him and nudged him, eventually turning around and arching his back a little, taking Matt to the ground. Matt was very stunned after that.

* * *

 _From Luke's side_

Luke had reincorporated after the beating that had given Danny to him moments before and it was dedicated to go outside so to be able to support his equipment. In the middle of his journey he met Mike.

\- Back off. I have to go with my team. - Mike asked in a not very friendly way.

\- Same here. Back off. Luke was static in his place. He was slightly furious at the beating he had received, proving it while he was in position.

Mike did not react to anything, standing where he was with a very cold, emotionless expression. Luke threw a right, which Mike avoided crouching. Luke took advantage of the moment to give him a kick that left Mike a little stunned, sending him flying. Mike crashed into one of the airport vehicles. As he could, he got up, pointed his hand at Luke, who was hurrying toward him. From his forearm a compartment opened from where a pair of missiles came out. Mike shot them, giving Luke full power. A small cloud of smoke formed around it. Mike turned to continue on his way.

\- Hey! I hear, turning his head slightly to confirm his suspicion. - I'm still standing! Bastard!

To his bad luck, Luke could still move, surprising Mike. Luke did not have a scratch, but his clothes were a little torn. He was going at full speed against Mike, who was static in place due to the surprise. Luke managed to hit him hard, leaving Mike very stunned.

Luke continued his way after that.

* * *

 _From Jeffrey's side_

Jeffrey, accompanied by Bobbi, hurried out of the terminal. In the middle of their way they met with Scott.

\- Were they going anywhere?

\- That's none of your business. - Bobbi said.

\- Oh, I think so. - Scott said to then shrink. Jeffrey and Bobbi stood alert, looking around to avoid any surprise attacks.

Suddenly, Jeffrey was struck by the blow on his cheek, which almost made him lie down. Bobbi turned to see what had happened, but was hit in the stomach that impacted his back to the wall. Scott returned to his normal size, punching Bobbi in the face. Drops of blood came from Bobbi's mouth from the blow he received. However, Jeffrey took Scott and threw him to the ground, but the achievement shrugged before touching the ground, riding on a flying carpenter ant. Suddenly, a bunch of bullet ants began to climb on Jeffrey and Bobbi, biting them incessantly. In the middle of the bites, Bobbi managed to see the flying ant where Scott was and, as he could, he threw a cane at him. Those made Scott inadvertently push the button to enlarge, being exposed. Bobbi took it and hit him with his stick on the head, leaving him very stunned.

Jeffrey and Bobbi took the opportunity to go where the others were.

Scott slowly recovered as he spun around on the floor. Once in good condition, he got up and saw that Bobbi and Jeffrey were already far from where he was.

\- Curse. - Scott said. He saw to elsewhere in search of his companions, noting that Steve was fighting with Rhodey, Natasha and T'Challa.

Scott saw sideways in search of something he could use to help the Cap., Watching a truck a few meters from him. Using one of his records, it took shrugged and then go where the Cap was.

* * *

 _Natasha side_

Natasha had separated from the fight with Cap. and he went to look for someone else who stop. In her search she found Sharon.

\- What are you doing here? It is assumed that these side agreements. - Natasha said. You could tell he was a little shocked by what he was doing Sharon. However, he had already seen a thousand times before the betrayal of a federal agent.

\- And what about you? - Sharon moved into position. - You told them to leave the government to hell two years ago, and look at you now, supporting the same government and others that you had insulted in the past.

\- We cannot afford to separate us. We had already made mistakes that would cause people to have us fear. - Natasha also moved into position. - But that does not matter now. I entrusted arrest Steve and anyone who was on their side and that'll do.

The two were ready now to fight. Gradually they came closer and closer to each other. Sharon struck the first blow, tried to kick Natasha side, but she managed to avoid it. Then I try to give Sharon a blow to the stomach, giving full and leaving Natasha airless. Natasha did not lag behind and kicked him, then hooked Sharon; arching his back a little to make Sharon ended falling to the ground. Sharon quickly and Throw down Nat lifted a driven, finishing kick him in the collarbone Nat. Natasha jumped up and take the opportunity to turn a little your body and give you a direct kick to the face. Natasha sack batons and gave him a few blows with them in the stomach and face to Sharon, making it bleed a little. Sharon was not far behind and also drew their batons, which was attached by a rope. Sharon managed to avoid an attack by Natasha entangling rope around their sticks on Natasha's arm, before turning on his feet and entangle glare at Natasha and kick back. Natasha gave a combined jump with a turn in midair to Sharon so take him, causing her to fall down sharply. Then he hits him in the face, leaving Sharon out of action. Natasha gave a combined jump with a turn in midair to Sharon so take him, causing her to fall down sharply. Then he hits him in the face, leaving Sharon out of action. Natasha gave a combined jump with a turn in midair to Sharon so take him, causing her to fall down sharply. Then he hits him in the face, leaving Sharon out of action.

* * *

 _Daisy side_

Daisy had managed to push off with his powers after Jessica send her flying into the parking lot. She fell a few meters from where everyone else was fighting. Suddenly, James fell near her.

\- James Are you okay? - Daisy went to help him up.

\- You think I'm fine. - James said irritably. - Come and help me with this subject. - I aim at the subject with whom he was fighting. It was Danny, who had his iron fist active.

\- But what about your fist? - asked Daisy.

\- I do not know. But what if, it is that it is inhuman and it is very powerful. - She replied James

\- That was enough for me. - Daisy pointed at Danny with his hand and shot a direct wave to him. However, it coarse with a blow air to dissipate wave on a yellowish aura.

Suddenly, Danny was running toward them, reaching a jump where he made a series of kicks that Daisy could barely dodge. James if he was hurt by the attack. Daisy try to give a few punches, but Danny always predicted where they would go, managing to avoid them. Danny gave him a punch in the stomach to Daisy. She squirmed a little. Danny was about to hit him with his iron fist but ...

\- Oh no. That if not. - James managed to take Danny's fist with his chain on fire. Then I threw a small bomb, which easily avoid, but explosions Danny handpick them. Daisy took advantage and threw a wave direct impact on Danny's stomach, sending him flying.

Danny am very dazed, I almost fainted. James and Daisy prepared to go where the others were.

* * *

 _Pietro side_

Pietro was running around the airport. Everything around was in slow motion as he ran. In her career she saw a straggler of the Cap team. It was Jessica, who was as fast as I could to where the rest of his team to help them. Pietro circled around the airport runway, dodging vehicles and others who were among his path. Its wake trail left where he was, which Jessica could see, immediately recognizing where I was going. Jessica jumped advantage that lacked much to get to where the others were, driven out to that place. Pietro watched in slow motion action, so take the opportunity and went to where he could presumably fall Jessica. And having it a few meters off the ground, hit him that, from the perspective of Jessica, it was sudden. Jessica flew to where the others were, hitting one of the vehicles from the airport. A small blood trail left his lower lip, running down his chin to fall. Pietro approached her, stopping a few meters from her.

\- That you did not see coming. - Pietro said derisively.

\- Very funny eh. We'll see when you got a bloody beating. - Jessica ran in his direction. Pietro did not give much importance and moved a little when she tried to hit him.

\- Come on, that's all you have? - Pietro was taunting.

\- Do not mess with me! - Jessica tries to give another blow, but Pietro moved, easily dodging. Jessica went well, trying to strike a blow or a kick, but Pietro always managed to escape.

\- Well, let's not play. - Dull, Pietro decided to end the fight. I took it and I've run into one of the vehicles that were at the airport, stopping a few meters from him, releasing Jessica. Jessica continued long, strong impact to the vehicle.

\- Stay there. - Pietro said, going after that.

* * *

 _Elena side_

Elena was close to where Steve was fighting Rhodey and T'Challa. He went quickly to help him, but Natasha and Bobbi were filed. Bobbi winked at Elena without noticing Natasha, motioning to continue to act as if they were enemies.

\- I'm sorry, but I have to help Steve. - Elena said.

\- And we have to stop it, so we will not let go help. - Natasha was the first to go against Elena. She quickly got behind Natasha using his powers, handing him a blow.

Bobbi was trying to attack too, but it turned out the same. She fell about Natasha, who had noticed a blind spot in the ability to Elena.

\- Bobbi. - whispered Natasha. He said paid attention. - I have a plan to overcome it.

\- What is your plan?

\- Well, that's what we'll do. - Natasha said, telling the whole plan. Then both got up with their sticks at hand.

\- Well, if you already stopped babbling ... - Elena could not finish, because Bobbi had thrown one of his canes, dodging with his powers. What she did not expect was that Bobbi had thrown another baton to the point where they started running, getting hit squarely.

Natasha took the opportunity to approach it and give a series of rotation around the body of Elena, ending in a move that throw her down, leaving almost unconscious. Natasha and Bobbi took it to go.

* * *

 _Peter side_

Peter had met Clint and Wanda after recovering from the blow he had dropped it when Redwing. Clint was trying to throw arrows, but Peter always fought it, while Wanda was throwing pieces of land with their powers. Peter was a little impressed by what he could do Wanda.

\- Wow. How can you do that? Are you inhuman? - Peter asked as he dodged Clint arrows.

\- No, I'm not inhuman. - Wanda replied. She kept pulling pieces of land and throwing them to Peter. To his misfortune, Bucky and Sam managed to come loose from its web.

\- Oh no. - Sam, wasting no time, began to fly. As it was in an outside, take Sam achievement feet and take very high, then I drop. Peter turned to see how he could be saved from that fall.

However, a rock wrapped in a scarlet aura went straight towards him, hitting him hard. The rock began to fall after that. Peter looked to see what else might come, meeting with an arrow and a sticky Granada went straight to the rock where he was. Peter managed to take the arrow with its web, returning it to the ground, causing an explosion which was Bucky, Clint and Wanda, lime were saved. However, Granada managed to stick to the rock, exploiting immediately. Peter's now falling quickly to the ground without a solid support. How could I throw cobweb on the roof of the terminal, creating a small mattress web between the roof and one of the planes was there, falling on the mattress. Peter put his hands to his head and exclaimed:

\- This is the best day of my life!

* * *

 _Steve side_

Rhodey approached the Cap. to hit him with his deck, but Steve I avoid kicking after a lateral shift, making Rhodey fell sharply to the ground, breaking his deck. T'Challa attempted a blow, but Steve achievements avoid it and kicked him that sent him flying. Rhodey stood, watching his deck was broken.

\- Great. - Rhodey deck shot.

Behind Steve, Scott came to help.

\- Hey, Cap, hands up.. - Steve noticed that Scott had thrown something, which caught him. When he saw it was, he was a little confused, because he had given a miniature truck. - Throw it to this. - Scott showed the Cap. one of his albums to enlarge things. Then I throw it to where his opponents were. - Now.

Steve launched the miniature truck, which was enlarged when impact with the disc. Natasha pulled away before it enlarged. He went straight to Rhodey.

\- Oh, come on! - He said. T'Challa was jerked away before the truck fell, causing it to explode and lead to Rhodey in the middle.

Steve and Scott were covered to avoid leaving wounded in the blast despite being away from her.

\- Ray, I thought it was a water truck. - Scott said. Steve looked at him strangely. - Oh Im sorry. - Both went after that.

Tony came to the place, landing a few meters from where it was Natasha. Rhodey also rejoined after being run.

\- Okay. Now I'm pissed.

Natasha Tony helped her up.

\- This was part of your plan? - Natasha asked.

\- Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You want change?

\- _"It's what's best for Stark, or if we cannot escape.'_ \- Luke said over the comm.

\- _'Luke's right. We must go strong against them. '_ – Daisy said.

* * *

 _Clint side_

Clint and Wanda surrounded running one of the boxes were in the middle of the airport, achieving a clear view of the hangar where the Quinjet was.

\- There's our ride. - Clint said pointing to the ship.

A little before them was Steve.

\- Come on. - Steve raised his hand to signal his companions to run as much as they can to the Quinjet.

Scott, Sam, Bucky, Danny, Matt, Jessica, Elena, Mike and Sharon approached his teammates in the middle of his career. They all came to a wide, uncluttered area of the airport. However, a laser beam stopped. Steve was up, meeting that vision had been the cause.

\- Captain Rogers! - Exclaimed Vision. - I know believes that you are doing the right thing, but for the collective good...! - Tony and Natasha came to where I was Vision, a few meters beyond where was the team captain. - ... You should give up now!

Rhodey then came with T'Challa subject to his right boot. Then came Luke, Bobbi and Jeffrey on the left, followed by Daisy and James from the right. Rhodey landed next to Natasha, followed by Peter swung with a cobweb there. Pietro finally arrived. Wanda watched in amazement as his brother had revived.

 **(Video 4: Attack On Titan / Attack on Titan OST - EMA)**

The order from left to right stay at Jeffrey - Bobbi - Luke - Rhodey - Natasha - Peter - Vision - Tony - T'Challa - Daisy - James - Pietro.

Steve's team, from right to left stay in: Mike - Sharon - Danny - Sam - Scott - Clint - Wanda - Steve - Bucky - Jessica - Matt -Elena.

\- No ... - Wanda could not believe he had relived his brother.

\- How dare you. - Steve was furious at what Tony had done.

Both teams remained static in place. Nobody gave the first move.

\- What do Cap.? - Sam asked.

\- Fight. - That was enough for the whole team began to move.

\- This will be a great final. - Natasha said. Stark's team also began to move.

Both teams were going to walk, slowly approaching. Steve and his team began to pick up speed.

\- They do not stop. - Peter was among excited and nervous. The Stark and team also began to pick up speed.

\- Neither we. - Tony said.

Both teams ran.

Tony, Rhodey and Vision rose into the air. Daisy took a big jump using his powers. James lit his chain.

Sam opened his wings to start to rise in flight. Wanda pushed into the air with his powers. Danny active it's iron fist. Clint stopped on the way to take some arrows. Steve slowed as he prepared to defend himself with his shield. The distance was reduced quickly.

* * *

 _\- Tell me something Steve. - He asked Tony. - Do you think the team ever part?_

 _\- Of course it is separated someday. However, although we are separated, we will have to unite again to face any major threat. That I can assure you._

 _\- Well, I believe in your word. - Tony and Steve a handshake occurred._

* * *

The teams collided.

Tony jumped on Steve giving a blow from which Steve achievement cover, then hit him on the helmet.

Scott shrugged to prevent an attack by Natasha, causing her to hit the air, managing to kick Scott in midair.

Wanda cushioned his fall with a burst of his powers while Peter tried to entangle with cobweb, while Wanda raised a wave of land with its powers Peter avoid.

Vision twist your body slightly to prevent any attack without Clint will be expected to launch two electric arrows which gave him.

Bucky T'Challa lunged, knocking him.

Sam and Rhodey collided in midair, then start pushing for a chase.

Jessica jumped when she had Daisy a few meters above him, giving him a blow that Daisy retaliated with a wave.

Bobbi threw a stick to Sharon, which I take with rope batons and returned, looking to hit him.

James tried to give you his chain Matt, who dodged the sliding his chain on the floor and then a knock James dragged.

Jeffrey tried to kick Mike, who moved slightly to the left to avoid the kick and deal it a blow to the stomach.

Danny try to give a blow with his iron fist Luke, which got covered his arms and then kick him in the shin, knocking his opponent.

Elena and Pietro began to run, leaving a trail that came and went throughout the area of the crash.

James attacked right and left with his chain, which Matt could easily avoid giving multiple jumps with side twists, throwing one of his canes so that he could approach bare-knuckle fight. Jessica defended herself as she could of rapid attacks Daisy, getting hit when the opportunity was there, only to be knocked down by a wave threw him Daisy. Pietro and Elena ran around giving punches and kicks before returning to the starting point of his battle speed with everything around you moving in slow motion and Pietro leaving a trail that revealed where they were, through the side of all members of both teams. T'Challa trying to find the opportunity to give it a blow to Bucky, but he hit him in the chest with his bionic arm. Steve gave him a blow on the helmet to Tony, then protect a knee that would give him; He was protected from a blow that went straight to his face, walking around to try elbowing Tony, who could protect, but received a direct blow to the face with his shield, stunning them a bit and knocking him back, getting a arrow impact near the reactor that exploded. Behind them fought tirelessly Scott and Natasha, Natasha Scott subjecting a key, forcing Scott to shrink and then give him a blow on the cheek Natasha. Sharon canes tied Bobbi whenever this attempted attack them, throwing punches and taking advantage kick which she could defend himself and counterattacked knocking her to a crawl. Mike Jeffrey and banged incessantly, leaving breathless after a mutual blow to the stomach. Danny was covered with a blow that was to receive from Luke, being thrown to the ground by the force of the blow, but jumped up and hit Luke with an iron fist, causing him to back dazed and received another blow in stomach. Sam and Rhodey flying around the group with Sam firing missiles or using their rifles to attack Rhodey as Rhodey he shoots repulsor rays or shoulder with his machine gun while chasing him. Daisy started to attack Matt with its waves, sending him away while James was trying to hit the air with chains to Sam. Jessica jumped to try attacking vision, but this turned intangible before she touched it, However, Jessica leap into his back, making him a blow

Natasha Scott shot down while Peter and Pietro swung past him while fighting with Elena. Peter tried to stand on one of the vehicles Wanda shot him, but I cannot put right foot and walked around. To his luck, Wanda threw him another vehicle that served as a basis for jump while throwing Wanda car followed him and he shot an arrow Clint Luke, which exploded in his face but did not make him a scratch. Scott came to fight alongside Mike Jeffrey, handing him a blow in the stomach being shrunk. Jessica underwent vision, hardened to keep out of his grip, but Jessica hit him using super strength and vision made him go. Matt threw their sticks Tony trying to make some damage, but they were always avoided, Tony trying to shoot with his repulsor rays. James gave him his chain Danny in his fist, drawing his attention. T'Challa took a turn after a coup that gave Bucky, rejoining slowly when he saw what was in front, tried to give a direct blow to the chest, but Bucky hit him with normal arm in the chest followed by a left straight to the head, which knocked T'Challa, but made hard with his hands on the floor, jumping that made him rejoining. Sharon came to fight against Luke and James, preventing rotational movement of the chain of James and then go to kick him, only to get hit in the face from James and a coup attempt with the chain, which Sharon managed to avoid barely. Matt fought hard against Bobbi, receiving a direct blow to the face that left him groggy, but countered with a side kick followed by a 360 ° that just another kick in the face of Bobbi. Wanda was protected from a laser that Vision attempted to shoot creating an energy shield, then try to throw several vehicles or pieces of torn rocks wrapped in a scarlet aura soil that Vision achievement avoid becoming intangible. Pietro throw down a driven Elena, but she managed to get up and deal it a knee to the stomach, back to your starting point with Peter following him closely.

Natasha try to give a blow to Clint, but this achievement avoid taking a turn on his feet and tried to hit her with his bow, which Natasha avoid shaking her head slightly back. Clint tried to attack from above Natasha with his bow, causing her to defend himself with his stick hit; He spun the bow over his shoulder, trying to grab his left shoulder and knee him, but Clint took her hand and passes over the shoulder Natasha, then tear it down, trying to attack her with his bow, but she defended her Canes. Natasha tangle of legs on the arm of Clint, a spin dropped him, causing loosen his bow. Natasha rejoined to try to give a direct kick to the face. However, a scarlet aura catches Natasha's leg. She saw Wanda a few meters from them, which performed a hand movement that launched her into one of the cars that were close, impinging strongly against him. Wanda Clint nodded his head, which returned the gesture.

* * *

 _Bucky side and T'Challa_

Bucky T'Challa take the neck with his bionic arm, which T'Challa also made. Bucky try to take it a little beyond where they were, but T'Challa kneed him in the stomach, stopping there. They both stared at him.

\- I did not kill your father. - Bucky said.

\- Why did you run then? - T'Challa began to force to take Bucky's arm off. Bucky was released and tried to hit him, but T'Challa grabbed his wrist, took a turn with him and stretched out his arm, then I blurt and take a leap inclined side ending in a kick that sent Bucky flying, hitting with a couple of boxes were a few meters from them.

Bucky rose slightly, but T'Challa was about to deliver the final blow. T'Challa claws were buried just a little Bucky's neck, causing it to bleed. T'Challa's arm was covered by a scarlet aura Wanda product. T'Challa turned his gaze to her, which threw it into a gateway to aircraft.

Peter came swinging around. Steve will throw his shield, making the web Peter broke and fell, giving a return on a small walkway that was at the airport. Steve shield returned to him, standing on the left arm.

\- That thing not obece the laws of physics. - Peter said.

\- Child, there are many things you do not understand.

\- That's weird. Mr. Stark said he would say. Wow. - Peter cobweb Steve shot him, making him covered with the shield. Peter took the opportunity to throw spider legs, making him crawl on the ground. Peter launched web access to the walkway that was close and slid Steve, kicking, making Steve punch with one of the work vehicles airport, dropped his shield. Peter cayó below the skywalk. - He also said that attack your legs. - Steve went to his shield, but Peter caught her hands with spider web.

Both were force to different directions. Steve then turned, shook their hands inward and gave a rotating jump, which made Peter come out flying and breaking the web.

* * *

 _Side of Danny and Luke_

Danny attacked Luke without leaving a chance to fight back. Despite having the iron fist in a single fist, he would not prevent strokes quickly. Luke looked blind spots among many blows to let him attack him, but could not find one. Luke fended off a coup that threw Danny, being dragged somewhat by the force of the blow, hitting against the foot of one of the footbridges. He got up slowly, noting that his side was a wooden box carrying large aircraft parts. Danny was fast approaching. Luke did not hesitate to take the box and throw it. Danny took a big jump and hit the box with the iron fist, destroying it. Falling to the ground, I looked for Luke, but found none.

\- But what? - Danny was confused. How could someone so big disappear like that? Danny started searching desperately for his opponent. Luke was hidden behind a pair of boxes, peering carefully Danny.

\- (What I can do now?) - Luke wondered in thought. - ( 'The better I fight Possibly even better than Captain America and that fist does nothing but make things worse for anyone who let obliged to use it, unaccommodating The only way it would defeat him ... ') - Luke opened his eyes wide when he had an idea.

Danny was looking for Luke everywhere. Luke stealthily slipped through boxes to be a few meters from Danny.

\- Hears! - Danny turned. - Were you looking for me? I'm here! - Luke got into position, ready to execute your plan.

Danny started running toward him. Luke stayed where he was. It was fast approaching. Danny raised his right fist, ready to throw a punch. Luke began to hop to go closer to Danny as he raised his right fist to strike a blow. And being centimeters of each other, both moved his arm back and then push it in full force forward, causing the shock will impact very strongly. The impact caused a small shock wave that shook everything they had around. Luke take the opportunity to pass under the arm Danny and volume, leading to a couple of cases where t hard; He proceeded to try to give a few punches, but Danny dodged with small head movements. Then wrapped his legs in Luke's head and a rotating movement, throw down Luke.

\- ('Damn, went wrong.') - thought Luke.

* * *

 _James's Side and Jessica_

Jessica barely dodged the chain of James. The chain turned violent, leaving a small trail of fire of short duration that threatens to burn who had been run through. Jessica jumped, he crouched and moved sideways to avoid burning touch of the chain.

\- Go. You have quite lucky to avoid my precious chain. - James said. - But not last long as well.

\- We'll see. - Jessica momentarily distracted, being impacted by the chain on one side. Jessica fell to the ground, writhing from the pain caused by the burn.

James took a part of the chain with the left hand, starting to turn on the portion left; a small fire ring formed due to the speed of the turns.

\- Sweetheart Sorry. - James had a scary smile on his face. - But criminals do not deserve to be on the streets.

Jessica watched with concern as James was slowly approaching with a sadistic smile between his lips expressing their desire to kill. She crawled across the floor, throwing any object that could stop for a moment, but James was burning chain always passing in front of him. Jessica was pushed aside with nothing to use to try to stop James and sighing with sunburn pain was inflicted to him.

\- It was a pleasure to fight you dear. - James said derisively. He made a backward movement with its chain, urging forward to hit Jessica.

Jessica, however, refused to lose. How could lambasted she jumped, preventing the hit with the chain. Jessica James threw down in midair.

* * *

 _Bobbi's side and Clint_

Clint attempt to throw arrows at Bobbi, but she easily deflected with their batons. And being centimeters, Clint gave a lateral kick which Bobbi defended. Bobbi then threw a punch that gave Clint squarely in the face, leaving a little dazed; Bobbi throw him down a drag, then try to hit him with a cane. Clint achievement avoid a nod, then shoot an arrow Bobbi very close to his feet. Arrow exploded in a beam of light stunned for a few seconds, which Clint took the opportunity to slip away.

 _Daisy's side and Scott_

Scott was shrunk trying to attack Daisy, which he threw waves that passed close to Scott. He had an army behind carpenter ant, along with other ants amount of bullets going into Daisy.

\- Go ahead friends! Attack! - Scott said, pointing to the ants attack Daisy.

Daisy threw waves all the ants he could, but that did not prevent him from climbing over some are starting to bite. Daisy began to writhe in pain. She had no choice but to submit herself with seismic waves. Ants started falling dead because large vibrations to which you were subjected. Scott took the opportunity to slip away.

* * *

 _Mike's side and Rhodey_

Mike tried to strike a missile at Rhodey, which was high in the air, managing to dodge the missile very easily. Rhodey began firing their machine guns, forcing Mike to hide behind anything that will provide protection. Rhodey approached towards quickly. Once he was in front of Mike, this is not expected to shoot him with a gun.

\- You know that bullets cannot hurt this armor right? - Ask Rhodey.

\- Normal bullects maybe not. - Mike smiled softly. – But the Judas Bullects can.

Suddenly, the bullet was embedded in his chest armor began throwing sparks, then detonate a small explosion that hurt slightly systems Rhodey's armor.

* * *

 _Wanda's Side and Vision_

Wanda was throwing all kinds of things to view, but this only passed through them like nothing.

\- Wanda, do not want to fight you. - Vision tried to calm her.

\- You should think about that before signing the agreements. - Wanda does not stop throwing things.

\- I just want you do not cause more damage. Keep you have more fear.

\- That is now impossible. I would only use it as a weapon if I join them. - Wanda is tired and Vision spell, turning her scarlet gem again.

However, Vision threw a laser from his gem Wanda, avoiding to do the same trick. Wanda was covered with a shield of laser energy, falling down because of the strength of the laser.

* * *

 _Matt's side and T'Challa_

T'Challa gave a combined jump with a backflip, finished in a kick that gave Matt collarbone. Matt received, it being suspended in the air, where I take to turn around and fall standing; He gave a trailed that overthrew T'Challa, where I try to hit him with one of his sticks. T'Challa I avoid shaking his head slightly; ground support arms and arched her back a little back, managing to deal him another kick Matt collarbone. Matt got up slowly. His face was adorned with blood roads caused by the blows he had received. His helmet was slightly cracked. How could he put himself in position to continue the fight. Matt quickly lashed out against T'Challa, giving a lot of punches and kicks that T'Challa dodged just as fast.

* * *

 _Sharon's side and Jeffrey_

Sharon quickly beat Jeffrey. Punches, kicks, elbows, knees; all it impacted with Jeffrey. Sharon tried to kick down the side, but Jeffrey caught her leg. Jeffrey spun, bringing to Sharon, and then release. Sharon impacts straightly a walkway.

\- Ah ... Hell, it is very strong. - Sharon scrambled to his feet. Granada take a blinding his belt and tossed it to Jeffrey.

Jeffrey did not notice when Granada fell close until exploded and blinded temporarily.

* * *

 _Bucky's side and Natasha_

Bucky try to give a blow to Natasha with her bionic arm, which avoid stooping. Natasha take advantage wrapped his legs around the neck of Bucky and lie after to turn. I try to give a blow with a stick, but Bucky body moved slightly to avoid the blow. Bucky gave Natasha a blow to the stomach, leaving her breathless. Bucky took her by the legs and throw on a pair of boxes tightly. Natasha rewound her legs around the neck of Bucky and turn back, taking him with it.

* * *

 _Side of Pietro and Elena_

The two ran around the airport, returning again and again to the same point where were beginning, starting another career. Elena beat Pietro in the middle of the race, fending off the blows and fighting back with kicks and nudges. Pietro separated from where it was running, going towards Danny was to hit Luke. Elena realized this and tried to follow, but had to return to where you started and restart his career in an attempt to reach it. However, Pietro had already gotten where Danny, shaking his fist until he was in a position that made Danny hit himself. Elena then decided to play the same, going to Bobbi who was fighting with Jessica. She took him to Bobbi canes, preventing hit Jessica. It was to where Pietro and hit him with them, returning to its starting place. Pietro him quickly remove canes and returned them to Bobbi, starting another fight with Elena speed.

* * *

 _Side of Sam and Tony_

Sam passed under a bridge as he shot Tony. This will trigger lightning exploded right in front of him, starting a small chase.

\- Clint, do you then you can take off? - He asked.

\- Will insurance Scott? - Clint already had an arrow ready to shooting it to Tony, Scott supported at the tip of the arrow.

\- Yeah. No, I'm good arrow guy. Let's go. Let's go.

Sam and Tony went through the front. Clint arrow shot when he had to throw Tony. The arrow was separated into six parts surrounding Tony and started making circles in the air. Tony shot them some. Scott took the opportunity to jump before Tony destroy the part where he was. Scott took a turn when landed, followed by a jump Swiveling before sliding in an opening within the armor Tony.

* * *

 _Side of Peter and Steve_

Peter shot him Steve cobweb, which was covered with his shield. Steve took the web and pulled Peter to him, receiving a blow in the face with his shield. Peter got up and climbed on top of the catwalk.

\- Stark told you something else?

\- You're wrong. You think you're right. And that makes you dangerous. - Peter jumped back and swing, throwing a bit of cobweb Steve. This dodged and kicked him Peter, impacting it with the leg of the catwalk.

\- I think you're right. - Steve threw the shield to the leg of the catwalk, causing her to fall on Peter. Steve shield again and put it on his left arm. - have child heart. Where are you from? - Steve asked with interest.

\- Queens. - Peter tried all he could to prevent the gateway crush him.

\- Brooklyn. - Steve left to Peter in that situation.

* * *

 _Wanda's side_

Pietro managed to stop Elena enough to attack another opponent time. And the first who attacked him throw a scarlet sphere of energy that stopped him in his place.

\- How is it possible? - Wanda asked. - How is it possible you're alive?

\- I do not even know who you are and expect me to answer you. - That impressed and depressed enough to Wanda. Tears began running down her face.

\- I do not know what you've done Stark. But you remember who you are in truth, whether by crook. - Wanda slightly moved his arms, throwing his brother against Rhodey.

Wanda did not take long to feel that an attack was going straight toward her. Turned and threw a flurry of scarlet energy, hitting with a blast wave that Daisy was throwing him.

\- Aww ... Poor. - Daisy put more force in his attack. Wanda was not far behind - he lost his brother a year ago. - The force was increased. - And then discovers that revived him and does not even remember who his sister.

\- Shut up. - voice Wanda was between cut

\- Should I sneak around hurting enough. And you should be feeling a deep hatred for Stark, is not it? Knowing that your brother revived a blatant way and put it against you.

\- Shut up.

\- And worse, it did at a time when all consider you a threat and you just want to keep. What a pity. - The wave Daisy was already Wanda centimeters. - Accept your fate once as a constant disgrace and surrender!

\- I said ... That you ... shut up! - The burst of energy Wanda suddenly began to increase its size and power. Wanda tears rose into the air by the force of the blast energy.

Daisy put as much force as he could in the blast wave, but could not match Wanda. The Scarlet energy I reach and control flying into the terminal.

* * *

 _James's side_

James managed to draw the attention of Danny, letting Luke could leave the battle. James moved incessantly chain, seeking strike a blow, but Danny escaped easily. Achieving close enough to start a battle with Danny fists, which could not sustain for long before you start being invaded by a wave of hitting, kicking, elbowing and kneeing fast coming and coming.

\- I'm sorry kid, but I have a reputation to look after, so ... - James took a bomb from his belt and tossed it to Danny. The bomb fell near his feet, detonating in a small explosion that produced a cloud of smoke disable Danny's vision.

James started him with chains one after another, severely burning Danny. This shirt began to break into certain areas of the chest, exposing your brand a little dragon. James chain revolved a halo of fire burn Danny slightly.

* * *

 _Jeffrey's side_

Jeffrey woke up after a blow that Sharon had given him moments before. He got up with some difficulty and prepared to attack the nearest opponent: Elena. Jeffrey attempt to strike a blow, but Elena was faster - literally - and threw it against a box. Seeing that try to attack Elena always going to end in failure, it was to any other. Then he saw Jessica. He was in his way.

\- Dammit! Who the more I will interrupt !? - Jessica was sick of that. - Take off your middle for good or you'll move the hard way.

\- I'm sorry Miss but I cannot let it continue.

\- Then it will be bad. - Jessica was placed in position.

\- I do not want to fight you miss. I have super stren ... - Jeffrey could not finish, because he received a blow on the cheek from Jessica. The blow was so strong that lie.

\- Guess what. I also have super strength. - Jessica attempt hit him.

Jeffrey moved slightly to avoid the blow, causing Jessica's fist went through the floor.

* * *

 _Luke's side_

Luke threw a blow to Mike, which flew by the force of the blow. In midair I pointed to the right arm Luke with a gun and then shot. The shot hurt achievement. Luke grabbed his arm. Blood began to emanate from the wound.

\- ('Damn, they have Judas Bullects') - Luke alerted by a hail of bullets that Mike was shooting at him. Sparks began to leave the places where they hit. - Oh shit.

The machines began to explode. Luke received the entire explosion.

* * *

 _Daisy's side_

Daisy left the terminal thrusting with his powers, falling a few meters from Sharon. This was alerted by the presence of Daisy, trying to shoot his gun, but the gun shot Daisy with his powers. Sharon proceeded to take their sticks and get in position.

\- Seriously? You'll face me with that?

\- Do not underestimate me.

\- All right. In that case, I will fight to my maximum. Can you do it also not bored? Please. - Daisy moved into position.

Sharon struck the first blow. Daisy defended himself with his arms, then kneed him in the stomach Sharon. Then the volume in the back and launched into one of the aircraft stairs to enter. While on the ground, Sharon threw a stick to Daisy, achieving hit in the face; I take this moment to come and punch your face, then dragging his foot, causing her to fall. Daisy gave him a wave while on the ground, throwing against a box behind.

* * *

 _Elena's side_

Elena ran to a vehicle loading the plane and jumped, which was enough to reach Rhodey and give a few punches. When he fell he returned to his starting place, returning everything to move normally. Rhodey felt the effects of the blows that Elena had given him.

\- I do not know what you did but you do not ever do.

\- I'm sorry, but do not fail to do.

Rhodey pointed his gun shoulder, starting to shoot. Elena started running, watching in slow motion as the bullets went to where he was. She jumped again, but this time Rhodey took him to the ground. Then he returned to his starting place as quickly and dodging bullets could Rhodey had already shot him. Rhodey stopped shooting to note that was on the floor, followed by unexpectedly falling to the ground, being Elena who had made him fall.

* * *

 _Steve's side_

Steve dodged a blow from Natasha then jump with a twist ending kick the shot a couple of meters. Natasha rejoined with a twist.

\- Why not just you give Steve? You know this can worsen even more.

\- Because the doctor will wake up five super soldiers who were fellow Bucky. They are worse than him.

\- Would you stop making excuses? - Natasha shot. Steve was quickly covered to avoid the shots.

Natasha took the opportunity to come and kick him in the shin, knocking Steve. Then try to give another direct kick in the face, but Steve took his leg and threw it to the ground. Natasha rested her hands on the floor above his head, leaving his feet to his head and taking a leap backwards, making rejoining. Steve was standing. He launched a blow with his shield, but Natasha sneaked under his arm and knocked him dragging his feet.

* * *

 _Bobbi's side_

Bobbi fell to the ground after Matt dragging his feet. Matt did not take in trying to lash out at her throwing a blow with his stick, which narrowly dodged. He got up and gave a blow to Matt, who composed himself quickly and circled back, making deal him a kick to Bobbi. She gave him one of his canes to Matt, but this achievement easily deflect. Matt lunged at Bobbi and began beating her with their sticks on the sides, followed by a kick in the stomach that left her breathless. Bobbi recoiled slightly as he coughed blood. He ran his hand through his mouth, looking palm to watch the crimson liquid that stained his glove.

* * *

 _Pietro's side_

Pietro looked where Wanda attack, which was completely covered with a coat of scarlet energy. Blue wake Pietro combined with scarlet coat of Wanda while running around it, forming a small vortex purple color.

\- Pietro! Listen to me! - I beg Wanda. - This is not you! Whatever it is you've done Stark will change!

\- You lie! - Pietro was tired of hearing it. - You and I are not brothers! You're a criminal, like your classmates!

Pietro received a blow from Wanda. A blurry image appeared in his head; an image of a little girl being protected by his brother from other children. Pietro was greatly confused by what had gone through his head.

* * *

 _Vision's side_

Bucky tried to hit overview of all possible ways. Beating, kicking, kneeing; none gave a tangible vision. Vision passage through Bucky and submitted quickly.

\- Mr. Barnes, I know you do not want this not happen to majors. - Vision said quietly. - So, please take the blame for what happened in Vienna and surrender.

\- I was not in Vienna. - Bucky achievement release his bionic arm and elbowed a vision.

\- It is useless, Mr. Barnes. Being so can never get rid of my grip. - That did not stop Bucky keep trying.

Vision rose into the air, taking Bucky with him, releasing him in midair. Steve helped him up.

\- You're good? - Steve asks.

\- Yes thanks.

\- Come, we must help others.

* * *

 _Tony's side_

Clint shot an arrow that Tony managed to avoid a repeller shooting the arrow beam. Clint slid along the ground, stringing another arrow and shooting it to Tony. This attempt to destroy it by shooting a repeller ray, but the glove where I was going to shoot suffered a failure.

\- Friday? - Tony asked his IA waving his glove.

\- We have some weapons systems inactive sir. – Friday said.

\- What?

\- You'll need to take it to the shop. - Scott said in his armor while disconnected a cable.

\- Who is talking? - Tony was confused.

\- Is your conscience. - Scott responded at stake. - We have not talked much these days.

Tony checked every corner of your armor looking for any damage or someone sabotaging it, reaching the edge of the concern.

\- Friday?

\- Deploying fire suppression system.

Between sets of armor, Scott turned to see the cloud - from their perspective - refrigerant gas approaching.

\- Oh no. - Scott started running, jumping between the mechanisms of armor hurriedly. Then he dropped.

An arrow explosive impact with Tony after Scott left the armor.

* * *

 _Side of Sharon_

Sharon flew through a wave that Daisy had thrown, hitting one of the machines that was all over the airport. She tried to approach him to give a blow to the stomach, dragging his legs in the middle of distraction. Sharon try to deal it a blow with one of his sticks, but Daisy achievement avoid moving your body a little, followed by entangling their legs around the neck of Sharon and move a little to the left, knocking her to the ground. Sharon could not fend off the kick that gave him Daisy before he could stand. With difficulty, Sharon rose. There were several ways of blood down his face; his lips were broken and bleeding. Daisy was less wound Sharon, but also had several ways of blood running down his face. Both panted heavily.

\- Ah ... What? You give up? - Daisy panted said.

Sharon got their sticks from the ground. A few drops of blood fell on them stooping to pick them up.

\- I'm just starting.

Sharon came running to Daisy. She gave him a couple of waves, but Sharon achievement dodge and throw a stick in the face to Daisy. This put her hands to her face, distracted for a moment. Sharon used the moment of distraction to knee him in the stomach. Daisy twisted blood while leaving his mouth, staining the ground underfoot with crimson liquid.

* * *

 _Jeffrey's side_

Jeffrey was covered with a blow that would strike Jessica, then drag her down after the foot. Jessica fell down sharply, and then note that a blow went straight to his face, spinning on the floor to avoid the blow. Jessica got up in a hurry, giving Jeffrey a blow that sent him flying into a skywalk. Jeffrey left there with some difficulty.

\- Oh hell! - Jessica was already irritated that. - When you go to hell you stay up!?

\- When you and your friends criminals are caught. - Jeffrey started running toward her.

Jessica took one of the work vehicles the airport and tossed it to Jeffrey, but this achievement dodge. One of the vehicles fell against Jeffrey him, carrying him on his shoulders and throwing it back to Jessica. She also launched a work vehicle, causing both vehicles collided in the air.

* * *

 _Danny's side_

The wave of fire chain Danny James beat fiercely burning. However, having active iron fist could heal accelerated form of burns that produced the chain. Danny was covered and cured as he could within the wave of fire. The top half of her dragon mark was already exposed. Peter and T'Challa watched, waiting patiently for Danny to do something to attack him.

Suddenly he saw a small bomb was approaching. Danny hit her with his iron fist, causing the bomb to get in touch with his fist.

\- Dammit! - James no longer tolerate that. - Surrender of a damn time!

Fire intensity surrounding the chain increased. Danny fell to his knees; heat and burns it suffocated.

\- That's! Surrender! Surrender as criminal damn garbage you are!

Danny opened his eyes then.

* * *

 _\- How can I be sure that this power did not fall into the wrong hands? - Danny asked._

 _\- I do not know. - Said one of the monks of K'un - Lun. - What if, is that if the power of the iron fist fell on you, because you're the one to available. - Danny active iron fist, watching him carefully. - Just be patient, and you will achieve master in full. Yet despite adversity, managed to escape unharmed thanks to the light that the iron fist gives you Rand._

* * *

\- I... am the Immortal Iron Fist. - Danny rose. His fist began to shine immensely. - Protector of K'un - Lun. And I never give up. - Danny moved into position.

Burns was now invisible to him. In light of his fist passed through the chain on fire. Suddenly, Danny threw a punch into the air, which impact the free end of the chain. This came propelled into the air, falling alongside James, who picked it up and turned it on quickly. Danny put himself in position to continue the battle.

* * *

 _Pietro's side_

Pietro had returned to start a fight with Elena speed, coming and going around the airport. He kicked Elena, knocking her in the middle of the race and returning quickly to finish with a knee to the face that stunned her slightly. Elena got up and returned to his starting point, again run to Pietro to receive a blow to the face and leave it lying on the floor dragging his feet.

\- Oh really now bitch. - Pietro was not for those games

He started to follow her, attacking her and taking punches.

* * *

 _Mike's side_

Luke sought to hide from the rain of Judas Bullects Mike shot him incessantly. Many work vehicles continually exploited the airport by bullets that were embedded in them. Luke managed to hide behind a concrete wall.

\- Shit. - Luke took his arm by a shot he had received. - I have to prevent further shooting or I will not be able to pass him. Let Cage, think, think. - Then he had an idea.

Mike had stopped shooting and waited for Luke dared to come out of hiding. Prone saw Luke running out of hiding. Mike started shooting. The shots went very close to Luke, who hid behind a work vehicle. Charge the vehicle and threw him Mike. This fired a missile and made the vehicle exploded in midair. However, Luke was close enough to tackle him, sending him flying into a spiral airport.

* * *

 _Matt's side_

Matt fell to the ground after a dragged Bobbi. He wasted no time turning on the ground, dropping to Bobbi, making up doing hard with his arms on the floor in the middle of its rotation. Bobbi tried to get up, but Matt gave kicked directly into his face. Bobbi got up, staggered a bit of fatigue. Matt also reeling from that.

\- It is all you have? - Bobbi asked between gasps.

\- No ... Oh ... You'll want to provoke the devil. - Matt warned.

\- Ah ... Of course I will. They call me Mockingbird for something.

Matt approached, moving his arm back to strike with his cane. Bobbi was not far behind and did the same. Canes hit, causing a metallic echo in the midst of battle.

* * *

 _Steve's side_

Steve hid behind a staircase from the airport with Bucky hiding behind a work vehicle from the airport.

\- We must go. - Bucky said. - That guy should already be in Siberia.

\- You have to eliminate flying. - Steve had his eye on Tony, Rhodey and Vision. - I'm on Vision, you go by the jet.

\- Do not! - Sam interrupted. - _'You get to the jet! Bring Matt, Danny, Mike, Sharon and Clint! '_ \- He said over the comm. Sam step ahead of Clint, who dodged a repeller jumped lightning that shot Rhodey. - The rest of us will prevent follow.

\- As much as I hate to admit it . - Clint put an arrow in his bow. - _'If we win this, we lose some of us.'_

\- _'What!?_ '- Jessica didn't. - _'Oh no, no, no, no, no._ _I did not come here to imprison me. '_

\- _'Steve will go for us Jessica'_ \- Wanda tried to calm her.

\- _'We just have to avoid being arrested.'_ \- Elena said. - _'When this is over Steve will go for us.'_

\- _'This is not the real battle Steve'_ \- Sam said.

 **(Video 5: Attack on Titans OST - Eren's Berserk Theme)**

\- Ok Sam. - Steve resigned. - What's the plan?

\- We need a divertion. Something big.

\- I have something big. - Scott got up in the middle of the ladder airport being shrunk, starting to run towards the shore. - But I cannot stand long.

\- _'At my signal, they run like crazy.'_ And if I labor in half... - Scott turned to see where they were going Sam and Rhodey. Bucky was a little confused. - ... _'Do not come back for me.'_

\- Will it be split in half? - I ask.

\- Are you sure about this Scott? - Steve was worried.

\- Of course. I do it all the time - Scott was sure half. - I mean, several times, in a laboratory. _'Almost always I fainted.'_ \- Steve worried even more.

\- I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. - Scott was extremely nervous. - I'm the boss! – He jump.

Sam quickly step down, followed by Rhodey, getting down on his leg. Scott reviewed his gauntlet screen indicating levels Pym Particles in the suit. Scott's rose the most, making the screen will turn blue. Scott looked up, closing his eyes with worry. The button was ready to be pressed.

* * *

 _\- Remember Scott. - Hank said. - This mode does not shorten the distance between your atoms, he extended. It will give even more force being shrunk_

 _\- However, it will take you to your physical limit, so you have to prepare. Test mode will now training other when we can. - Hope said._

 _\- Okay. Here we go._

 _Scott was prepared to press the button. Concern was consumed. I was waiting to see the result, to see coming out of that. Then…_

* * *

He press the button.

Suddenly, Scott widened, reaching a height of fifteen meters. Rhodey tried to escape, but Scott achievement take legs as if it were a toy. All around him were impressed. Scott was equally impressed, because he had done it without passing out.

\- Ok, tiny dude is big now. He's big now. - Rhodey said.

Steve and Bucky came out of hiding. Both were well impressed.

\- I guess that's the signal. - Steve said.

\- There you go tic-tac. - Praise Sam.

Scott slowly moved his arm while Tony looked impressed.

\- Download it now. - Sam suddenly kicked him.

Scott threw Rhodey. Vision looked carefully done. Peter and James were quick to try to stop it, but both flew out the force with which he went. Both were held in a truck, managing to make enough force to stop it . Rhodey Scott headed again. Scott floors a bus and threw it against T'Challa, taking a lot of work vehicles. This was covered with his arms to receive the impact, but stepped Vision, splitting the bus in half. Debris slid furiously, threatening to be either in the middle. Pietro take out of there Bobbi and Natasha, while Elena took Sharon, Mike and Matt.

\- Look for Danny and go away with Cap. We'll stay here. – Elena said. Sharon, Matt and Mike nodded.

Jessica stopped one of the vehicles; Luke stopped one of the vehicles while Daisy did the same with others using his powers; Jeffrey also stopped one of the vehicles; Danny hit one with his iron fist, causing it to destroy a yellowish aura of chi. Wanda stopped the last holding it with his powers.

T'Challa saw afar Steve and Bucky running towards the Quinjet, starting after them. Matt, Sharon, Mike and Danny were behind them. Bobbi and Luke also began to chase them.

Scott pulled a wing of an airplane. Tony fought with Sam in midair, but it was released and went to Scott. Daisy jumped with his powers. Scott threw the wing; Tony and Daisy managed to dodge it before it exploded. Daisy gave him a burst of waves Scott, but this just laughed.

\- Hahaha, that's enough, you're tickling me. Hahaha. - Scott reached to kick him, sending it to on an aircraft.

Tony was chasing Sam, rising into the air to follow.

\- Have someone from our side with an extraordinary and fantastic skill you want to reveal. Suggestions welcome.

Sam went down, keeping their wings to plummet to Tony. Suddenly, Redwing left his place, hitting Tony in the face. Sam reopened its wings.

* * *

 _T'Challa's side and Co._

T'Challa, Luke and Bobbi were in pursuit to reach Bucky and Steve; Sharon, Danny, Mike and Matt behind. T'Challa was mounted on a pair of boxes, but stopped when he saw that Scott had in front. Luke, Jeffrey and Bobbi also stopped. Matt, Sharon, Mike and Danny slipped away, remaining on par with Bucky and Steve.

\- They want to reach them. They will have to go through me.

Scott kicked the boxes where was T'Challa, forcing him to flee. T'Challa jump to avoid the colossal foot was about to hit him. They flew boxes product kick Scott, making Jeffrey and Bobbi filled. Luke lunged forward. Scott went straight to grab T'Challa, but a bullet hit his shoulder. Scott looked up to see who had fired. Rhodey approached Peter firing swinging his boot. Rhodey you step over to Scott. Peter take and hung arm Scott, giving a couple of turns around the arm before hitting Scott on the face, making crush a truck, which exploded by the weight exerted on it.

T'Challa, Jeffrey, Luke and Jessica met Bobbi, Wanda and Clint.

Only the truck exploded, Clint he shot an arrow at T'Challa, but the elusive milt moving her head slightly. Clint tried to shoot again, but T'Challa returned to dodge. Clint pulled another arrow then shoot it to T'Challa, which dodged leaping Swiveling.

Bobbi and Luke were launched against Wanda, which would throw pieces of rock and vehicles were nearby. Bobbi dodged as he could, but Luke went straight to Wanda; Hit the obstacles she threw him, managing to destroy them in midair. Wanda took it with his powers and threw them against Bobbi before she could hit her with their batons.

Jessica threw a punch, giving full in the face Jeffrey; This countered with a kick to the side that sent Jessica against one of the wheels of the landing gear of the aircraft. She jumped at him, lashing out with a direct hit to the face, followed by a blow to the stomach that left Jeffrey breathless.

* * *

 _Natasha's side_

She was mounted on one of the freighters airport luggage, achieving a clear view of the destruction that the battle had caused. She could not believe they had done that. Scott tried to get rid of Rhodey, Peter and Daisy. Clint fought intensely against T'Challa. Wanda was responsible for retaining hard Bobbi and Luke. Jessica and Jeffrey were dealt a blow in the face at the same time. James tried to strike a fiery Elena his chain, which ran circles around him while fighting with Pietro at high speed. Sam was flying around, being chased by Tony; occasionally he shot with rifles or rockets fired him. The explosions were quite present, ringing in the ears of all in the middle of their fight, but did not pay attention. The conflict had gone further than that thought.

\- Oh God. - Natasha could not believe it.

Natasha turned to the hangar where was the Quinjet, noting that Steve, Bucky, Matt, Sharon, Mike and Danny were on their way. She walked as fast as he could toward the hangar.

* * *

 _Side of Scott and Co._

Scott was fighting Peter, Rhodey and Daisy. Explosions around the head of Scott, as well as the vibrations of trying to stun Daisy.

Clint took two arrows and took a turn on his feet, placing the right knee and its bow pointing horizontally. T'Challa then fell Giro and took the two arrows, which exploded in his face, but did him no harm. T'Challa got into position, pulling his claws as a threat.

\- We have not presented yet. - Clint under his bow at once, making it transformed into a Bo. He made a move before leaving the landscape in his hand - I'm Clint.

\- I do not care.

Clint lambasted him. T'Challa managed to avoid the first attack. Clint took a turn and change of hand, trying to hit him in the head T'Challa, but he defended himself by putting his arm in the middle. Clint took another turn, trying to hit T'Challa in the legs, but jumped Swiveling, managing to dodge the blow. Elusive another attempt blow head moving slightly after falling, proceeding to give a kick. Clint managed to defend itself.

Wanda had received a blow in the stomach from Bobbi, throwing her to the ground with his powers. She quickly turned and grabbed Luke, who was about to attack her; I rose into the air and dropped near Bobbi, getting rid of them.

Jessica gave a blow to Jeffrey on the back, throwing him against one of the work vehicles. He rose with difficulty, but when I was standing, I take the car and tossed it to Jessica, which ran. The vehicle fell a few meters from her, causing an explosion that stunned her a little.

Rhodey and Daisy Scott tried hurling stun continuous wave bursts, but he did nothing to Scott. He got tired and gave a blow to Rhodey, causing him to fall on a small vehicle; followed by a kick that gave Daisy. Sending it against an access gateway. Rhodey got up and pulled its arsenal of weapons. Scott took a freighter luggage and tries to throw it to Rhodey, but this unfurled a hail of bullets and missiles on the freighter, completely destroying it. Peter achievement hung on the back of Scott. Scott Rhodey avoid crush him and went to go Steve, Bucky, Sharon, Matt, Mike and Danny. Scott tried to stop him, but only managed to unbalance in the midst of their flight. However, wrapped in a scarlet aura vehicle fell on him, throwing him against the plane behind him. Wanda continued hurling vehicles, which could dodge Rhodey easily.

Peter was mounted on the helmet Scott, standing in front of one of the lenses to cover Scott's vision.

\- Take off. - Peter jump, throwing spider Scott's arm to swing, but it flew by Scott movement.

Vision hardened and ball became heavily hit Scott in the chest. He staggered and leaned against the plane that was behind him. Vision noticed that the Cap and that of his companions were on their way to the hangar where the Quinjet was.

Clint had managed to subdue T'Challa, but this broke Bo Clint with his claws, proceeding to elbowing in the face and knocking him with a kick, heading rapidly toward the hangar. Clint got up and pulled out a small object from his pocket; This stretched into a bow. To his luck, Elena was empty.

\- Elena, give me a ride. - Clint asked.

\- Clear. Hold on. - Elena started running, leaving Clint with Cap. and company.

Vision became intangible and pass through Scott, who had tried to grab him.

\- Something flew inside me!

Vision came out his back. He proceeded to shoot a beam to the airport control tower, cutting it in half.

The tower began to fall; a few debris also fell. Suddenly, a scarlet aura stand the rubble. Steve turned to see who was holding Wanda how could the tower. Steve and the others continued on their way. Rhodey came to where he was shot Wanda and such a strong sound wave that stunned her.

\- Aaaaahhhhh!

Wanda stopped supporting the tower. This began to fall normally. Steve and the others rushed to pass under it, managing to reach the hangar before it fell. All on their way, but suddenly they stopped. Natasha was in front of them. Clint tense an arrow in his bow.

\- You're not going to stop. - I ask. Steve shook his head.

\- You know I cannot. - Natasha resigned.

\- I'll really regret. - Natasha pointed his wrist toward the boys.

Steve was worried a bit. I did not know if he really would shoot him and others. Natasha shot. The ball went through the middle of all of them and gave T'Challa, stopping him with a device that released an electric wave through her body. Steve and the others saw Natasha impressed.

\- Go.

Steve nodded his head in thanks and went to Quinjet with his team. Natasha him another shot at T'Challa.

* * *

 _Outside the hangar_

Tony continued chasing Sam while Scott tried to deal him Peter slapped with Daisy trying to stun with slight waves; Similarly, Jessica and Elena did what they could against Jeffrey, Luke, Bobbi, Peter and James. Wanda stood far away with difficulty after the sonic impact of a moment ago. Rhodey approached the combat zone.

Peter was on top of the plane dodging punches Scott. Peter jumped to avoid the hand of Scott.

\- Hey, guys! Have you seen that really old movie !? - Peter crawled across the roof of the plane to avoid another swat. Throw a web to start swinging. - Empire Strikes Back?! !?

\- _'What…? How old is that kid Tony? '_ \- Rhodey wondered how Tony had been able to recruit a child.

\- I do not know, yes. I did not do the test of coal!

Peter swung under the wing of the plane, starting to swing around Scott, making him stagger because he was tying his feet.

\- They know that part !? ¿¡In the snowy planet !? With the giant machines !?

Rhodey took one of the work vehicles and try to throw it to Scott, but did nothing.

\- Maybe the boy is right. - Tony said.

\- Understood Tony. Go high.

Rhodey and Tony took momentum. Scott was reeling from the pressure he exerted the web in the legs. Tony and Rhodey were prepared to give the coup de grace.

However, Scott smiled under the hull.

Being a few meters from Tony and Rhodey being able to hit, Scott shrank to be imperceptible. Peter fell skillfully because he had nowhere to support her web.

\- What the hell? - Rhodey could not believe it. - Where is?

\- I do not know. - Tony was unsure of the location of Scott. Peter, do you get to feel some surprise attack with your spider sense?

\- _'No, Mr. Stark. I can't feel anything with my spider sense.'_

\- All right. Let us know when you feel something.

\- It is understood.

Suddenly, Tony and Rhodey received an impact of laser that Sam had shot them. Peter flew out a coup that gave Elena, hitting with the landing gear of the aircraft.

* * *

 _Wanda's side_

 **(Video 6: 05. Counterattack Mankind - High Quality) (3:04 Min onwards)**

Wanda rejoined hard. Constant ringing reverberated in his ears, product sonic impact it had received. She quickly walked to where the rest of his teammates were. Achievement see that Jessica was about to be attacked by Bobbi behind.

\- Jessica! - Jessica turned to Wanda. - Get down!

Jessica bent down, causing him to pass over Bobbi. Wanda grabbed his powers and tossed it over to James. Wanda went to Jessica.

\- Thank you. - thanked Jessica. - I need you to give me a hand. Sam is taking care of Stark and his friend. You go through the chain of fire, arachnid boy, the girl with the vibrational waves and the girl canes. I'll take care of Luke and the man who accompanies him.

\- What about Elena? - Wanda asked. Suddenly I notice a bluish trail that came and went in a battle of speed, achieving recognize that Elena was fighting with his brother.

\- Where's Scott? - Jessica looked at him curiously.

\- I do not know.

\- Dammit. Well, never mind, let's focus on what we have to do.

Both resigned; they went back to back to fight with their opponents.

Sam side

Sam ducked a repulsor beam and a missile fired Tony and Rhodey him respectively, turning a bit to shoot a laser from his wrist. Tony and Rhodey easily dodged the shot and followed the chase.

\- Any plan to achieve it? - Tony asked.

\- I have an idea that might work. - Rhodey said. - We must do the following…

Sam turned to see if they still came following; He was a little surprised when I saw that Rhodey was leaving the chase. Sam followed the chase dodging fleetingly repulsor rays. Turned to shoot a missile at Tony, who received all impacts. Returning to put their views forward I notice that Rhodey was about to hit head on with him. Sam tried to stop, but could not avoid being hit by Rhodey. Sam pushed him and dropped to disable the wings; slightly twist the body to be in the opposite direction and reopened the wings before touching the ground. Tony and Rhodey also followed the persecution.

* * *

 _Elena's side and Co._

Elena came and went as he ran alongside Pietro in a battle of speed where the blows were equally fast that those who threw them.

Elena gave him a blow that stunned Pietro slightly, but not enough to stop running. I try to give him another blow, but Pietro could avoid it and lie down. Elena turned while Pietro pursued; I take that Pietro went straight to her and gave her a slap in the face, leaving him dazed. Elena turned to where his companions, noting that Wanda was fighting Daisy and Peter. However, Bobbi and James took advantage of the distraction to try to attack her throwing a stick and his chain respectively. Elena was as fast and averted the attacks placing Bobbi's stick in front of it and the chain of James right in his stomach. Then he returned to his place of departure. Bobbi was hit hard with surprise, while James sagged from the blow he had received from his own chain.

* * *

 _Jessica's side_

Jessica took a hit from Jeffrey. Luke came to lash out at her, but Jessica took a lot of boxes and tossed them, achieving slow it down. Jessica got up, being face to face with Jeffrey. Jessica smiled mockingly.

\- That it is funny? - Jeffrey did not seem funny situation.

\- Look me up.

Jeffrey looked in that direction. Suddenly, Sam passed over Jessica, managing to grab his arms to Jeffrey. Sam spiral twist in the air, taking enough momentum to throw against Luke Jeffrey.

* * *

 _Wanda's side_

Wanda launched Daisy against James, managing to stun a little. She threw several pieces of rock to Peter, which skillfully dodged. Daisy and James got up with difficulty, heading Wanda. Daisy gave him a burst of waves, which Wanda repulsed with a burst of energy. Wanda easily gained ground.

\- Oh no. Not this time. - Daisy put more strength in his burst. Both were almost at par.

Wanda struggled to gain ground, but Daisy was on pair of her powers. If only she had that feeling that made her erratic losing control, as had happened when her brother died or when Daisy taunted moments ago. Suddenly, Daisy began to feel the effects of a shock wave that had thrown Elena without noticing, because she was using her powers. Wanda took advantage of these times to achieve gain ground, managing to catch it. Wanda's shot against Luke, who was to attack Jessica. However, neither Luke moved one centimeter, making Daisy hit the ground just impact with Luke.

Suddenly, Tony approached to Wanda a while she was distracted. The pointed his hand, ready to fire a repulsor beams. Wanda realized, but it was too late. Tony was going to shoot. The second minutes for Wanda made. Tony was about to shoot when...

\- AAAAHHHH!

Tony writhed. Not because Wanda had intercepted and redirected the attack. Not because Jessica lambasted a jump. Not because Elena suddenly attacked him. It was for someone from his own team. Someone who did not want anyone to hurt severely Wanda.

Vision.

Vision's hand had pierced the chest of Tony being intangible. Sparks were flying suit, product damage taken. All around, especially Stark team members were impressed. Vision pulled his hand chest Tony. There were no injuries, only damage suit Friday circuits could repair hard. To end, Scott reappeared suddenly, enlarging to lash out with a kick to Tony. Daisy seized the moment of distraction from Wanda and attacked her, getting her out of combat. Jessica suffered the same fate, because there were too many opponents to fight. Peter and Daisy prepared to attack Scott.

Elena suddenly attacked, managing to strike a blow to Bobbi, James and Jeffrey and knocked Luke while Pietro pursued. Bobbi threw their batons in an attempt of hitting a blow to Elena; James turned his chain looking to hit him too. Elena easily dodged attacks while fighting with Pietro amid his battle at high speed. Pietro him drag one foot to Elena, making he stumbled. She returned to her starting point, but did not expect someone to wait there. Bobbi he threw his stick straight to the head, knocking her out d fight for the blow.

Jeffrey, James, Luke and Bobbi turned their attention to Scott. Peter climbed by Scott's arms to distract him while Daisy launched several waves followed him to try to stun him. Luke and Jeffrey took a large work vehicle and Scott threw him in the legs, making a little off balance. Daisy I take that to throw a wave on one leg strong enough to make him feel pain. Vision golpeo3duramente the head, achieving stun him. Daisy slip through and shot a seismic blast with his powers, making Scott fell up on the plane's wing. Scott raised his right hand and pressed the button to return to normal size, proceeding to remove the helmet by pressing a button on the side of it. It was noticeably tired.

* * *

 _Natasha's side_

Steve shot him the last remaining rubble, achieving tear it down. Meanwhile, Natasha shot another electrical device to T'Challa, but this quickly and jump on one of the fallen debris recovered to grab one of the tires of the undercarriage of Quinjet. However, he had to drop before the tire compartment is closed and crush your hand. Steve and his companions left the hangar. T'Challa rejoined, giving her a contemptuous look at Natasha.

\- I said I would help you find not catch him. - He excused himself. - Is different.

* * *

 _Steve's side_

Steve systems prepared to make a long journey to Siberia. All team members Stark realized.

\- They're escaping! – Said Jeffrey.

Rhodey quickly follow. Peter hung Boot Rhodey to go with it. Tony also began to follow them.

* * *

 _Wanda's side_

Vision approached to Wanda to hold her onto his lap.

\- I am sorry. - Vision apologized.

\- I also.

\- It's like I said. - Vision take a break. - Catastrophe.

* * *

 _Steve's side_

Steve was making preparations for the trip while in the air. Turned to see if they followed him, noting he had to Rhodey, Tony and Peter following them. Neither slow nor lazy, Steve put all the power in the thrusters to escape.

Sam joined the chase.

\- Vision, have an enemy to my six. - Rhodey said.

Sam propeller a compartment containing small missiles opened. On the shot, making exploded very close to Rhodey.

\- Vision, do you hear me? I shoot the propeller, force him to plan.

Vision set his sights on Sam propeller then shoot a laser. Sam saw the power shot went straight towards him, so I turn off the wings, making the shot to pass over. The impact shot in the chest armor Rhodey, depriving it of energy. Peter was thrown by the sudden brake, but was caught as quickly as could the Quinjet with cobweb, hastily hung on the roof of Quinjet. Tony realized the situation of Rhodey, which quickly fell to the ground.

\- Rhodey! - Tony walked toward him. Sam also quick to try to save him.

\- Tony, I'm flying without power.

The distance between Rhodey and the ground was getting smaller. Tony and Sam went as fast as I could to salt it. Rhodey closed his eyes to wait for the impact.

\- Rhodes!

The silence was interrupted by the impact of something on the ground.

Rhodey had fallen.

Sam slowed to land safely, while Tony went on his way toward Rhodey. And on land, Tony took off his helmet and hurried to check the status of Rhodey, taking the viewer. Rhodey was apparently unconscious with a trail of blood down his nose.

\- Vital signs. - He asked Tony. Friday remained in a profound silence after analyzing the vital signs of Rhodey. - Dammit, Friday! Tell me vital signs!

\- I'm sorry, Mr. Stark ... ... Colonel Rhodes is dead.

Tony could not believe it. His best friend and fellow fighter was dead. And I could not do anything to reverse it, for he had spent the last thing Coulson to revive Pietro. Sam landed a few seconds. He also was paralyzed by the death of his fellow Avenger.

\- I am sorry.

Angry and sad, Tony ignored him and fired a repulsor ray, knocking him unconscious. Vision approached the scene. His expression was stupefied.

Tony glared at the Quinjet that were Steve and his companions, eager to unleash his revenge on them.

* * *

 **I kill Rhodey :O.**

 **I relived Pietro :O.**

 **I cannot believe it. I'm a monster :O**

 **Nah, it's not true, I just wanted to see the world burn :D. And that gentlemen, was my version of the Battle of the airport. I hope that they have read with music playing, if so, is it more epic, isn't it?**

 **Follower: Ghost and where is Pepper? Where is her armor Rescue? We wanted to see it in action. Why something showed in chapter 2 is not it?**

 **You're right, my dear friend, but not got into the fight because it would be extremely dangerous for Pepper, plus it has no practice in using his armor. Obviously Tony doesn't want her to get hurt or worse by her inexperience.**

 **Follower: So we will see the armor in action in the future?**

 **That's something I can assure you, but not in this story.**

 **Well ladies and gentlemen, that's all for this chapter, really cost me devise the scenes of the characters in the series (and I even took reshape normal scenes for the series were present, plus the appearance of Pietro), but go that went better than I expected.**

 **Well, you know that the next chapter is the last of this whole trip, so I want to do something special. Do they know DarkTemplar28? If not, I explain: he is one of the many writers here at which has made great stories about Pokemon, Fairy Tail(all his stories are in spanish) and other series do not remember me :P. For in one of his stories (this unfinished by the time), he invited his readers to ask the characters in a chapter concerned about his experiences in the midst of history. Something like a sort of 'behind the scenes'. Well, I follow their dynamics and they should invite you to ask the characters in this chapter about the experience. If you want to ask me, they are more than welcome. If you want to do the same in the next chapter, I will make a question and answers special after the final chapter.**

 **In passing, I advance the opening day of the end of this story: September 18 (tentative)**

 **They can leave the reviews that this chapter and questions. May the force be with and spirit of revenge protect them, bye bye :D.**

* * *

 **Next time: Rupture**


	6. Hiatus Warning

**Attention boys, Captain America: Civil War What gonna go hiatus indefinitely. The reason, I'm tired and I don't want to write the last chapter of this story for now because the chapters of this story are very long. Besides that, the classes in my country started two weeks ago, so it will be difficult for me to upload the chapter quickly when I decide to complete it. I hope you can understand this decision.**

 **However, you don't have to worry, because I will upload the chapter, it is for sure, I won't gonna leave this story halfway. By the way, I have a surprise prepare for this month or the next, depending on when I feel it appropriate to upload it, so be aware.**

 **May the force be with you and spirit of revenge protect you , until next time .**


End file.
